


The Suitor

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Badass Reader, Barginning, Drama, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, I mean lots and lots, Illusions, Jealousy, Lies, Loki Feels, Lots of Loki, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulative Loki (Marvel), Multi, Odin's Bad Parenting, Other, Prophecy, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Secrets, Self-Reflection, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: You and eleven other women have been chosen to be suitors of the prince Loki. Unfortunately, you have no interest in being involved what so ever. But when a servant with the most alluring green eyes quite literally bumps into you while you read your book, you find a friend in the least likely place.(And of course, that servant is the god of mischief himself)





	1. Every Intelligent Man Needs an Intelligent Woman

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS THIS IS EXPERIMENTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I wanted to attempt something new. If it does well I would be more than happy to continue. Let me know!!! Feedback motivates me :)))

“They say his intelligence is unrivaled throughout all the realms.”

“Not only that, but he is a powerful sorcerer that is not to be trifled with.”

“I heard that as well!”

You covered your face with your book. groaning quietly. “This is pathetic.”

Your first day here and you were already sick and tired of these girls that would be prying for his attention day in and day out.

“Clearly he is a catch intelligence wise. But his eyes! Oh, I could have turned to stone where I stood!”

A rumble of agreement came from across the common room making you only bury your face farther into your book.

“However, I have heard he has quite a temper.”

“Does he?”

“Oh yes. You must be careful how you speak around him.”

“But he can also be very sweet. Have you seen the way he treats his mother?”

“Did you see his robes and armor!”

“The gold and green are gorgeous.”

“I look particularly good in those colors.”

“Oh please Anala, you look good in all colors.”

“It’s true!”

You hit your head with the book over and over revolted by the desperateness of the woman before you.

“I could imagine myself clutching onto his arm as he walks me through the garden whispering sweet things in my ear.”

“If he chooses you of course. We all have a chance.”

You slammed your book closed and stood up, finally having enough with the woman. Ignoring all the odd glances, you glided your way to the door of the room without giving them the satisfaction of a response.

“And you Nova? What do you think of him?”

You stopped. Letting go of the handle of the door you turned around to meet the eyes of every suitor in the room.

”To be quite honest, I highly doubt he will choose any of us.”

You could see the rush of disgust and surprise sweep through all their faces.

“And why is that?” The one named Kari spoke from the back of the room.

“The prince was forced into this, just as we were. If the choice comes to where he does not have to marry, he will choose to do so.”

A snooty girl known as Lucille sat in a chair rearing her head like a horse. “And what do you know of the prince?”

“Enough to know that we should all stay away.” You turned back around to open the door before you heard someone whisper.

“She just knows she would never be chosen.”

You froze. Gripping your teeth together in anger you quickly turned back around making eye contact with her. “And what are your intentions with the prince?”

She sat up and a bit taller. “To marry of course.”

“So you may do, what exactly?”

“To be his wife.”

“And to do what as his wife?”

“Well...” She trailed off. “To satisfy him.”

You laughed. “Satisfy him? Then you have proven you are perfect to be by his side.”

“Why is that?”

“You spoke yourself of his intelligence. He will be looking for someone that does not challenge that. So no, I will not be chosen, but at least I won’t be hanging on his arm like a helpless child. I hope one day your brains evolves enough so you may all realize that for yourself.” You quite enjoyed the faces of surprise layered across the room. “Goodnight ladies. I will see you at breakfast.”

You turned finally leaving the room letting your white dress flutter behind you.

The halls of the palace were dark with little light brightening your path. There seemed to be no one in the halls this late but you didn’t mind. You enjoyed the quiet. You opened your book back to your page reading intensely without looking where you were going.

As you went to turn a corner placed ever so oddly in the corridor you accidentally knocked into a tall figure. Stumbling back your feet slipped from under you and you fell to the floor, your book sliding far away from you.

”Shoot.” You muttered as you rubbed your head.

You could have sworn you saw a flash of green light before you heard an alluring voice from above you.

“Oh dear. Are you alright?”

Glancing up from the floor, you met the enchanting green eyes of a man. He was dressed in a servant uniform with short black hair curled against his head. He reached his hand out to you in an attempt to help you up.

Your heart jumped at the sight of him making you question your sanity.

You will not fall for a man at first sight.

“It... It is quite alright.“ You stood up yourself brushing off your gown. “Accidents happen.”

You turned to get your book but he rushed over to get it first. “Please, let me.”

“Thank you.”

He walked back looking over the cover of the book. “Quite an advanced book to read for such a beautiful woman.”

“Advanced for you maybe.”

“Well, I prefer the sixth one. However the fourth has always been a favorite of mine.”

You looked up to him with a sudden burst of excitement. “You have read them?”

“Of course. They are classics.” He looked at you intrigued. “Have you read the rest of the series?”

“Twice over.” You smiled. “It is my third time now.”

“An intelligent woman.” He beamed. ”Oh, uh here.”

He reached your book back out for you take. You nodded your head as a thank you before tucking it under your arm.

“And you? You seem quite familiar with the series to even have a favorite.”

“Four.” He smirked slyly as he stood a bit taller. 

“And an intelligent man.” You giggled.

“So where is such a cultural woman off too this late?”

“Only back to my chambers for the night.”

“Would you allow me to escort you there?”

You raised your brow suspiciously. “Does a servant not have his own duties to attend to?”

He glanced down at his clothing then back up to you as if reminding himself who he was.

“Oh yes, of course. But I believe I may take some time to accompany you if you wish?”

“I would not mind.”

He motioned forward and you both began to walk down the corridor together.

“Are you one of the suitors for the prince?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” He asked raising his brow. “He would not like to hear that.”

You chuckled. “Perhaps he would not. But it was not my choice to be here. I will not hide that. Except from the prince I suppose.”

“I have heard he was forced into this as well.”

“But he is the prince, he will rule over whoever he chooses. No matter who she is. And they would not dare to object.”

“You speak as if you know him privately. Have you ever really met him and understood who he is?”

You sighed deeply. “I apologize. I should not speak of him that way. I should not assume.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps he assumes all the woman are stuck up and ignorant. But clearly, that is not true.”

“You seem to know a lot about the prince.” You mentioned suspiciously.

He cleared his throat. “I serve him personally. We are… close.”

“Then tell me, what do you think of him?”

He smirked but shook his head. ”That does seem like cheating doesn’t it? A bit of a advantage against the other woman.”

”I believe it is only collecting information from a trustable source.”

A genuine laugh emerged from his throat making you grin. It was remarkably pleasant laugh.

“Well Miss, I cannot say much. And I will not speak for him, but I will say he would not think so little of you.”

“Is that so?

He nodded politely. “Although for now, that is all I should tell you. Until you meet him officially of course.”

“Thanks to you, I believe I can have a further open mind to the subject.”

“So what was your hesitation?”

You chuckled into your hand. “You are the persistent one, aren’t you?”

“I believe it is an attractive trait.”

“I never said it was not.” You smirked making him laugh.

“What is it then?”

You shrugged turning your eyes forward. “I have always despised the idea of being owned by a man.”

“You believe he will own you?”

You slowed your pace as the sight of your door approached quicker than you had hoped. “I know how this commonly works. We are a trophy for them to carry around and we are only to smile and wave as they do what they please. I have never wanted that.”

”And how do you know the prince is that way?”

You chuckled. “Your optimism is infective. But I am no fool. All arranged marriages are that way.” you sadly smiled up to him. “Why would the prince ever be any different?”

”He may be.” He commented looking down to you. “He just has to see the right woman.”

You laughed quietly. “I hardly believe he will see me let alone choose me. So I suppose I need not worry.”

“What makes you believe he will not choose you?”

“Oh please. Once I stand with the other woman I will be lost in the crowd.”

“I believe you will stand out.”

Your cheeks violently flushed as you refused to look up to him.

You, unfortunately, reached your door far too soon for your hopes. Stopping and facing him you smiled.

”Will you be there? At breakfast.”

He hesitated. “It is… unlikely.”

“Oh.” You dropped your head. “I see.”

He cleared his throat. “But I will always be around. If I am needed of course.”

“It is always nice to have a conversation with an intelligent man.”

“It helps to have an intelligent woman on the other side.”

You smiled to the floor laughing at his flattery.

”I do not believe I ever caught your name.”

You looked up to him smirking. “I do not believe I ever caught yours.”

He raised his brow challenging you. “Magnus.”

“Nova.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, miss Nova.” He nodded his head politely.

“You as well Magnus. I hope to see you tomorrow.”

“I will count the seconds.” He glanced back and forth down the hall. “Will that be all, m’lady?”

You chuckled almost forgetting him to be a servant. “You are dismissed Magnus, thank you.”

“Till tomorrow.” He bowed deeply before walking off and down the hall.

You pushed open your heavy door stepping inside your room, smiling giddily, almost like a child as you thought of what just happened. Sighing peacefully, you strolled over to the window seal leaning against the balcony as you looked out to the beautiful garden below you.

Glancing over to vines that crawled up the wall, you noticed a flower bud sitting patiently just by the door. Stepping over you to the vines, you brushed it gently, then with a slight tug in your abdomen, it bloomed into a lovely rose.

"There we are."


	2. The Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exam, designed by Loki himself, is brought in to determine each of your intelligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the support and wonderful comments. I am more than happy to continue writing this for you.

“Miss?” Someone's hand clutched onto your shoulder, shaking it lightly. “Are you alright miss?”

Your own eyes fluttered open to see a servant girl standing over you. “Yes yes, I am fine.”

You yawned glancing around the room realizing you never quite made it into your bed. You moved your book from your lap sitting up straight in the chair rubbing your eyes.

The girl pulled the blanket from your lap and began folding it without saying a word. She was very quiet surprising you as Magnus was very open the night before.

“And what may I call you?”

You could see a look of surprise in her face before turning her eyes back to the blanket. “A-Amelia.”

“It is wonderful to meet you, Amelia.”

“You as well miss.”

“Nova.”

She looked startled. “Oh, I don’t-”

“I insist. I find these formalities quite tiring.”

“Of course.”

You peered outside to see the sun fully risen. “Do you have any idea what time is it?”

“I believe it is a bit past 10:00.”

“Oh dear, I missed breakfast.” You stood walking over and to place the book back on the bookshelf. “Such a shame. I was particularly hungry this morning.”

“I can bring you something if you would like.”

You chuckled quietly. “No that is quite alright. I suppose I deserve it for staying up so late reading. Now, what were you sent to tell me?”

“Oh yes!” She quickly placed the blanket on the bed and rushed over to the vanity. “You are expected to make an appearance in the common room. For the first greeting with the Prince. I was sent to assist you in your preparation.”

You dropped your head grumbling. “Oh, joy.”

“If you would rather, I may get someone else in to assist you.”

“Oh no no it is not you. I am simply...... nervous,” You lied through your teeth. “, to meet the prince.”

“That is perfectly understandable. He is the Prince.”

You subtly rolled your eyes, “Yes, he certainly is.”

She quickly pulled out the chair of the vanity motioning for you to sit. Moving into the seat she began to brush through your hair. She pulled it up pinning it high before layering it with red flowers matching the dress you had chosen.

“Hm.” You observed it smiling. You never wore your hair up but you seemed to like it.

Amelia looked panicked. “Is this alright? I know it is quite different from how the others put theirs but I thought it may suit you best. A-and-“

“Amelia it is beautiful. There is no need to worry. You did a wonderful job.”

She visibly relaxed. “Will you need assistance dressing?”

“No that’s quite alright. I can manage.”

“Very well.” She scuttled towards the door quickly dropping her head.

“Amelia?” She turned to you. “Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure Nova” She bowed quickly before running out the door.

You walked to your closet grabbing a long sleeved dress out. It was dark red, matching the flowers in your hair, and had a gold lining that moved up the collar and made designs at the end of the dress.

You knew the other woman would all wear green and gold to this meeting as though that would help in any way to impress the prince. So you thought it would be best to stand out from the crowd. After all, even if you weren’t too keen on becoming his wife, it would not hurt to become aquatinted personally with the royal family. And if you were lucky enough, you may be able to access the royal library.

After slipping the dress on and making sure the correct buckles were clasped, you grabbed your book before stepping out into the cold hallway.

This time the hallways were completely cluttered. Servants were constantly rushing back and forth avoiding eye contact with you as you walked through, guards patrolling the halls nodding their heads politely to you, and nobles from the court strutting around as if they were kings themselves and you were nothing to them.

You finally arrived at the lounge where the incessant chattering of the woman began ringing in your ears then came to a sudden halt as you stepped inside. All eyes seemed to be on you and the only thing they seemed to think of was your incident last night.

Not that you regretted it one bit.

As you had thought, almost everyone was dressed in green and black dresses with their hair dangling past their shoulders.

You laughed smugly feeling confident in your choices before proceeding closer into the room. Sitting down at the farthest chair in the room you pulled out your book and began reading as the chattering started up again.

“Up! Up! We do not have all day!” A plump man waltzed into the room looking flustered and excited all at the same time. He was dressed like a servant but with more class and structure than the others. Much like Magnus. “Line up. He will be here at any moment!”

A few servants rushed into the room frantically grabbing each of you and placing you into a line. They each spread and brushed off your gowns and made sure no hairs had floated away before standing beside the lead servant. Even if he said he would not be there, you hopefully waited for Magnus to come in. Just to see his face once again. But to no avail.

“You are dismissed.” He told the various servants around. They all quickly retreated leaving only him in the room.

He began going down the line criticizing each girl.

“Smile brighter. Fix your hair. Be smarter. And you,” He got to the end of the line stopping and staring at you. “You are Fine.”

“Thank you?”

“Now keep your heads up. Keep your smiles bright. And this may be simpler for all of us.”

“Excuse me,” Brenna asked from the front of the line. “, but what exactly is happening?”

Loud footsteps quickly approached the door making you raise your brow.

He cleared his throat standing a bit taller. “May I present, Prince Loki of Asgard.”

The door swung open to reveal the Loki himself standing in all his glory. You could almost feel the oxygen being sucked out of the room as the other girls gasped at the sudden appearance.

You, on the other hand, held your breath.

He was fascinating, to say the least. He wore his signature battle uniform on as if to impress the woman in front of him. There was no helmet, but he had long hair curled at the ends that bounced slightly as he smoothly walked into the room. He had an intimidating stare that quite correctly could turn someone to stone if he tried hard enough.

If you did not know any better, you would have said he looked like Magnus.

You quickly brushed off that ridiculous thought. The bone structure and hair would not match. Not to mention, Loki’s eyes gleamed a bit more blue than Magnus’s. It would have made no sense anyway. Why in the norms would a prince disguise himself to speak with you? It was only your imagination toying with you.

“Birger.” Loki nodded politely to the servant before turning his intense stare back to the line of girls. “Excellent job.”

“Thank you, sir.” Birger beamed with joy at the compliment from the royal. “They are the best in all of the realms.”

“What do they know of the process?”

“They have been told nothing per your request.”

“And nothing will be told till tonight. Understand?”

”Yes your highness.” Birger bowed his head. “Would you like me to introduce them?”

“I would prefer them to do it themselves.”

Birger nodded motioning Loki to one side of the line. He slowly walked over standing in front of the first woman. “Please. Introduce yourself to the prince.”

“Asta, my liege.” She turned her eyes to the floor, bowing deeply as Loki moved to the next woman. The same process repeated its self with each lady.

“Lucille my prince.”

“Anala, my liege.”

“Brenna, my liege.”

“Eira, my prince.”

“Helle, my liege.”

“Kari, my prince.”

“Inger, my prince.”

“Oydis, my prince.”

“Sassa, my liege.”

“Thyra, me liege:”

He finally came to stand in front of you.

Every other girl had averted their eyes as he stood in front of them. You refused to give him the satisfaction as you did the same as the others.

“Nova,” You bowed deeply without removing your eyes. “, my prince.”

He seemed almost amused by you.

“A lovely name Nova.”

“Thank you your highness.”

“A name to match true beauty.”

You raised your brow irritated as you knew he was only trying to provoke the other woman in the room. “Pinning us against each other will only benefit you.”

“But is that not the reason you are here? To amuse me?”

“It is not. I believe you realize that as well.”

“And how exactly do you know that?”

“You are too clever not too.”

He smirked before grabbing your hand kissing it politely.

“I am hoping to see more of you soon, miss Nova.”

You tried not to blush as he smiled for the first time before turning his back to you and walking back to Birger.

“They will do.”

Birger exhaled relieved. “I am incredibly pleased you are satisfied.”

“Distribute the examinations as soon as possible and report them back to my study once they are done.” The prince glanced back at you smirking. “No hesitation.”

“Of course my prince.”

Loki strolled back to the door glancing at you once before opening it and stepping out leaving you alone with the silence and furious glares.

Birger flopped back in the chair. “I think I’d rather be dead than experience that again.”

“What in the norms was that?” Inger said looking a bit panicked.

“He looked as if he was sizing each of us up,” Sassa said thinking deeply.

“And adoring Nova it seems.” Kari sneered.

You rolled your eyes returning to your corner in the back of the room.

“Servant, what was he speaking of? What examination?” Anala inquired as she sat down in a chair crossing her arms like a child pouting.

Birger popped upwards. “I almost forgot!” He sprinted over to a table sitting in the back of the room grabbing papers. “If I had forgotten I would have been flogged for it.”

“And what are the examinations for exactly?” Helle questioned before sitting next to Anala.

“He insisted on measuring each of your intelligence. This is the best way the queen and him could come to agree.”

“A exam?” Scoffed Lucille. “As if we were in primary school?”

“I suppose so miss.” He began handing each of you a quill and a paper.

“And if one of us fails?” Brenna asked nervously.

“I can not be sure. This process is confidential. I only know enough to keep you on task.” He handed you a paper and you nodded politely to him. “There is really no need to be nervous. They are quite simple. I hope.”

“I do not see the point. Why would he care about our intelligence?” Oydis complained.

“Why not ask Nova? She seems to know all about the Prince.”

The entire room laughed making you look up from your book.

“Knowledge is far better than ignorance. Of course, you would not know about that would you?”

Birger ignored this interaction and continued handing out the papers.

“You may ask him if you wish. My job is simply to make sure he is happy with you.” He stopped, standing in front of the door. “Please make him happy.”

You scanned the paper. “Once we are done, to whom do we turn this in?”

“I will be right outside. Hopefully catching my breath.” He opened the door slipping out leaving on;y the sound of it slamming shut and the anxiety of testing in school once more.

They were easy questions. About plant life and the effect of combining certain chemicals. Things you’ve read about before once or twice. There were physiological questions that took a bit longer than the others and simple questions that room very little time.  
It was.... odd. But in the best way.

As you began finishing up the test the feeling of eyes stung the back of your neck.

“Staring me down will not kill me if that is your goal.” You turned around to see most everyone staring at you. “Do you have something to say or will you just continue to stand there with your mouths agape like fishes?”

“How did you do that?”

“Do what exactly?”

“Attract his attention so easily.”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

“He said he loved your name,” Lucille complained.

“Then proceeded to kiss your hand.”

”If I remember correctly he said he thought it was lovely. Not that he loved it.”

“And what is the difference?”

“Quite large in fact.”

Anala stood up as if challenging you. “Do you not realize that If he has taken a liking to you, you are already a step ahead of the rest of us!”

“I sincerely doubt it meant anything.”

“And if it did?”

“Well, then you may roll in your own self-pity without wondering.” You smirked to her before turning your eyes back to the exam.

A large shadow rained over you. You glanced up to see Anala glaring down on you. “Do you think this is a game?”

“It is quite fun. For me at least.”

“You do not deserve the chance to be in my presence let alone the chance to speak to the prince.”

”I do not believe I care.”

“If it was not for your father you would have never been chosen.”

”Do not speak of my father Anala.” You growled. “Don’t you dare.”

“We have all been preparing for this our entire lives. You are a speck compared to us.”

“If you have to prepare your whole life to marry a man who would look upon you as a pet, it completely explains your lack of personality.”

You stood up looking her dead in the eye.

“He liked my name, something I did not choose, and was a gentleman for one moment. It is not possible he would choose his wife just off of that. I am no threat to you or anyone else in this room so please, keep your head upon your shoulders and leave me be. I have no intentions on winning. 

Each girl gave you a precise look of hatred that only fueled your smirk. You walked by Anala’s paper glancing at it. “Number one is Incorrect.” You stepped outside the door letting it shut behind you.

Day two and it seems everyone already despises you.

“Finished already?” Birger asked from a chair beside the door.

“Well yes. It was not too difficult.”

“Is that so?” He laughed joyfully. “I only said that to help calm any nerves you may have. I did not realize it to be true.”

“You did not put it together?”

“I did not. The prince did it himself.”

“Huh.” You chuckled. “Am I still needed, or may I be excused?”

“You may go. You are only required to be at the dinner tonight so they may welcome you all.”

“Of course. Thank you Birger.”

”My pleasure miss Nova.”

You smiled sweetly to him. Turning and walking away you began to make your way back to your chambers.

After a bit you found your way into an empty hall where you had met Magnus the night before. You smiled to yourself as you turned the corner not hitting anyone this time.

You weren’t sure why you couldn’t stop thinking of him. But you couldn’t. And every time you did your heart skipped.

”You finished it quickly.”

You quickly turned, not to meet the eyes of Magnus, but of Loki.

“Prince.” You bowed your head trying to regain your composure. “I apologize. I did not see you.”

“But I saw you. Someone who should be doing my examination.”

”I have finished.”

”Did you really?”

“I would not dare lie to the God of Lies.”

“That was quite fast.”

“It was not difficult.”

“Is that so?” He took a step forward towering over you. “Even I believed it to be a bit difficult.”

“I am not you.”

He gave you a look of amusement and annoyance.

You dropped your head quickly reconsidering your words. “I apologize-“

“Don’t. It was.. quite adorable.”

You glanced back up to him to see him looking a bit proud.

You were taken back by this. Why is he different than you expected? 

“What did you find the most difficult of the test?” He asked you as he pulled down his sleeves. 

“I found the-“

”Do not lie to the god of lies darling.”

You smirked at him. “It was not difficult in the least.”

“I see.” He smiled to the floor whispering to himself. “An intelligent woman.”

You looked at him suspiciously. “What was that?”

He studied you surprised that you heard him before looking over your head suddenly. “Who is that?”

You looked behind you and Magnus came around the corner.

“My prince!”

He stood in front of you heaving for breath as if he had run across the whole palace.

Loki quickly changed his demeanor looking to the frustrated Magnus. “Magnus, What is it?”

“Queen Frigga has requested you in your study as soon as possible.”

“What for?”

“She has received the first test and would like to review it as soon as possible.”

Looking in between them you could see the similarities and many differences. Both very handsome. Just in different ways. And while their eyes matched completely, everything else was so different you couldn’t say they even looked alike.

Loki looked to you bowing his head. “Till next time, Nova.” He grabbed your hand bringing it up and kissing it softly once again. Your cheeks almost burst into the colors of ten sunsets as Magnus stood and watched.

He accidentally hit your book from your hand. “Oh dear.”

You ducked down grabbing it off the floor. When you stood back up Loki and Magnus were looking at each other awkwardly. You raised your brow to this suspiciously.

Loki turned to leave before you could comment on it.

“Here.” You turned to see Magnus holding an apple to you. “I had heard you missed breakfast this morning.”

You took it smiling. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“Consider it a congratulation for your test.”

”Will I see you later?”

”I guarantee it.”

“Come along Magnus!” Loki called down the hall.

“Meet me after dinner. Right here.”

“Alright.”

Magnus winked at you before chasing after the prince.

You took bite off of the apple smiling at the thought of seeing him again. You watched them turn the corner together noticing the lack of acknowledgement of each other. 

What you did not notice was as they turned the corner, the illusion of Magnus shimmered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/x5nm3qbnahtaz7
> 
> Here’s a link to the dress I was describing. I think I will provide one for each chapter because why the hell not


	3. Irritably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is late. Irritably Late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPOST!
> 
> Sorry, I wanted to fix a few things. Hope it works for you! <333

He was late.

Very late.

The corridor only grew more lonely as the night pulled over the sun. And still, no Magnus. Queen Frigga and the prince Loki were supposed to join you all for dinner. Unfortunately, and much to the dismay of the other woman, something got in their way and they couldn't attend as promised.

And of course you knew he was a close assistant to Loki, you hadn’t expected him to be delayed as well. You did not mind as initially, you thought him to be only a few minutes behind.

But this was... irritatingly late.

If you had any self-worth you would have walked away minutes ago with no regrets. But, against your better judgment, you chose to stay. Waiting absurdly long for someone who would probably tell the Prince every word you said. Good or bad.

"I can not believe I was so naive." You growled to an empty corridor as the last of the sun disappeared. "Waiting this long for a man I have met only twice. It is pitiful."

At that exact moment loud footsteps drew your attention to the corner. Magnus glided around elegantly with his hands held tightly behind his back.

"Pitiful? Now I do not believe that for one moment."

Your heart leaped as you saw him step around the corner. You could never let him see the effect he had upon you.

"You are late."

He shrugged. "Late is such an unfavorable word."

"But it is still quite correct."

"Being correct is overvalued."

"Yet it is always said by someone who is not."

He frowned, fixing the cuffs of his uniform. "I am certainly surprised to see you stayed."

"I said I would come."

"I had no doubt you would. But you stayed and waited, even when I was exceptionally late."

"You may question every part of me Magnus, but never my patience."

He towered over you as his dangerous face turned into a brilliant grin. You both laughed together as the tension died away.

"It is wonderful to see you, Nova."

"You as well, Magnus."

"Thank you for waiting."

“Of course.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I was caught up with the prince.”

"You are lucky I did wait. Anyone else would have left long ago."

"Oh, but you are not anyone else, are you?"

"I would certainly hope not."

If he leaned any farther his nose would have collided with yours.

He quickly sieved your hand, smiling menacingly.

"Come with me. I have something to show you."

Through long corridors and archways too high for your reach he towed you along not bothering to explain where you were going.

You almost pulled away but ruled against it as your better judgment pounded behind the door you secured her in.

"Magnus-"

"Hush."

He pushed you behind a wall.

"Wha-"

"I said hush Nova.”

He placed his hand over your mouth nodding to you silently. You growled at him but he ignored you as he watched around the corner.

A moment later a cluster of servants rushed past you and Magnus. Thank the norms they did not see you as the sight would be quite suggestive as he held you against the wall with his hand clasped over your mouth.

As soon as they passed he took his hand from your face.

"I cannot have us getting caught our second day together."

“Caught? Am I a secret or something?”

“More like I am yours.”

“Why?”

“Well I don’t believe the royal family would quite pleased with me hanging around with you so closely.”

You glanced down seeing his chest still pressed against yours.

Your cheeks blushed furiously. He put his fingers under your chin smirking.

“Don’t worry. This will be our secret.”

He smiled, grabbing your hand and stepping away.

“Come on. I have a surprise for you.”

After a few more minutes of dragging you around, and one rather sore arm, he finally stopped outside of a rather large wooden door. It was an older one. Obviously had been there for thousands of years if you recognized the technique in which it was formed.

He turned to you smiling like a child.

"Close your eyes."

"Magnus are you going to ever explain what is going on?”

"Don’t you trust me?"

You paused for a moment raising your eyebrow. "I would like to."

"Then shut your eyes."

Hesitantly, you squeezed your eyes shut waiting patiently for the worst.

You could hear the large doors swing open as a gust of wind splashed over you. His hands grabbed your shoulders pushing you forward and into the next room.

"Alright, open them."

You opened your eyes and suddenly the air in the room seemed quite thin.

"The royal library." You clasped your hands over your mouth as the air escaped from your lungs. "You brought me to the royal library."

"Your observational skills are clearly intact."

You could not find words to describe the absolute joy you felt as you looked upon everything you've ever wished to see. Magnus stepped beside you watching your eyes dart every which way.

"I surmised that if you have read that series three times over, you have little to read of your own while staying here." He stepped out in front of you. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, it's magnificent!" You rushed forward looking over the thousands of books piling high.

You could hear his small laugh from behind you. "I knew you would."

"How in the norms did you get permission to bring me here?"

He laughed slyly. "I am closer to the prince than you might realize."

You twirled around a few times as your dress flew up around you. He laughed at you as you rejoiced in the book around you.

"Thank you, Magnus.” You took his hands in yours. “This is simply incredible."

He smiled at you with complete excitement and pride in his eyes.

"I uh..." He averted his gaze, taking his hands away from you as if something popped into his head he did not want you seeing. "I collected some works for you. Some I believe you will like."

Certainly enough, the table was filled with books of every shape and size.

"I have of course read them all and I would highly suggest every one of them. Except for this one."

He grabbed a book from the top of the pile, walking it over to you.

"This one, you must read first." He smiled handing it to you. "For an intelligent woman."

"From an intelligent man." You smirked before taking it and looking it over. "It is your favorite, isn't it?"

"One of them."

"Then I must read it first."

"I would be quite distraught if you did not." He laced his hand in yours leading you to the table. "Come. I've made tea for us."

"Wonderful."

He sat down on the long couch and you proceeded to sit beside him but with little space between you.

Your dress unintentionally sprayed out brushing against his leg.

“I must say,” He started as he poured the tea. “I had expected to see you in green and black. As those do seem to be the prince's color."

"Well, while I do agree that the green is quite nice, I knew the others may wear that color as well and I just could not help but decide against it."

He handed you a cup of tea.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

"So you wished to stand out from the other suitors?”

"I only wished to wear what I wanted to. No matter who it was for.”

“And how did the prince react to it?”

"Well..." You averted your eyes chuckling guiltily. "He did not seem to mind. If I knew any better I would have said he liked it.”

“He did.”

You laughed. “And how do you know that?”

“He told me.”

“Oh of course. I forget you two are best of friends.”

He laughed playfully. “Right. Best of friends.”

He set his cup down on the table looking back to you.

“And I suppose it did not end correctly?”

“I did what I intended to. However, the result was a bit unexpected. As you saw earlier with the..."

"The kiss."

"Oh, do not remind me." You put your face in your hand shaking your head.

He took a sip from his tea looking snide as ever. “Yes, that was quite interesting."

You chuckled silently. "It seems I am only a beginner in making people upset with me. I cannot compete against the god of it."

"He does have quite a talent for it."

"It is almost admirable."

"And what did the others think of this interaction?"

"Well, they already despised me beforehand, his attention only added to it."

“Despised you?”

“I may have insulted their intelligent once or twice. Not that I regret it one bit.”

He laughed. “I'm sure they are only envious of you."

"Of me?" You laughed into your hand. "That is ridiculous. They can barely acknowledge me, let alone be jealous of me."

"You do not see do you?”

You raised your brow. “See What?”

“The beauty and intelligence you exude.”

You placed your cup down annoyed.

“Stop Magnus. I don’t need lies fed to me.”

He laughed. “Oddly enough, I am not lying.”

You rolled your eyes.

"It does not matter anyway. They will continue to do so even when I have told them repeatedly, I have no intentions of winning."

"Whatever you believe, you should pay no mind to them. Their ignorance shines straight through their hollow smiles."

"I'm afraid it is their hollow smiles will win in the end."

"Why do you say that?"

"They have been training their whole lives for this. Preparing for a husband of his standard. I would not be surprised if I was kicked out before the queen even saw me as I have obviously not been trained as they have.”

"It is not obvious to me."

"It is to them." You dropped your head to the floor. "I am merely a bump in their ever-expanding road."

"That means in no way that they are above you."

"I don't particularly believe they are above me. Only that they are more suited to this role."

He placed his teacup down looking you in the eye.

"Nova, please tell me you do not believe the things they say to you?"

You smiled trying to cover your dropping heart.

"I strive not to."

He paused looking back to you. "Tomorrow you will see, the prince will see past them.”

You shrugged ignoring how close he had gotten to you.

"We can only hope I suppose."

He stopped looking like he was think about something important.

“Are you alright Magnus?”

“Yes. Yes. Fine.”

You frowned. “No you are not.”

He took a long breath preparing himself.

"Nova, I need to tell you something."

“I knew you were not ok.” You laughed.

“I’m serious.”

He looked serious. This was important to him. What it was didn’t matter, it mattered because it meant something to him.

“Go on.”

He grabbed your hand. "Nova I am-"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from the doorway drawing Magnus's attention away from you.

You directed your eyes to the doorway immediately noticing Queen Frigga placed elegantly in the door as they were open wide.

"My queen." You immediately stood up from the chairs bowing to her.

"My dear girl," Her voice was sweet but her eyes stared daggers at Magnus. "What are you doing in here so late?"

"Magnus was simply showing me the royal library."

He stood up next to you staring intensely at her as well. They looked as if they were reading each other's minds making you feel like you were on the outside of the conversation.

"I apologize, my queen if I was not allowed in here. Please do not blame Magnus. I asked and he simply showed me-"

"No, if Magnus showed you, you certainly have permission." You tilted her head at you as if realizing something. "Nova correct?"

"Yes, miss. One of the suitors."

“No, not of the suitors.” She approached looking excited now. "Oh, yes of course. I have read your papers on Midgardian history and the effect it took on the realms."

You gazed at her shocked. "You have?"

She laughed politely. “It was truly intriguing and quite well done."

You smiled proudly. "Thank you, my queen. I am incredibly honored."

She directed her eyes to Magnus. "And you.."

"Magnus." ‘

"Magnus." She nodded her head to him frowning. “I trust you are treating her well."

Magnus huffed irritated at something but you stepped up before he could respond.

"He has been quite helpful in choosing some new books to read."

"And he will do right by bringing those books to your chambers in the morning. By himself."

"I will?" You glanced at him suspiciously. He looked at you and his composure changed quickly."....of course, I will, my queen."

"Right... Thank you, Magnus."

They had another mental conversation that made you change your weight from foot to foot.

"Miss Nova," Frigga started. "You have quite a long day tomorrow. I should not hold you from going to bed."

"Oh, yes of course." You glanced at Magnus before stepping around the table and walking up to Frigga. "Goodnight my queen."

"Goodnight Nova."

"Goodnight Miss Nova," Magnus spoke from behind you.

You beamed back at him, bowing your head. "Thank you, Magnus, for your help. Goodnight."

With those final words, you stepped out of the room, shutting the door and leaving The Queen and Magnus alone in the library.

"Loki..."

He sighed as his illusion faded away and he was left staring at the door where she had just left though.

"I know."


	4. You Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in your room with Magnus when the queen summons you to her study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope it works for you. :)

"But you see, it's two by two."

"Really?"

You jumped to the edge of your seat eagerly explaining the information you had gathered to Magnus.

"They have already let four go. You had to have heard something. Thyra, Brenna, Eira, and Helle were sent home as of yesterday. And the next two are going tonight."

Magnus looked to you, displaying the same amount of intrigue and excitement that you did.

"Well do you know who it is going to be?"

"I have no idea! And that is what is enthralling! The anticipation. For honestly it could be anyone."

"How do you know all this? Did they tell you?"

"Sadly, they refuse to tell us anything." You rolled your eyes dramatically. "No matter how much I pester them."

"How far do you push it?"

"As far as I possibly can."

He grinned. "Now that's my girl."

You giggled quietly.

"So if they will not confirm anything, how do you know any of this is true?"

"Well, they are following a pattern you see."

You dug into your dress pocket, pulling out a folded piece of parchment paper with your notes scribbled upon it.

Magnus snickered. "You made notes?"

"I have to do something during those useless hours with the other suitors."

Magnus took them from your hand and began to read them over.

"You see, they give us certain tests." You pointed to different things on the paper. "For example, the exams. I do not know for certain but I believe the ones with-"

"The lowest scores are sent home."

"Thus eliminating the choices-"

"And ensuring the correct one fits the prince as much as she fits him."

"Exactly!"

"Curious."

You clutched onto his arms excitedly as you looked over his shoulder at your notes.

"Usually, they would place us in a line choose in a single day, but not this time. They want to choose the right person and they chose this way to do it. It's so different, isn't it?"

You looked up to him smiling but he already seemed to be looking at you with a starry-eyed gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He smirked, refusing to take his eyes from yours. "I simply cannot help but stare and admire you as you bask in things you push to understand."

Your cheeks glowed as you took your notes back placing them on the table and out of his reach.

"Don't stare." You stood from your seat smoothing your dress out. "It's rude."

"But I can stare at no one else but you."

"There are plenty of other woman to stare at."

"And yet, I chose you."

You turned, glaring at him. "You are completely insufferable Magnus."

He grinned as he stood and stared down at you.

"But you adore it."

"With every single part of me."

He smiled bringing his palm up to touch your face but you turned away before he even got the chance.

"Help me collect these books."

You glanced back at him noticing that he looked frustrated.

He kept trying to do that. Touch you so softly. You couldn't let him. Not until this whole "suitor" ordeal had finished. He could get into a whole different world of trouble for that.

"Well come on. Don't leave me to do it myself." You faked a smile trying to change the mood.

"I suppose I must do what my lady tells me."

"I am not your lady Magnus, and you should never think of me as such."

He chuckled slyly as you turned walking to your bookshelf.

"You will be."

You don't think he meant for you to hear him, but it was just loud enough for you to decipher.

Luckily you were looking away, as your cheeks burned red.

You cleared your throat trying to regain your composure.

"I am honestly surprised the queen has not yet thrown me from the palace for the other night."

He stood by you placing book after book back on the shelf. "You had done nothing wrong. You do not have to worry."

"Even if I do not find myself dismissed, you could still find yourself in trouble."

"I suppose In a situation such as this, it would be the servant who would be dismissed. Not the possible suitor to the prince."

You raised your brow. "So why weren't you?"

"I have quite a way with words Nova. You know this." He smirked looking almost innocent.

You giggled as you sat down in your chair. "You still will not tell me what happened after I left."

He shrugged. "It is not worth your time."

"Oh but It is most definitely worth my time."

"And why is that?"

"Because If words like that can get you out of trouble that massive, they are most definitely worth knowing."

He laughed. "Maybe another time, my darling. I believe someone may be at the door."

There was suddenly a knock from behind him.

"Oh, you are good."

"Miss?" A man's voice echoed from behind it.

"Just a moment!" You giggled as Magnus as you both eagerly searched for a place to hide him. "Is the balcony alright?"

"I suppose it will have to do."

"Miss? May I come in?"

"One moment!"

Magnus rushed towards the balcony, grabbing the doors in each hand. He winked at you before shutting them over himself.

You quickly sat down at your seat picking up a book, making yourself look busy.

"Come in."

A guard pushed through the door as the sun hit his armor just right, almost blinding you.

"Arvid." You attempted to smile. "It's nice to see you again."

He pulled his helmet off, stepping further inside. "You as well Miss."

You laughed shaking your head. "I told you not to call me that."

He nodded his head. "Of course miss Nova."

"I suppose that is far better than nothing." You fixed yourself in the chair. "Am I needed for something?"

"Yes, miss. The queen has summoned you to her study at once."

"What for?"

"She has something important to discuss with you. I apologize but I know nothing else."

"Oh." You groaned lowering your eyes. "I see."

This was it. You were going to be kicked out of the palace.

You closed your book standing up as if the thought did not bother you in the slightest.

"Well then Arvid, lead the way."

Arvid turned walking out of the room. You followed him to the door where you turned to look to the balcony.

Magnus stuck his head out from behind the doors.

"I'll see you tonight." He mouthed to you.

You barely grinned at him before shutting the door and following Arvid down the hall.

"I might very well be gone by then." You whispered dropping your eyes to the floor.

After a while of walking, you arrived at what seemed to be the queen's study. The walls were lined with books and stone. There were beautiful paintings showing landscapes you had never seen before.

She was leaning over a desk looking through a stack of papers and books. Her dress was sprawled out across the floor as she looked as if she had been there for a while.

"Your highness, miss Nova has arrived."

The queen finally turned around noticing you and smiling so kindly, you almost forgot what you were here for.

She turned her eyes to Arvid nodding her head. "Yes, thank you, Arvid. Please, do shut the doors on the way out. This is a private discussion."

"Yes, your highness." He bowed respectfully before leaving and sealing the doors behind him.

As soon as the door had shut, the queen turned back around to her papers barely acknowledging you in the room. You only stood there waiting for her to inevitably dismiss you from the palace.

"Your highness, I believe I should apologize for-"

"Would you look through this agreement with me?"

Your eyes widened as her words shocked you. "I'm sorry?"

She turned to look at you. "This agreement was just submitted to me today. It is a rather important document and I could certainly use a second pair of eyes to review it. I was wondering if you would do so for me."

You cleared your throat, attempting to regain your composure. "Um... Yes, of course. I would be honored, my queen."

You stepped beside her looking down at the paper sprawled across the table.

"What type of agreement is it?"

"It is for the land of a new healing wing."

"For the Northside of the village correct?"

"Yes, I believe so."

You placed your hand on the paper looking over it. "I have heard of this. They have been requesting it for months."

"This is the final step. As soon as this goes through it will be built."

"Oh, but that is wonderful! They have needed one for a long time."

She chuckled. "I will give you a moment to read. Let me know if you have found anything."

You smiled excitedly at her then back down to the paper. "Thank you."

She nodded her head before stepping away and letting you move up to the agreement.

Your eyes scanned each word of the agreement. There wasn't much to check as most were only filler to confuse the reader. Very well constructed and made by very well educated people. The lords most likely. Most everything seemed in order but one line, only one, could mess up the whole thing. And it most obviously was not an accident.

"My queen?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I believe I may have found something."

She walked forward looking over the document.

"If you look at this part specifically, you can see how the wording can be manipulated."

"Go on."

You moved slightly to the side so she may see. "It states here that this land will be used to the court's will."

"Yes and?"

"Well while the court may have it be a healing section, for now, it may very well be changed in the future. To anything they wish. And there may not be much you can do to stop it. "

"And you believe the lords will do wrong?"

You shook your head frantically. "Oh no no, I would never suggest something such as that."

Much to your surprise, she laughed, easing the tension layered in the room by a subsequent amount. "No worries love, I know they most definitely would."

You laughed along with her, quietly smiling.

"I see your point Nova. But what do you suggest we do about it?"

You thought for a moment. "I suppose, if it were me, I would put it into the hands of the people, not particularly the lords."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"How often will the lords honestly use this structure? The people are the ones who see it necessary. So when the people see it fit to change it, then it shall be. They will be the one using it after all."

She smiled kindly down to the paper then back up to you. "A very excellent point."

"Thank you, for the opportunity your highness." You chuckled. "Although I'm afraid the lords will not be too pleased."

"The lords' opinion of me is rarely worth thinking of." She pulled the papers together placing them aside. "They are as mindless and the other suitors."

You laughed making her smile.

"Thank you for finding that for me, Nova. I will have it changed right away."

"As soon as possible I hope."

"Are you familiar with the area?"

"Yes, my queen, I used to live there as a child."

"Really?" She asked looking intrigued. "Well then they will happy to know you helped them."

"It is an honor to be involved at all."

She chuckled sitting back down in her seat. "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely."

You sat in the chairs behind you as she waved her hand, summoning a tray with a full tea set placed upon it. She poured two cups before sitting back down and handing you one.

"Thank you."

"Of course dear." She sipped from her cup looking more elegant than you could ever hope to be. "Now, my dear, about the other night," She placed her cup down. "I believe apologies are in order."

You sighed. "Of course, my queen, I am so extremely sor-"

She placed her finger over your lips stopping you. "But not from you dear, from me."

You raised your brow completely bewildered. "I must admit, my queen, but I do not understand."

"Nova, I'm afraid when I found you the other night I assumed there was something rather.... unfavorable taking place."

Your eyes widened. "Oh. You thought we were..."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh no. No, no of course not."

"I know dear." She placed her hand on your knee stopping you. "I trust your word."

"I swear my queen I would never."

She laughed. "I highly doubted you would. But at that moment my mind played tricks on me and I believed I may have just been wrong." she sipped her tea. "But of course, I should have known I wasn't."

You raised your brow intrigued. "What changed your mind?"

"Magnus... revealed himself, if you would. He explained why he was there with you. How you befriended him even with his title." She laughed quietly. "How he believed you were intelligent beyond your years."

You giggled. "Did he truly say that?"

"And more."

Your cheeks flushed making you feel completely embarrassed.

"He is very kind to me. He listens to me when others do not seem to want to. I feel I would be lost here without him. But I know the limits."

She glanced to the side as if thinking. "My son, Loki, I understand he does not present himself in a way you may understand but he does have his reasons. And I know that makes it further difficult particularly when you did not wish to be here."

"No, my queen, I do not."

"And I understand that Love. I do." She placed her hand on yours trying to make you feel relaxed. "We only wished for the best and the brightest for my son and you fill both."

You turned your eyes to the floor. "That is very kind of you to say."

She sighed. "You have earned your spot among the suitors. And I do not wish for you to think you do not belong. But I do want you to be happy as you are here."

You glanced at her curiously.

"My point is Nova, if it is Magnus who helps you adapt to this. If he helps you grow, to enjoy life here, even if it is just for now. I will give him every opportunity."

"My queen?"

"I know it is practically considered inappropriate for a servant such as Magnus to be so formal with someone such as you but I believe, if you wish to, you may continue with him."

"You are giving me... permission?"

"I am."

You looked to the floor as your mind swirled with thoughts and feelings you could not begin to explain.

You laughed grinning. "I must admit, I am not sure what to say."

"You do not have to say anything, my dear." She smiled. "I just wish for you to know."

"Does Magnus know already?"

"We discussed it last night, after you had retreated. The only rule I ask is that we keep it to ourselves. After all, the prince does not have to know everything."

You smiled excitedly. "Thank you, so much, your majesty."

She stood from her seat and you followed standing beside her still smiling just as bright.

"There will be a dinner soon. It is important for the process." She explained as you walked to the door together. "You will want to look your best as this is where we choose the final two."

"But are we not only on eight?"

"The numbers will dwindle quickly. And I have confidence you will make it that far."

You clutched your teeth. "How exciting."

She grinned laughing. "From what I have seen, you will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"I suppose I can only do my best."

She pressed the tops of her fingers to your chin. "Hold your head high Love. You are a bright girl. With more fire in you than even you realize."

"Thank you, my queen."

She opened the door for you motioning you out.

"Arvid, please lead her back to her chambers."

"Yes, your highness." He bowed before proceeding forward and down the hall.

You turned back to her nodding your head. "Thank you, for everything, your highness. I hope to see you soon."

"You as well, Nova."

The door shut over her and you followed Arvid down the hall and towards your chambers.

_"You will be good for him."_


	5. Love is Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Amelia discuss Love before the grand feast of the suitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps. I know you are all waiting for it. The big reveal. It is soon. Very soon but you must have patience. Because whoa it's going to be angsty just you wait.

You silently listened to the hum of the wind as you leaned over your high balcony watching the servants as they scrambled over themselves to collect flowers from the garden below for the grand feast tonight. THE great feast. The one where Prince Loki would announce the final two. It was quite important. Which of course so close to the end of the process it would seem anything would be.

They had dismissed so many women, eight if you were correct, (and you were) and after each step of the process, two more would go. It turned out your theory was correct. Magnus seemed prouder than ever as he stood behind Loki as he explained. Now there were only four of you left. Anala, Kari Aria, and you. Only four. And only one would be chosen.

You attempted not to worry. It was unlikely he would choose you. You had shown no interest in any of the things they had given. Trying your very best to blend in, hoping that they would ignore you every step of the way and eliminate you out of pure boredom. But still, you were here, and you always caught him looking at you.

The prince may have been everything you had ever heard him to be. Intelligent, handsome, powerful, but no matter how much you were around him he always felt so distant. He was constantly standing in the back of the room observing the process without saying so much as a word. It was if he was observing every woman. Especially you at times. But it didn’t seem as if he did not want to be there as Magnus had suggested, he almost seemed as if he was playing with dolls. You detested that. And had made it very clear to the queen you did not wish to be here. So why in the norms did you make it so far?

You had to stop. You must.

You leaned over the balcony farther trying to think of anything but that.

Your mind began to drift to the bushes below. And you slowly began to yearn to be down there yourself to run in the garden and help bloom the dazzling buds placed carefully in the bushes below. But you would not be allowed to do so as you must only stay in your room till the feast tonight.

Maybe tonight, with Magnus. You two could go out there and enjoy the gardens together. Even if you were dismissed they could not possibly make you leave till the morning. Of course, you couldn’t bloom any flowers before him. You adored doing so but what would happen if the royal family knew you welded some magic? You could not risk pulling any more attention to you.

But he wouldn’t tell, would he? He seemed kind like that. He knew how to keep a secret. Knew to make you laugh, even if you did not want to. If he was not so completely stubborn, you would have called him... wonderful. He was so witty. And quite funny. Always listening to you as you babbled on and knowing what you meant even if you made no sense. He was so skillful and sarcastic and brilliant and...  
  
“If I may miss,” Amelia's voice dragged you from your thought as she trimmed the hem of your dress. “Who are you thinking about?”

You turned from the garden to look upon her. “I’m sorry?”

She shrugged innocently. “If you do not mind me saying miss Nova, you are a very grounded woman. It is not difficult to tell when your head is dancing through the clouds.”

You chuckled walking back inside of the room. “And what exactly do I look like as my head is sailing up with the wind?”

She turned her eyes to the floor as she stood from the dress dusting her hands off. “I do not know If I should say.”

“Oh but I insist. You’ve piqued my interest after all.” You giggled as she moved to the front of the dress.

“Well, milady, you look brighter. Almost as if something new has come along that has a deeper meaning to you than anything before.”

“And you assume it is a man?” You inquired as you strolled over to stand beside her. “I only could be excited about tonight. Or have found another book to obsess over.”

She shook her head. “It is different than those other things Miss. While those bring people glee and excitement, Love brings only harmony and happiness.”

“And pain.”

“There is no love if there is no pain. But I have seen the look you have before. I know the difference.”

“Hm.” You kneeled beside her to watch as she worked. “You have a very keen eye, Amelia.”

She looked at you smiling lightly. “But there is someone?”

You shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“And you love him?”

You hesitated as your breath became caught in your throat.

Amelia saw immediately. “I do not mean to intrude miss. I only-“

“No no. It’s alright.” You chuckled looking back up to her. “I am not sure if I do love him. Love, to me, has always been considered a very powerful word. One I would not use lightly as it could very well cause civilizations to come tumbling down.”

“So you choose not to use it?”

“I use it... cautiously.”

She smiled before turning her eyes back to the dress. “I believe that is completely understandable miss Nova.”

“But do tell me, Amelia,” She looked up from her work with a needle sticking from her mouth. “What do you consider to be love?”

She took the pin down and laced it in with the dress. “I suppose to me milady, love is patience.”

“Patience?”

She laughed. “I may be a bit daft to believe so, I do understand that. But I always try to think that there is always more to a person than what can be seen. You just have to be patient, wait and they will show you.”

You raised your brow curiously entranced in her words.

“That could go both ways, however. A person could act kind and loving but could turn out to be entirely mad.”

“But if you love them,” She smiled as she stitched. “If you truly love them, you could except them for their madness.”

“And what if you are afraid to love someone? Even if you know who they are.”

She looked at you sadly. “You should never be afraid to love. No matter who it is with.”

You shut your eyes taking a long breath as your heart bounded and your head plunged. Logic and love argued like children inside your head. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Amelia looked at you curiously. “Miss, is everything alright?”

Quickly pulling a smile and your eyes from the floor you nodded.

“Yes, just fine. Thank you.” You stood up from your spot. “That was extremely profound of you Amelia.”

“Thank you, Nova.”

“And this dress is beautiful.”

Her cheeks crimsoned. “It is truly my pleasure.” She stood up from her spot dusting her hands off. “I have always relished in the opportunities of designing things such as this.”

“Well, you have done a wonderful job. I should ask you to be mine from now on.”

She smiled. “Quite honestly, It would be an honor.” She stepped forward taking it off the model. “Would you like to put it on now or shall we wait a bit longer?”

“I don’t believe I could wait any longer.” You laughed, stepping forward to the dress she held.

You quickly slipped it on, as you were too excited to wait. It was gorgeous in your eyes. Pink but not absurdly so. Long flowing sleeves, and a skirt that dragged behind you. And finally, the chest and hair were decorated in elegant flowers of all different kinds and colors.

“You look captivating Milady.”

“All thanks to you no doubt.” You chuckled as you swayed back and forth in the elegant gown.

“I am certain the other will marvel at you.”

You looked to the floor laughing quietly. “If they do, it will be over your design, not particularly of me.”

“I don’t believe you see as much as the rest of us do miss Nova.”

You smiled glimpsing at her. “You are very kind Amelia.”

She stepped forward standing beside you in the mirror. “But as for the other woman, If I may speak freely miss?”

You raised your brow curiously. “Please do.”

She straightened herself out. “You may put a dress and pretty hair upon an animal but that does not make it look or act less like one.”

You laughed with her. “That is wonderful yet so awful.”

She slowly stopped laughing and stood up straight again. “We staff are not particularly pleased with the other suitors.”

“I understand.” You stood up straight again. “They are not quite pleasant to be around.”

She smiled back at you then suddenly looked startled.

“Oh-oh!” She ran over to the edge of the mirror collecting her things. “If I may be dismissed, miss Nova. I am expected to help prepare the feast for tonight.”

You giggled. “Of course, Amelia, Thank you so much for your help.”

She promptly scuttled to the door, standing right outside of it and bowing. “Thank you, milady. I will see you tonight.”

You bowed your head to her. “See you tonight.”

She silently stepped out the door before a large bang proceeded her from it shutting.

You laughed to yourself as you went to collect some of the many books piled high upon your work station. Collecting a few you stepped to the bookshelf and began putting them on one by one until you heard a soft knock at the door.

“Come in.” You called out as you continued to put the books upon the shelf. You heard the door open and then shut from behind you. “Did you forget something of yours, Amelia?”

“And how could I do that? You simply are impossible to forget.”

You chuckled to yourself as you realized it was not Amelia who had come in.

“Hello, Magnus.”

His mouth laced into a glorious smirk you could feel burning your back. “Hello, Nova.”

“And what exactly are you doing here?” You commented as you continued to place the books upon the shelf. “Should you not be helping prepare the feast tonight with the others?”

“I believe they can manage without me.”

“But would someone not notice your absence? You are an important person to the prince after all.”

“If they do, and it is unlikely they will, I can simply say I was serving you.”

You chuckled placing the rest of the books down on a small wooden table by the shelves. “You have thought this through.”

“Thoroughly.”

“I can see so.”

You smiled finally turning to face him.

You instantly noticed his eyes scan you up and down. Feeling rather uncomfortable you grabbed your dress in your arms collecting it as you walked over to your desk where your notes lied.

“I believe we have been over how I feel about staring.”

“Oh, but I cannot help it.” He stepped over to the table where you had laid the books smiling far brighter than before. “All the realms would stop and stare at you.”

You rolled your eyes as you sat in your desk chair to look over your papers. “Now don’t be ridiculous. The realms have far better things to do than stare at me.”

He was only a few steps behind you now. “Then I would make them stop. For they should appreciate you as I do.”

“Appreciate me?” You laughed turning in your chair to look at him. “And what exactly would they appreciate me for?”

“For everything that I do.”

“And what is that?’

He stepped back, bowing dramatically. “If I could speak freely Miss Nova.”

“I would never have it any other way, sir Magnus.” You taunted.

He smirked childishly. “They should appreciate your intellect.”

“Really?”

“Your divine beauty.”

“Divine?” You laughed.

“Your wonderful laughter,” he continued. “Your wit, your remarkable insults, the way your nose turned red as I make you blush.”

You rolled your eyes turning back to your work. “You're incorrigible.”

“The light you bring into the room as you step inside, the kindness you show to everyone around.” He approached you from behind as his voice echoed into your ear. “And for the way, you continuously work so hard on something even when the biggest feast of your life is tonight.”

“The biggest feast of my life?” You scoffed snickering. “Why in the norms should I stop working for something as useless as that!”

He acted as if he was insulted. “Useless? Oh, my dear Nova, you wound me.”

You laughed throwing your head back. “It is just another dinner! My work in no way interferes with anything about it!”

He came and stood beside your desk watching you as you worked.

“Isn’t the prince selecting the final two suitors tonight?”

You rolled your eyes. “And so what if he is?”

“Well, I thought you would be excited.”

“And why would you ever assume that?” You smirked looking up to him. “You know better than anyone else that I do not care about this process.”

“However, he is the prince.” His chest puffed out as he stood a bit taller. “The god of mischief. Son of Odin. Brother of Thor. A powerful sorcerer and eir to the throne of Asgard.”

You looked up to him doubtfully. “You're serious?”

He leaned forward smiling smugly. “Always.”

“Alright, then I believe I understand.” You grabbed more books from your table standing up and smirking at him. “You fancy him.”

He gasped as you walked to the shelf placing the books on the same table as before.

“I do not!”

“You so clearly do!” You laughed taunting him. “The way you fawn over him. Constantly telling me about how extraordinary he is. You have some sort of deep-seated appreciation for him that I do not know of.”

“I believe it is called respect.”

“I believe it is called obsession.” You smirked to him as you sat back down at your desk to continue working.

He raised his brow looking entertained of your laughing.

“And what is Miss Nova working so intensely on instead of falling over the prince as the other woman do?” He lurched forward seizing the paper from under your quill pulling it away from you.

“Hey!” You jumped up from your desk chair running after him the best you could in your dress.

“This is the new healing wing.” He stepped away holding the paper far from your reach. “For the north side of the village.”

“Give it here!” You laughed trying to grab it from him.

He held it to the light of the balcony. “And you have been outlining the land.”

“Come on! It is not done!” You sprang after him but he backed away before you could reach him.

He stepped out to the balcony still keeping it away from you. “You have done an excellent job.”

“Stop it.”

“I’m being genuine.”

“You are incapable of anything genuine.” You grinned.

He leaned over the balcony observing it still. “Oh, I do believe it will work perfectly.”

“It’s just my design. No one is using it. I was simply curious. Now give it here.” You reached for it but he moved out of the way before you could grasp it.

“You may have it back when I am finished with it.”

“And when will that be?”

“Whenever I say so.” He replied smugly.

“Fine fine.” You rolled your eyes leaning against the balcony as he continued to read it over. A few minutes later he stopped and looked down from the castle out towards the village.

He pointed over the land. “And it is going to be right out there?”

“You're close.” You took his hand moving it slightly to the left. “It is there. Right past the marketplace.”

“I see.”

He wrapped his hand around yours interlacing his fingers between yours before pulling it down in within you two.

“If It means anything to you, my darling,” You looked down to your hands then back up to him as he beamed down at you. “I think you are brilliant.”

You grabbed your combined hands with the other.

“It means everything.”

He looked down at you smiling brightly before bringing both your hands up and kissing yours.

You smirked carelessly as he drew you close enough for you to rest your head upon his shoulder. You both looked out to the sinking sun over the beautiful garden as terrible thoughts swirled in your head.

“What if he does choose me, Magnus?”

“Hm?”

“The prince.” You shut your eyes drifting closer into his breath. “If he does choose me tonight. If I am to be one of the final people to be his wife. What am I to do then?”

He stayed silent, his heartbeat the only thing convincing you he was still there.

“You do not want this as the others do. The others... they would say yes to him in a heartbeat, even knowing he may never love them. But you. You are hesitant.” He took a long breath, his voice quivering. “You do not wish to love him.”

“I do not wish to be forced to.”

His hand ran over your hair as his eyes stared softly at the top of your head. “I do not know what will happen, my darling. I wish I could assure you that everything would be alright. That you would be content with what will happen in the future.” He peered down at you as sadness lived wildly in his eyes. “But I cannot.”

You lowered your head to the floor. “I know you cannot. You should not have to comfort me in my insecurities.”

“But know this Nova,” He started drawing your attention back up to him. “I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy.”

You looked up, smiling at him.

“I am happy.”

There was suddenly a faint yet prominent knock at the door.

“Miss Nova? It is time.” Birger called from the other side of the door making your body tense up as your nerves return.

Magnus rubbed his thumb against your hand nodding his head towards the door for you to answer.

“Yes, Birger. Just give me a moment.”

You looked up to Magnus seeing the content spread through his face as he looked up to him concern glossing yours.

“I don’t want to go.”

“You have to.”

You shut your eyes dropping your head to the floor. His finger touched the edge of your chin making you look up to him.

“Everything will be alright, my darling.”

You chuckled. “You seem so sure.”

“I am sure." You took a deep breath grabbing the hand holding your chin. "I swear to you, you will be happy.”

You stood on your toes barely reaching the height of his cheek and kissing it. “I trust you, Magnus.” You came back down seeing his pale cheeks red as ever. “Thank you.”

“Miss Nova? We really must go!”

“I'm coming!” You called to the door as you walked over leaving Magnus alone at the balcony. You pressed your hands to the handle before hearing him behind you.

“Nova?”

You turned. “Yes?”

He smiled far brighter than ever before. “You are completely extraordinary.”

You smirked. “I know.”

He watched proudly as you as you turned opening the door and stepping out to the hall where Birger stood with the final three suitors.

“I’m ready.”


	6. Would you dance with me, Nova?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOOONG chapter today that I sincerely hope you enjoy. There is a lot of reading so sorry if you don't like that sort of thing. 
> 
> Spoiler: this is not the reveal. But it does have feels so be prepared.

“Did you see him yesterday? In his gorgeous lounging clothing, as he watched us from above.”

“I did! He was mesmerizing.”

“He was more than that! He simply radiated confidence.”

“Not to mention his cheekbones and skill.”

“And the way he speaks with such command.”

“One word like that to me and I would be on the bed before he saw me come in.”

The shrieking laughter that echoed through the hall made you grimace.

"Imbeciles."

Ordinarily, the walk from your chambers to the royal dining hall was quite short. Taking no longer than 7 minutes in total, even if you were walking at a slow pace. However, with the hopeless suitors by your side, it was as if you had blocks of stone slowly dragging you down the hall as torturous chatter stung your ears.

In other words, it was completely and utterly torturous.

Just as you had expected, they were each wearing practically the same gown. Each one green and gold with a corset that clearly wouldn’t let them breathe as gold hairpieces glimmered in their hair. The perfect outfits for dancing as well as looking like fraudulent sparkly trees.

“You should have seen the way he looked at me!” Kari proclaimed. “With such intensity that I almost fainted where I stood.”

“He does have quite intense eyes.”

“Not only intense but kind.”

“Kind? Really?”

“Oh, yes. I ran into him in the hall yesterday as I was coming for my fitting. He smiled and bowed to me before running off. Even in a rush, he chose to acknowledge me. So polite.”

“Where do you think he was going so hastily?”

“I’m not sure. Although now that I think of it he seemed rather giddy.”

“That is the life of a royal. Completely glamorous at every turn yet always dashing about.”

"Yes, glamorous." You sighed rolling your eyes. "Being forcibly pushed into marriage by your father is extravagant Indeed.”

“And how would you know anything of the royal lifestyle Nova?” Kari snapped as she glared over her shoulder. “You know nothing.”

You laughed. “I know nothing? Oh Kari, If I know nothing I cannot even begin to imagine what you know.”

"It does not matter what we know," Anala pronounced from beside Kari. "We simply must do what we are told. Then once we find a suitable husband, we are there to please him and represent him. Our vicinity for knowledge means nothing to them, so it means nothing to us."

You frowned. “How completely dull.”

“It is not 'dull'. It is what we have trained our entire lives to be."

"We have worked endlessly on how to be an elegant wife, how to properly represent our husbands and how to live proudly by their side no matter the circumstances."

"We have strived to be a woman even the princes would consider having. Unlike you."

“We are not their objects.” You laughed in disbelief. “We are allowed to breathe and love and prosper like real living people. And If a husband does not wish that for you, he is not worth having. So no I may not know much of royal lives, but from your description, glorious, it is not.”

“Oh but the gowns and the balls.” Anala reminisced lovingly. “All the power. The chance to stand with the Alfather and speak with the queen. Even with a restraining husband, all that seemed entirely worth it.”

"You would never be loved. Don't you realize that?"

"Who cares for love? This was never about Love. This was about power."

You rolled your eyes. “However, the royal life is far more than what you seem to believe, Anala. Even you, stuck in your fantasy and riches, must know that.”

“Such as?”

“As a leader, it is your responsibility to take care of the citizens. Help protect them and support them when they need it. The gowns and the glamor are wonderful of course but they are not necessary. You may have power but that power should be used to help the people who need it.”

They all glared daggers at you but you walked on as if you did not notice.

“And where did you learn all that?”

"By not only observing the queen and princes but also reading on the subject.”

Kari rolled her eyes. “You are always reading. How am I not surprised that you have read of this as well?”

“I don’t believe that should be considered a bad thing.” You smiled shaking your head. “The royal library is open to us all. If you sincerely want to know what you are marrying into I can give them to you. All the books I find on these things are wonderful and-“

“Completely worthless.”

You sighed deeply, finally giving up.

"Only the ignorant despise knowledge, Asta.” You smirked at her. “Do not hurt yourself more than you already have.”

The four of you rounded the final corner as you stepped to the elegant, yet rather threatening door, that opened to the royal dining hall.

“Ah, ladies, right on time.” Birger excitingly stated as his heels bounced at the edge of the door. “Everyone has already arrived. They are simply waiting for you.”

“Even the prince?” Kari asked giddily.

Birger nodded his head. “Just arrived a moment ago with his brother. They should be sitting down now.”

Excited squealing sounded out at even the mention of the prince only making you grimace. Birger clapped his hands and the servants standing beside him rushed forward to each of you. They began pulling and prodding at your hair and gowns, making sure nothing was out of place.

“As you enter, we will introduce you. Simply bow to the royals and take your seat. Tonight, you are simply to observe until the announcement. Because as suitors of the prince he is the only one who may dance with you, so none of that tonight.”

The other woman groaned simultaneously.

“I do not make the rules, I simply enforce them.”

He nodded his head to the other servants as they scurried away leaving you all alone with him.

“Are we ready ladies?”

“Yes.”

“Of course.”

“Definitely.”

“Absolutely not.”

Birger nodded his head satisfied at the respond before motioning to the guards. The doors opened up just enough for Anala to step inside.

You could hear the mumbling voices cease as she stepped inside.

“The suitor, Lady Anala.”

A voice announced her so clearly it had to reach every inch of the palace. There was a large round of applause that quieted for a few moments before the door opened again and Kari stepped inside.

“The suitor, Lady Kari.”

The door shut behind her as the applause sounded off again, even louder this time.

Asta stepped forward to the door waiting until it opened again. “Enjoy yourself here tonight, Nova.” She snarled to you. “It will certainly be your last."

You quietly laughed. “For once, Asta, I do sincerely hope you are right.”

“The suitor, Lady Asta.”

The door opened and she stepped through leaving you and Birger alone.

“Oh miss Nova.” Birger smiled stepping beside you. “I believe I have something for you.”

You raised your brow. “You do?”

“Yes, Miss.” He dug into his pocket for a moment before pulling out a flower plucked from the vines outside your balcony. “He wished for me to give it to you.”

You smiled taking it from his hand. “Did he really?”

Birger smiled uncontrollably. “He highly insisted upon it. For luck, he said.”

You beamed down at the flower twisted in your fingers as your nerves felt as though they slipped away.

“He is impossible.”

The door slightly opened immediately pulling you back to reality.

“Damn.”

You sighed quickly sticking the flower behind your ear and standing straight like a lady.

Holding your high and your hands tightly behind your back you stepped inside of the room as every eye suddenly fell on you.

“The suitor, Lady Nova.”

The applause went off immediately. Taking a deep breath you proceeded forward, steadily approaching the seats of the royals who all looked down upon you from their elevated seats.

“Your highnesses.” You curtsied elegantly as you bowed your head at the foot of their table.

“Hello, Nova. It is wonderful to see you again,” Frigga spoke kindly from above you.

“Lady Nova.” Thor greeted.

You waited for something from the Loki sitting above. But nothing came.

Your throat clenched.

Did you look presentable? Had you done something inappropriate? Why had he not addressed you like the others?

Your clear embarrassment shined through your crimsoned cheeks as you glanced up from the floor to the look at the prince who had refused to greet you.

You had naturally expected disgust or anger or even a hint of frustration from his face. But rather he stared down at you with a look of... fascination.

You raised your brow.

Thor cleared his throat. “Brother?”

Something snapped in Loki eyes.

“Yes... Good evening Nova." He redirected his gaze to bow his head. "You look lovely.”

You turned your eyes back to the floor. “Thank you, my prince.”

You stood up from the floor as quickly as you could as you scurried away to find your seat.

As soon as you had relaxed, servants came forward as the food was served and the wine was poured. Every commodity was perfectly paired with the other. At least you would have guessed so as your stomach churned so much you decided, at this moment, you weren’t exactly hungry.

Soon enough, graceful music began to play. People rose from their seats grabbing their partners, or simply their wine glasses, and proceeded to stand around or dance on the perfectly polished floor.

Meanwhile, Queen Frigga sat above observing it all as Loki seemed to have disappeared. Thor joined his friends in the corner of the room with full pitchers of wine. And while they did not take up too much space, their shouting could be heard even over the music.

You, on the other hand, were only allowed to sit and observe. So as others danced and forgot their worries, you sat alone at the table, twirling the flower in your hand and thinking of nothing but them.

Amelia tapped you on the shoulder pulling your attention away from the twirling gowns. “I’m sorry, am I bothering you, Miss?”

“No no, you're fine.” You smiled turning in your seat to see her better. “Am I needed?”

“Well, not exactly.” She chuckled innocently as you raised your brow. “Because you are not allowed to dance with no one else but the prince, the other suitors requested some time to properly prepare for the announcement. I was asked to ask you if you would care for that as well?”

You clenched your jaw thinking. “The announcement. Do you have any idea when will that be?”

“I am not quite sure Miss. The prince has gone for a walk and If I had to guess, we would begin as soon as he returned.” She giggled. “Or whenever prince Thor becomes impatient and finds his brother himself.”

“Actually I may take a walk myself.” You stood from your seat to meet her eye line. “Just to... clear my head.”

“Might I ask where you are going?

“Well...” You glanced down at the flower still twirling in your hand and smiled. “I believe I will just find a seat in the gardens.”

She bowed her head. “Of course, Miss. Enjoy.”

“Thank you.”

She pulled a quant little smile before turning and rushing off.

Without hesitation, you rushed to escape the chaos of the ballroom. Stepping into the hall and down a few hidden corridors Magnus has shown you, you finally found yourself outside in the garden right below your balcony.

The moon had fully risen now, glowing brighter than ever and making what flowers remained glimmer in the light.

You peacefully glided through them, entirely engulfed in the silence you enjoyed so much. Once and a while running your hand across small buds sticking from the bushes, making them flourish and brighten.

“I have missed this.”

The sounds of crunching grass pulled your attention from the flowers beneath your fingertips. “Is someone there?”

A small flash of green light illuminated from behind a pillar making your furrow your brow.

“Show yourself.”

“Nova?” Magnus stepped around a pillar holding a lantern of his own that slightly illuminated green. “What are you doing out here?”

“Magnus.” You sighed relieved. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that was you.”

He frowned stepping forward. “Shouldn’t you be at the party?”

You chuckled. “Probably.”

"So what are doing alone out here?"

You nodded your head smiling quietly. “I simply needed some air. And It seemed I had the time to do so before-”

“The prince returned from his walk for the announcement.”

You looked up to him raising your brow suspiciously. “...exactly.”

Magnus laughed almost as if he didn't realize he had been speaking aloud. "I simply mean that I have just left the prince. And he is in no way prepared to be around fools alike his brother as of now. So you do have time."

"Oh? So that is why you were with him?"

"He rather enjoys talking aloud. I do not mind listening."

You nodded your head. “I see."

He stepped a bit closer putting the lantern out. “Would you like some company? I would hate for you to be out here alone.”

You smirked at him over your shoulder. “Even if I say no, would you truly leave?”

“Would you really want me to?"

You smirked carelessly. "Company would be lovely.”

He grinned placing his lantern down before stepping beside you as you both continued through the garden.

“You know,” you started as you ran your hand through a bushel of roses. “As I lived back home, whenever I felt overlooked or irritated or even If exist to no one else but my books," You chuckled. "I suppose similar to how I feel tonight, I would escape to my garden."

He turned his head to you, appearing interested. “Your garden? Really?"

You smiled shyly down to the floor. "I know it appears a bit pathetic-"

"No no, not at all." He corrected himself quickly. "However, I must ask, why a garden?"

“There is a calmness that comes naturally to a place such as this. A comfort that I was listened to, and loved even when I in no way felt like it. It was something I could find nowhere else.” You shrugged smiling up to him. “Until now I suppose.”

His cheeks flushed violently red making you giggle.

“Twice in one day. That must be some sort of record.”

He laughed shyly. “You do seem to have a talent for it.”

“One of my many.”

He laughed making you smile as you turned into the next part of the bushes.

“So this garden of yours, it means a lot to you?”

“Its helped grow me into who I am. And I have helped it grow into its full potential.”

“By yourself?”

“Only for a few hundred years. Then I began to share it with a chosen few.”

“Including me?”

You rolled your eyes. “Possibly one day. If you are good.”

He shrugged smirking. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Why is that?”

He smirked. “I am currently walking under romantic moonlight with a suitor of the prince on the night he may choose her. Unfortunately, that does not appear very moral.”

You nodded your head. “Understandable."

"Indeed."

"I also suppose that it is unlikely we will ever be in the village together. So I don’t believe it even matters.”

You could see a sort of mischievous look spread across his face before it returned to neutral as he looked forward again.

“It must be quite important to you.”

"I have it hidden, very well. Deep in the forest. And still to this day, it is the most beautiful I have seen.”

“Even over the royal gardens?”

You giggled nodding. “Especially so. But I suppose I may be a bit biased as It was I who helped it grow, but I don’t believe I can particularly help it. I have so many wonderful yet small memories and lovely secrets hidden there. I’ve done... impossible things that I never knew I could do and...” You sadly smiled. “It all just seems so far away now.”

He looked down at you somberly. “So that is why you are out there. You were feeling abandoned.”

“With what is coming, I don't believe I can avoid that.”

He looked down to the floor. “I thought dancing with the others would be a welcomed distraction. Enjoying the uncontrollable chaos of the night.” He teased with a silly smile upon his face.

You sighed sadly. "I was not allowed to participate in such activities.”

He raised his brow. “Why not?”

“As a suitor of the prince, I may only dance with the aforementioned prince.”

“You should never let that stop you.”

“It would not usually," You softly smiled. ", But tonight is a... special occasion. With the announcement.”

He nodded his head understanding. “And you wanted to dance?”

“Yes, I suppose I did. But that does not matter now.”

He abruptly stepped in front of you, stopping you suddenly in your tracks. He took a lengthy bow, almost reaching the floor, before holding his hand out to you.

“Would you dance with me, my love?”

You laughed. “I’m sorry?”

“You wished to dance. I wish to dance with you. So I ask again,” He grabbed your hand lifting it from your side and to his lips. “Would you dance with me, Nova?”

His lips delicately kissed your hand as his eyes never left yours.

You softly grinned as he took stood up straight. “It would be an honor, Magnus.”

He broadly grinned as his finger tightened around your hand, leading you to an open area in the garden.

The music began to drift like echoes from the ballroom out to the gardens.

His smile never staggered as he lifted your hand higher and into the proper position before gently placed his hand upon your hip like a gentleman.

Perfectly in sync, you both danced together. Never once turning your eyes away as if once you did, one of you disappear into thin air. Your smile never fell and his eyes never darkened as he whirled you around the grassy area.

He knew every step. Every move that was required as he elegantly lead you around the room. Dances you had been taught from a young age but never would have guessed he would know. But he did. And he danced every step like he had done so a billion times over. Never once speaking never, never once looking away. And yet every step was flawless.

The echo of the song slowly began to fade as the waltzing slowed. You took one final step back, properly curtsying to him as he bowed to you. You both brought your eyes back up as they locked instantly.

He began to laugh and seeing him do so made you giggle along with him. It was uncontrollable laughter as you lost yourself in it like a child. Out of nowhere, he had grabbed your hips, lifting you over her head spinning you around as if you weighed nothing. You shut your eyes enjoyed your hair getting thrown around as he laughed below you.

He gently placed you down and onto the grass as your laughing slowly stopped. He raised his hand to run it against your cheek and through your hair as his wonderful smile beamed down at you.

“You’re so different.” He cooed even though the tone in his voice sounded distressed and broken.

"I'm not."

"To me, you are." His hand gripped a bit if your hair as if he struggled to get the words out. “I have met so many people. So many women who I would not spare a single glance to as they would cry out of joy and fall at my feet. But you," He look to you. …" I saw you and I felt the need to fall at yours.”

You peered up to him, shocked at his words as he simply smiled tenderly down at you. His hands still holding your face, he pulled you closer as he slowly leaned forward, his face hovered inches from yous. You felt a pull in your chest like nothing before as you did the same. Getting closer, and closer before...

“Loki!!!” Thor's familiar voice called from the unseen side of the garden. "Brother where are you?”

Magnus growled, pulling back. "Imbecile."

You opened your eyes looking to the floor. "Magnus, if he is here, they are going to begin soon." You somberly answered with your eyes held tightly shut. “I have to go.”

"And I have to find the prince.”

Magnus gloomily smiled before grabbing the back of your head and pulling you in close enough to kiss your forehead.

"I will find you after, my darling. I swear.”

You barely smiled as you nodded your head. He held your hand till the last moment before he stepped too far away and rushed off towards the sound of the thundering prince, leaving you alone in the garden.

Amelia found you soon after. She seemed quite excited and insisted that you come as Thor has stomped away insisting he knows who the final two were. And of course, the only ones who knew that were Loki and his mother and Thor would never pester his mother like he did Loki.

As you stepped back inside the room you noticed instantly that the mood in the hall had completely changed. Everything was quiet. Tense and overall quite shaken.

The other three suitors stood in the center of the room, shoulder to shoulder looking more ready than ever. Amelia’s led you to stand beside them as she quickly fixed your frayed hairs upon your head from dancing.

Not even a moment later, the prince came dashing up beside his mother looking rather cross. You made the quick assumption that it was most likely from Magnus interrupting his pleasant walk or Thor even speaking one word to him.

Noticing his tension, Frigga calmly placed her hand upon his shoulder.

“I know, Love.”

He visibly relaxed before he placed his hand on hers without changing his gaze.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Frigga nodded her head before standing from her seat and towering above you all.

“Lords, nobles alike,” she started. “I must thank you for attending our gathering tonight. For many reasons, we have decided to throw this small event tonight but our main reason is as tonight we will find our final two suitors.”

All eyes suddenly fell on the four of you.

“Anala, Kari, Aria, and Nova.” She motioned her hand to the four of you. “We are proud to have you all here with us tonight. This process, while extensive, is for the best benefit for both you, as well as my son. And although two of you may be leaving us soon, we do hope you enjoyed your time here at the palace.”

You each bowed your head to her out of respect. “Thank you, my queen.”

Frigga turned to Loki nodding her head to signal for him to start. He straightened himself before walking away from her and straight to you four.

Your hands relentlessly fumbled behind your back as every breath felt heavy and labored.

He looked over the other three girls, never once sparing you a glance. Not exactly sure what that meant, you held your breath just as a precaution.

First, he stepped to Kari, pulling her forward by her hand as her well known hollow smile broadened. A round of applause sounded off around the room for his first choice.

His eyes went to Anala next. She did not wait for him to step to her and held her hand up for him to take. But he simply stared at it like he was unsure.

His eyes turned to look at you. That same snap from earlier moved in his eyes. He looked at Asta one last time before stepping you.

You did not raise your hand but refused to cower.

He reached out his hand for your hand, making you flinch.

“Please don’t.”

The words escaped your lips before you could stop them.

He looked up to you, an actual look of remorse on his face. But he grabbed your hands from your side pulling you forward and placing you right beside Kari.

Loki walked in front of you both, his stern expression not changing.

“Kari,” He nodded his head to her. He turned his head to you, meeting your eyes. “Nova.”

He turned around to the rest of the room.

“My final two.” Loki clenched his hands into fists before walking away towards his mother.

Clapping sounded off from all corners of the room stinging your ears. Although your heartbeats rung so loud you could barely hear a thing. The breath caught in your chest burned your insides as you felt as though all the air that was once in your lungs had disappeared completely.

You couldn’t be here any longer. The noises, the people, you felt the overwhelming need to rip each and everything to shreds.

Quickly picking up the front of your dress, you turned to rush from the room without looking back once.

The guards covering the doors bowed before you. “Congratulations Miss.”

You tensed up but nodded your head to them as they opened the door for you and closing them behind you. Leaving you entirely alone in the moonlit hall. Leaving you only to think of how your entire world had fallen apart within an instant.

You never wanted this. You never wanted to make it this far. You had tried... so hard to fail and leave but everything you had done only propelled you further. It was torture. To know that you could possibly be controlled by a man who could care less about you. It killed you inside.

"Nova!" Magnus called from behind you as he chased you down the hall. "Nova please stop."

Your feet hastened across the floor as you tried to avoid him and act like you could not hear him.

"I know you can hear me.”

“Magnus please leave me alone.”

“You know I won’t do that.”

You hated anyone seeing you like this as you were on the verge of tears. You could never let him see you like that. “I’m alright. Please... just go.”

"I am no fool. I know what just happened. And I know you are upset.”

“Go.”

His steps stopped as he paused letting you run further.

“Nova, have you ever considered maybe it is for the better that you are here.”

You froze, keeping your eyes straight forward but refusing to look at him.

"If you stay here, I could still be with you. You would get everything you deserve and I would make sure of it. You would never feel alone. I would never leave you alone. Only if you wished it to be.” He took a step closer to you. ”I could be here with you.”

You glanced back over your shoulders.

”You being here with me has meant more than I could ever have imagined. I am not enough for you. I have known that from the beginning. And at any time you wish to leave me, you may. But not now.” his hand slowly became laced into yours. ”I swore I would find you, and here I am.”

You sighed shutting your eyes tightly as if trying to make your nightmares disappear. 

"Magnus I have treated this entire process as a game. The suitors, the trials, the prince... it all felt temporary. An illusion. And you were the only thing that almost felt real to me. But everything else... everything else was a joke."

You ran your hand through your hair as your thoughts poured from your mouth faster than you could stop them.

"I never once thought I would make it this far. I thought I wasn't good enough for this and I would be let go the moment I arrived. But after what just took place, now I realize it is not a game anymore. It has become something that will determine my life. Whether I will be everything I ever hoped or everything I have ever feared. And no matter how much I may despise it, I can not change it.” You turned your eyes back to him. "I want to be here with you. I want to experience things with you but not like this. I never wanted it to be like this."

"I know." He turned you around to face him as you kept your teary eyes to the floor. "I watched you run from the room. I know how much you loathe it all.” His hands cupped your face trying to keep tour eyes on him. ”But I cannot help but feel selfishly pleased because I know you will be here with me."

His thumb wiped away a small tear falling from your eye. You felt yourself breaking down. You didn't want him to see that. 

"You should not be here Magnus. The prince will need you.”

"I don't care.”

You looked up at him grabbed one of his hands still placed delicately on your face. ”Magnus, please. I will be alri-“

He shook his head interrupting you. "I have worked for the god of lies long enough to know a lie when I hear it.” A small pitiful smile grew on his face. “And you, my intelligent woman, are not as alright as you claim to be."

You could feel tears stuck at the brim of your own eyes even if your composure didn't fall.

"How could I possibly be alright?" You faked a laugh. "Everything I thought I was, every cursed thing I hope I could be, it all just fell apart."

His eyes filled with sorrow. You couldn't stop them now and the tears poured forward even if you smiled trying to cover them up.

"I just want it to be over, Magnus."

He pulled you forward and hugging you tightly to his chest, not caring if you cried in his ear as you fell to pieces in his arms. 

"I just want to go to my garden." Silent tears rolled from your eyes laying in puddles on his shoulder. ”I just want to be happy.”

“I know Nova.” His grip on you tightened. “I'm sorry.”


	7. A Day Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus steals Nova for a day away from anything Suitor or prince related

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm seriously sorry about the gaps between chapters. I have had the absolute worst case of writer's block. Like seriously. I've written and rewritten this chapter like fifteen times. The next chapter won't be next week, but hopefully, it will be sooner than this one.
> 
> This may or not be my favorite chapter I've ever written. Please let me know what you think in the comments. It's good motivation for me to write more. :))

Amelia placed the final books on your table. Although you did not pay much mind to it as your eyes stayed down, completly engulfed in the book in front of you.

"That is the last book on the Alfheim that I was able to track down Miss. Although I was able to find two more books each for Niflheim and Vannaheim."

Quickly placing the quill down, you sat up straight to gaze at her finds.

"Wonderful, Amelia. Thank you." You grabbed the books pulling them closer. "Were you able to find anything on the Jotunheimen?"

"I searched where I could, however, It does seem we have a lack of books on that certain realm."

"How unfortunate." You frowned as you closed the book in front of you. "Perhaps there is a section I missed as well."

"It is certainly possible."

You shrugged it off. "I will look around another time. I believe for now I have enough work for hours."

"Maybe evens days."

"Don't underestimate me, Amelia, it only encourages me." You playfully teased.

She laughed sweetly as she gathered a pile of books you had finished. "Is there anything else I may do for you Miss Nova before I go? Tea? Or something to eat?"

"Oh no, I believe I am quite alright. But truly, thank you for your help with my odd work I tend to be drawn to. I do not believe I could have found all of these wonderful books without you."

"An honor as always miss Nova." She bowed her head politely.

You smiled. "You are dismissed Amelia thank you."

She nodded her head before swiveling and stepping away.

You turned your eyes back to your work picking up your quill to begin again.

"Oh!" Amelia blurted out, quickly grabbing your attention. "Congratulations on the prince miss. I'm sure it was a wonderful night."

You fought to fake a smile. "Thank you, Amelia."

"My pleasure, m'lady." She curtsied politely before dashing around the bookshelves and out of the room.

As soon as she had disappeared behind the shelf you let your smile drop.

"So this is Hel." You sighed before laughing a bit. "I thought it would be worse."

No matter what you tried or where you would go, you were always reminded of it.

"Congratulations Miss Nova."

"The prince would be lucky to have you, Nova."

"Nova and Kari are the perfect suitors for him."

"A gown suited for a princess, Nova."

Nova, The suitor of the prince, the one everyone on the palace knew but nobody bothered in actually knowing. Because until you were in an actual seat of power, you meant absolutely nothing to anyone. You could not measure how many erroneous smiles you had given to the people who passed you. How much restraint it required of you as to act if everything was blissful and you were ignorant of what you were to them. A tool.

In hopes of keeping your mind off such things, you threw yourself into your work. For hours at a time, you congregated over the hundreds of books in the library, making notes and designing odd projects. And mostly, it did help. Rarely did you think of the prince as Magnus helped you collect the books. He was around you much more now. He always waited until your duties were done, then you would both go to the library or the garden or anywhere he could think of. It was freeing. However, those terrible thoughts always found you one way or another.

"Hello, Miss Nova."

You glanced up from the book as Arvid stood above you accompanied with a guard you had never seen before. About the same age as Arvid but a bit younger.

"Hello, Arvid." You responded although a bit vexed you had been disturbed. "Might I help you?"

"You have been summoned, miss Nova. We are to lead you there at once."

"I thought we did not have suitor activities today."

Arvid appeared confused. "I don't believe this qualifies."

You raised your brow suspicious at the lack of details. "Well then, are you going to inform me as to where? Or even who has done so?"

The guards glanced at each other as if conflicted.

"We just..." The unknown guard spoke before his voice trailed off.

"What Eindride means is that we are only supposed to lead you there. Nothing more."

"Ah." You closed the book before you. "I hope you do not believe me to be so naive to simply go with you only on that."

Arvid looked embarrassed. "I am sorry for the vague response, miss Nova. We do understand it is odd, but we have been instructed to keep it confidential until you arrive."

"An odd order indeed." You stood from your seat. "Well, I suppose I am in no place to make you disobey orders. Simply let me put my books-"

"Someone is being sent to do that for you miss. There is no need." Eindride quickly responded cutting you off.

Arvid elbowed him in the side looking disapprovingly at him before turning his eyes back to you. "I apologize, miss Nova. He is new."

"Yes," Eindride dropped his head to the floor. ", my apologies miss."

You lightly chuckled. "It's quite alright. Welcome to the palace, Eindride."

His cheeks flushed as he bowed his head. "Thank you, Miss."

You picked up the book on the Vannaheim so you may take it to your room when you inevitably retreated after the uncomfortable exchange you assumed was about to take place.

"Well then, best not to keep our secret commander waiting."

They bowed their heads before leading you out of the library and down halls as you followed close behind.

They took you through a hall you did not recognize out unto an open field you'd never seen. It was well kept but rather wide field with a dirt track circling it. At the farthest end was a barn of sorts that you assumed to be the royal stables.

The rough clattering of horses caught your attention as from the corner of your eye you witnessed two black steeds rushing from a cluster of brush collected at the edge of the field. While only one appeared mounted, they swiftly came riding before coming to an abrupt halt.

Off the dark black horse, Magnus jumped looking eager and rather giddy.

"Hello, Nova." He greeted excitedly as he bowed to the floor.

"Magnus." You greeted with a small but prominent smile lining your lips. "Did you-"

He unexpectedly plucked the book from your hands, walking past you.

"Hey!"

Handing the book to Arvid, Magnus ignored your protests entirely. "Place this back in her room immediately. She will not be needing it for today."

Arvid hesitated before taking the book from Magnus's hand. "Yes, sir."

You raised your brow, curious at his delay.

"Do you have what I asked for?"

Eindride looked at Arvid confused. "We have the cloak that was requested by-"

"Let us see it then." Magnus demanded in a strong yet proper tone.

Arvid nodded to Eindride as if unsure of what was happening. Reaching behind his back he pulled forward a long black cloak that appeared to be brand new, and rather expensive if you were right.

"Good," Magnus stated as he took the cloak from him. "Then you are dismissed."

"But-"

"And you are to tell no one of this." Something flashed in each of their eyes as if realizing something at that moment. "Understand?"

Their eyes both blatantly wide, they both quickly bowed themselves to the floor muttering. "Yes sir, of course, sir."

"Then I thank you, gentlemen."

They rapidly stood from the floor, keeping their eyes diverted before rushing away.

You stepped up beside Magnus glancing curiously up to him. "I do not mean to interrupt your masculine excursion, however, are you ever really going to explain what exactly is going on here?"

He didn't look at you but smiled. "I've planned something for us."

"Did you?"

Smirking slyly down at you. "Oh yes."

He turned, rushing over to the dark horses standing aimlessly in the path so he may properly tie them to a post.

"I feel with the lack of details, I should be a bit more worried than I am."

"Worried?" He dramatically caught his chest. "You insult me, my darling."

You giggled. "Can you blame me? With such an odd summons, I was bound to be even a little suspicious."

He chuckled dropping his dramatic overlay. "I apologize, Nova. I simply needed to keep our trip a secret."

You raised your brow. "Our trip?"

He smirked back at you. "I had an idea this morning. An idea so grand, I did everything in my power to make it happen."

"Is that so?" You chuckled walking up behind him. "And what was this grand idea that could have made you so giddy?"

He turned, holding the cloak out to you.

"We are having a day."

"A day?"

"Just you and me. Together."

You raised your brow curiously. You had spent days together of course, but something was different this time. Something he was entirely enthusiastic for.

You took the cloak from him. "Go on."

"There is a small celebration in the northern part of the village today. Celebrating a good harvest and to a prosperous winter. I had heard it from some others in the palace and decided I wanted to go. And I wished to take you with me."

You smiled, entirely shocked and hopeful all at once as your heart beats faster than you could discern.

"Outside the palace?"

"Far away from anything involving the suitors, the princes, the process. A moment away for you." His hands wrapped around your back. "For both of us."

"Hm," You quietly chuckled. "And how in Valhalla did you manage that?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"With a situation as risky as this, details seem to be more than necessary."

He chuckled looking down then back up to you. "The queen. She was more than happy to lend me the horses and permit me to bring you out here."

"But are you not needed by the prince?"

"Because there are no suitor trials thrown in his way, he is spending some time away from people. Especially from his oaf of a brother. He released me early so he may live in peace."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

He grabbed your shoulders, bringing you close enough to kiss your hairline only making you giggle.

"I am not needed and neither are you." He beamed down at you with his eager grin. "I know how much you have been upset. And for once I do not want your head stuck in a book all day to hide from it. So, let's spend a day outside of the palace. Together."

You lunged on him tying your arms around his neck. He was tense for a second before he relaxed around you, fastening his arms around your waist.

"You're amazing." You whispered quietly. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Of course my darling." Pulling you away as he smiled down on you. "Anything for you."

You grinned grabbing his hand. "Shall we get on to it then?"

He smirked. "Of course."

He walked you over to the horses and began fixing the saddle of one of them.

"Do you know how to ride one?"

"Since I was a girl."

"Good." He handed you the reigns of the first black steed. "Then I do believe there is no one else more worthy of him."

You grabbed the reins from him before stroking the black mane of the royal horse. "He's wonderful."

"Indeed."

"What is his name?"

He chuckled crossing his arms. "Magnus."

You laughed. "You must be joking."

"I can positively assure you that I am not ." He smiled brushing his hand over him. "He is the sharpest horse in the stables. Quite the loyal one as well. Commonly rode by the princes themselves."

"The princes? Would they not be cross with me riding him?"

"No, not at all." He grinned. "I'm sure they would be honored."

You rolled your eyes. "Ever the mischievous one."

"You have no idea."

You pulled the cloak around your neck and over your shoulders buckling it in the front.

He offered you his hand and he helped you mount the horse. Although you mostly did it yourself. You just took his hand simply to make him feel like a gentleman. He made sure you were comfortable before walking to his horse. Quickly mounting it he began trotting beside you.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ever."

You both prompted your horses on. They took off at brisk speeds, straight into the thin forest ahead of you. Without knowing exactly where you were going, you followed the dirt path that you assumed to lead to the village but never actually questioned it.

And while it may have not been deliberate, it soon clearly became a race between the two of you. One that you most definitely were winning.

Through a thin bit of greenery, you both emerged and stood up a hill looking over the village as people bustled about with things all kinds for the celebration.

Magnus quickly found a place for the horses to rest and someone to care for them. He paid the man before joining you as your heels bounced excitedly.

"I believe if I keep you any longer you will erupt."

"Then don't keep me any longer."

You snatched his hand from his side, dragging him away from the small stables and out to the booths and stalls lined up for the celebration.

Cloth of all kinds and trinkets of all types littered the streets. Every booth had something widely different or suspiciously similar, just at a different price. But still, you wanted to see it all. It had felt like years since you had left the palace, years since you had been anywhere near this area of land. And this was... exactly what you wanted. Freedom.

Magnus wandered beside you watching as you blissfully jumped from place to place. He never complained and seemed mostly interested as you looked through everything you could. He pointed things out that he liked and you both commented on terrible things. Making sarcastic remarks and small jokes you knew you would remember for a long time.

The smell of food soon wafted through the air, intriguing both you and your empty stomach. Magnus seemed rather hungry as well as he quickly pulled you towards the area. He was kind enough to buy you both some food. Delicious delicious food. It wasn't until you had taken the first bite that you realized you hadn't eaten today. So it was gone far faster than you had expected. All of it was completely different from how you dined in the palace. And Magnus rather seemed enthralled with it as well.

You did not mind all the dust that gathered at the edge of your gown. Everything was simply wonderful. This chaos, while less controlled, was far better to you than anything you had ever seen at the palace.

"Two things?"

"No."

"Just one?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come, Nova," He laughed as you walked between the stalls. "Let me buy something for you."

You giggled. "There's no need."

"Of course there isn't. That's the point."

"No." You scolded him. "I won't let you."

"Let me? I don't need your permission."

"But it helps." You smirked up at him.

He glared at you. "Fine."

"Mhm."

"I suppose I will just have to choose for you."

"No!" You tugged at his arm. "Absolutely not."

"Too late."

"You have not done anything yet!"

"But I've made up my mind."

"That means nothing."

"But it helps."

You rolled your eyes. "You're impossible."

"Of course I am. But that is beside the point."

"Then what is the point, Magnus?"

"The point is, I would like to purchase you a gift. And frankly, I am offended you would not let me."

"For good reason."

"I believe you are simply stubborn."

"Perhaps I am."

He stopped speaking, instantly becoming absurdly quiet for absurdly long.

You glared at him. "You are going to do it whether I say so or not, aren't you?"

He did not look at you but smirked.

"Most certainly."

You giggled at his foolishness as he smiled down at you.

"And you say I am the stubborn one."

He snickered as he turned his face back to the booths. Quite instantly, his face turned to stone as he seemed to notice something you did not.

"Magnus?" You speculated as you looked in the some direction. "Is there something wrong? Or have I finally made you loose your mind?"

"No." He looked back to you grinning barely. "It is nothing, I wish for you to worry about. I simply need to take care of something."

He was not making a joke. You could see the worry deep in his eyes and felt perhaps there was no need to question it.

He noticed your hesitation. "I do not wish to leave you, Nova. And I will come back as soon as I can. But I do need to go."

"I do not mind coming with you."

"Oh no." He faked a smile. "I would never dream of halting your day away."

You grabbed his arm. "It is your day away as well. You should be enjoying it."

He smiled fondly. "And I have, and I will, I simply need to take care of something first."

You sighed but smiled. "Alright. If you are sure."

He pulled the back of your head to kiss your forehead . "Thank you, my darling. I will not be long."

Grinning softly, he turned and walked away, disappearing into the endless crowd of people as they scurried about.

You took a deep breath. Clearly, something was wrong by if he wouldn't tell you, it may have been best not to ask.

You continued to the booths, trying your best to ignore his absence. You soon found yourself in a booth with small jewelry varying in type.

"Would you care for one miss?" The booth owner asked as he carefully organized each commodity.

You smiled politely. "They are wonderful. But I am simply gazing today, but thank you."

"Gaze all you like, miss."

You nodded your head smiling politely as he went back to work.

"Well that does seem rather rude doesn't it?" A man you had never seen before stepped beside you looking down at you with a large smirk. "To look but not purchase anything."

His eyes, as they attempted to appear kind, made you feel uneasy and wary. He was taller than you, much taller and seemed to have a higher status than of those around him as his clothes and appearance made him stand out in a crowd. Like he was gloating about who his father was.

"I am just looking. There is nothing rude about it."

"Then let me buy it for you." He snapped his fingers at the man behind the booth, prompting him to move faster.

"Please no, don't worry." You spoke kindly to the man behind the booth. "I am perfectly fine."

"But a beautiful woman such as you deserves a prize to win her affection."

"If my affection was to be worth a few coins then I do believe my standards would be as low as you."

"Oh but how else am I to keep you close to me without a prize?"

"You aren't."

You turned, walking away and praying to Valhalla he did not follow.

Unfortunately, you were not so lucky.

"You know I have been watching you for a while."

You looked up to him with disgust. "And you honestly admit it?"

"And I couldn't help but notice," He continued, completely ignoring you. "That you seem to be the most elegant woman in the entire celebration."

"No. I don't think I am."

"But you are. And I couldn't take my eyes from the moment they landed on you."

You rolled your eyes. "Pathetic."

"What was that?" He asked with his silly grin still flossing his face.

"I said it was pathetic." You smiled at him. "Have a nice day."

You walked faster trying to avoid anything else.

"Would you at least do me the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"No."

"Hm, well then perhaps I should start." He leaped forward, bowing before you. "Destin Erlandson."

"Pleasure to meet you, goodbye."

You walked past him, much to his amusement.

"No other woman has rejected me so."

"I do find that rather hard to believe."

"It is arousing to me."

"That arousal would last you no longer than a night."

"Oh, but what a night it would be."

You sighed stopping and looking up at him fiercely. "Mr. Earlandson, I am not interested. Please leave me be and do leave other women be as well. No one should be subjected to such idiocy."

As you stepped a bit farther away, he grasped your wrist stopping you.

You looked down at your wrist then clenched your teeth looking up at him.

"Unhand me. Now."

"There is no need to resist me if it is because of him."

“Because of who?”

“Your Friend.” The grip on your waist became tighter. ”He left you, you know. Practically begged me to take you from him."

You scowled at him. "He would never."

"As soon as he saw me actually, he ran away. He must have known who I was. Smart man. But a coward nonetheless."

You leaned forward growling at him. "He has more courage in the dust on his heel then you do it your entire body."

He tried pulling you closer. "There's that bravery that is so intriguing."

"It is not bravery," You stomped your hell against his shoe, making him squeal and release your hand as he hopped on one foot. "It is self-respect."

He scowled at you. "Why you little-"

Someone grabbed Destin by the back of his shirt, throwing him to the ground.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!"

Magnus stood over Destin as he screamed down at him.

”You will not touch her, ever again!”

Destin gawked up at him taken aback by his sudden presence as his loss for words clearly showed.

You exhaled, stepping beside him, completely relieved to see his face.

"Hello, Magnus."

His head turned to look to you and his eyes softened suddenly.

"Hello, my love."

He grabbed your chin, bending your head just enough for him to kiss your cheek.

"I do hope I did not keep you waiting for so long."

"You are forgiven."

From the corner of your eyes, you could see Destin as he struggled to stand from the floor.

”How the Hel did you-”

Magnus’s eyes turned to daggers as he looked back at Destin, silencing him instantly.

”Your insignificant effort to keep me separated from her failed miserably. Mostly for your indecent friends."

Destin straightened himself, realizing suddenly be had been caught in his lie.

”I would never do such a thing."

"Your colleagues would beg to differ." Magnus's glared to the side seeing a few men with bruised eyes and cut cheeks stumble out from behind a booth. "They have relayed your whole pitiful plan to me,” Magnus smirked. ”Now I do believe you owe my lady here an apology as well."

Destin scoffed. "She should apologize to me. These are new boots."

You scowled. "Apologize to you?”

Magnus placed his hand over you, stopping you from continuing.

"You rested your filthy hands on a brilliant mischievous lady as well as harass her as she denied you." Magnus shook his head. "Tsk tsk, Destin. Your father would be most displeased to hear of this happening again."

Magnus hit a nerve as Destin's chest clearly tightened. "What do you know of-"

"I know enough that if he found of this happening, he would cut his money off. So do watch your mouth. Your friends shall be reporting to me now."

Destin looked embarrassed as the hair that once stood high on his head, sank completely.

Magnus offered you his arm. "But know if you touch a woman in that way ever again Destin, you will have someone worse than your father to deal with."

Magnus pulled you along as he walked you away from the group of aimlessly lost men.

”The brilliant mischievous Lady?”

"The dust on my shoe?" Magnus laughed beside you.

You smirked. "One of my favorites."

"It is good. I may use that."

"I would be honored."

He chuckled. "I apologize for leaving you so suddenly, Nova. I did see them and I knew they only meant trouble. I needed to keep them away from you, in case they were to do something rash."

"You seemed to have it very well handled."

"I know how to handle corrupted men. You pick up lots at the castle." He smirked carelessly making you giggle.

"As I said before, you're impossible."

High pitched screaming erupted from behind you as about five men, including Destin, ran from in between some booth and away as three quick but small snakes slithered after them.

You lost yourself in your laughter you doubled over. Magnus laughed along but smirked endlessly at the amusement of the situation.

"Imbeciles."

You wiped a joyful tear from your eye. "You expected anything else?"

The feeling of others eyes stung your cheeks making you cower a bit. Magnus seemed to notice as well as he pulled the hood of the cloak over your head.

"We should get you away from here before you are recognized."

"But not back to the palace please." You pleaded as you looked up to him. "Not yet."

He smiled as his thumb rubbed your hand gently. "As you wish."

You both easily slipped away from the gathering crowd. Fleeting back to the horses, you both mounted them and rode away as the sun began to fall from the endless sky.

Through a path not easily found, Magnus rode ahead of you, up a hill and through a clearing until you reached a cliff at the top of a hill.

Magnus jumped from his horse tying him to a tree before walking towards you.

"This will be the perfect place to spend some time alone."

You smiled as he helped you off of Magnus.

He led you to the edge of the cliff. The height of the hill overlooked the golden village and shined as the sun died and the moon rose.

"It is beautiful."

"You are."

You laughed hitting him in the side. "Shut it."

You sat together, watching the sun as it sank into the distant sea and past the Bifrost. You leaned yourself against his chest as he sat back on his hands.

"Magnus?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about your family. Your life outside the palace." You looked up to him as he stared down to you. "You never say."

He smiled looking away. "There really is not much to say."

"I still would like to hear it."

"It does not mean you should."

"Oh come, Magnus." You giggled as you grabbed his arm. "You hear me ramble on day after day, I do not mind listening to you."

He smiled down at you. "The only difference is, I enjoy listening to your incessant rambling."

"And In this extraordinary moment, I have stopped for breath. So go on. Just a bit."

He chuckled, nodding his head, giving in to your stubbornness. "I suppose, like any other family, I have a mother who I care deeply for. A father who I respect and wish to please. And a brother." He laughed. "Who is too loud and arrogant for his own good, no matter what the cost."

"I see."

"I warned you. It is not a story not worth hearing."

"I never said that." You fretted. "What about your brother? Why do find him in such a way?"

He shrugged. "I suppose It is not always him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I do find him rather pompous and grandiose, he is still my brother and I do care for him. However, oftentimes I find myself envious of his standing with my father."

"Does your father choose favorites?"

"He always has. He has continuously regarded my brother as higher than I. Even if he does not say."

You frowned. "I'm sorry. That must be infuriating."

"It can be."

You quietly snickered making him give you an odd look.

"Something funny?"

"No, no, of course not. It is just," You beamed up to him. "Quite honestly, I would have never guessed."

He raised his brow intrigued. "Why is that?"

"You have intelligence that would rival even the prince. You are a close assistant to the royal family, and you must have quite the standing and respect in the palace as to make the guards tremble as you did earlier."

"When my father compares me to my brother, he believes I am nothing. My father does not care for my standing, he cares for strength and power."

You frowned, leaning yourself against his chest feeling his breath dance. "Then how ignorant he must be to not recognize the strength you hold."

His gaze turned soft as a small smile spread like a wildfire on his lips.

"I need not worry now. My life is now in the palace." He leaned down delicately kissing the top of your head. "I will not be losing that anytime soon."

You leaned yourself against him. "You won't."

He beamed down at you staring down at you in the quiet of the sinking sun.

"Thank you, Nova."

You glanced up. "For what?"

"Listening. Asking. Understanding. Many do not even care enough to do that."

You closed your eyes, leaning in closer to him. "I care for you, Magnus. I wish to know how you think, and why you think of it." You fell into his heartbeat once again. "And while you may annoy me to pieces at times, you are always wonderful. I want you to forever know that."

With your head against his chest, you could ever his very heart skip a beat making you smile.

He did not speak, but he moved so very little, you did not have to change positions.

Soon, something cold wrapped around your neck making your eyes snap open. You looked down and dangling down unto your chest was a necklace made from pure gold, with a golden lotus flower hanging from the end of it.

"Magnus... by the Norns..."

He smiled above you. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I do." You giggled with it twisted in your fingers. I really do."

"I had hoped you would."

You pouted to him. "But I asked you-"

"And you truly thought I would listen? That I would not take the chance to give you something?"

You sighed, shaking your head. "You have always been a stubborn one."

You rubbed your fingers against it, as it felt weightless around your neck.

"It is astonishing."

"It is one of a kind." He smiled taking it in his own hand. "I had it made for you myself"

"But... is this pure gold?"

"Yes." he grinned seemingly unbeknownst to the confusion in your eyes.

Your face went pale as the thought dawned on you. "Oh, no no Magnus." You shook your head frantically as you reached up in an attempt to unclasp it. "I cannot accept this from you. The amount of money it must have-"

His hands quickly came up grabbing yours, ceasing your attempt to take it off. "The craftsman owed me a favor, my love." He smiled bringing your hands down to your lap. "I do not wish for you to worry."

"But even with favor, it would not have taken care of all of it. The gold and the design alone would have.. I can't." You smiled down at it, your worries scattering away. "It is more than I would have ever asked for."

"It is what you deserve." He smiled, his eyes following you as you fumbled with it in your hand. "Something so completly grand, so extraordinary, that it would be known as capable of matching the elegance that only you hold."

Although you laughed, you felt your heart soar through your chest as you looked up at him. 

That pull again.

The pull to be closer to him. To hold him to you and never let him go. To be with him until the day you could not.

You watched as his eyes slowly shut as he leaned close enough for you to feel the cold on his breath.

The moment your lips collided, something erupted in your mind. A new thought, a new feeling, a new sound in your ears as your heart ceased its trembling.

Love.

How could this be love? How could you love someone so? The feeling so new and unique. The only feeling you feared. But that fear. It is what drew you further. Pushed you further. All you could feel was him. His hands clutched to you elbows as his chest pressed against yours. 

He moved around to face you directly and his force increased immediately. He was strong in his kiss. Yet became gentle as you moved further into him. He knew what he was doing, but gave you freedom to move with him. 

Together, you pulled away for breath as everything around you felt right for the first time in months.

Magnus chuckled quietly, keeping his eyes to the floor as he smiled.

"Nova, I have waited so long to hold you like this."

"I do not believe I ever asked you to stop."

Using his clothing, you brought him to you this time. You could hear him laugh between breaths as any hesitation you had before vanished.

He fell onto his back holding you closer as you could not help but lay atop him. Still holding his clothing in your hand, you forced yourself on top of him as he lay defenseless underneath. You weren't sure how long you were there, but it was... Incredible.

The last of your breath came from your mouth before he allowed you to pull away to look at him.

"Miss Nova, " He purred his eyes slowly opening to look upon you. "I do believe I can add another talent to the list."

"Mmm and perhaps after a bit more practice, you may add it to yours as well."

He rolled his eyes before grabbing your cloak and yanking you down to lay beside him on the grass. You both giggled as you lay next to him, looking to the sky full of stars each shining similarly, but with such difference.

"Until this is over Magnus until the prince makes the decision, " You looked at him as he lay right next to you. ", will you stay with me?"

He smiled graciously gazing you directly in the eye as he showed no sign of hesitation.

"Nova, as long as I breathe the same air as you, I will strive to stay with you every moment I possibly can. To protect you. To love you." His hand ran over your face. "For you have become everything to me."

You lay your head against him. "Thank you, Magnus." You shut your eyes, slowly falling asleep next to him. "Thank you for everything you have done."

He leaned down, slowly and delicately kissing your hairline.

"Sleep tight, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever wish you could draw? Because man, I want to actually see some of these scenes not only in my head.


	8. The Lords and the Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova has been given the chance to sit in on the meeting with the lords and the prince. Although, it does not exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Patience on the reveal peeps.
> 
> It is coming.
> 
> It is always coming for you.
> 
> *Jaws theme ensues*

“If the healing wing is to be put into our care as it previously was, it may be properly run. And if the funds become scarce, we may be able to hold it open for a while longer.”

You looked up to Magnus standing beside your chair, placed exclusively in the back of the room, and mouthed the word;

‘Wrong’

It made him laugh, and his smile made you beam with pride.

“We lords do see the villages need for this wing, my prince. But to put it into their hands could end in disaster. So it would be best not to risk the distress of losing it in the end and simply have the palace hold the decree.”

Magnus leaned over muttering in your ear.

“Wrong.”

You silently giggled as you nodded. “Most definitely.”

“You do not trust the people?”

“I believe that the people may not be able to handle the upholding of this healing wing. If it is in their power they may lose the very thing they have been prying for for so long.”

You brushed your hand over your face. “So very very wrong.”

“It is honestly quite embarrassing,” Magnus stated as he shook his head, obviously irritated at the people speaking.

Prince Loki nodded his head in one of the two seats standing higher than the others. “I see. Thank you for the information, Lord Dofri.”

The Lord bowed to Loki before strolling confidently down the long table and to his seat next to the various lords of Asgard.

They all gazed at the prince as he gazed over the agreement for the final time and Prince Loki’s back, appealing as it may be, was not exactly what you wished to be gazing at as you were here.

By the queen’s commands, you had been allowed to sit in on the final meeting with the lords before the order for the healing wing officially went out. You were presumed to sit at the table, even just at the end, to understand what was to happen and to see the queen confront the lords. She had said that as someone who contributed to the process, you deserve to be at the final meeting. Even if she was the only one who knew why you were there.

And when Magnus informed you of the opportunity, you accidentally threw both of you to the floor out of sheer excitement.

However, when the time came to attend, you were informed the queen had other duties to attend to and could not make it to the meeting. She still wished for you to come and you clearly would not turn it down because the opportunity was so great. But the lords had you moved to the back of the room. To a single chair directly behind the prince where no one could hear a word you said.

Luckily, Magnus was to attend as well. So at the very least, you had someone to speak to as you criticized the ignorant lords.

“My prince,” A plumper lord from the end of the table started. “in all your knowledge and wisdom, you must understand, the people while very capable, can not see the proper picture of it.”

“Hm.”

“And as you are in your mother's place for today, it is important to understand why she would agree to this.”

The prince didn’t look up from the paper bit spoke anyway. “Would she?”

“No, she would not.” Magnus and you both said at once. You looked up at each other before laughing giddily.

“Yes, my prince. She absolutely would.”

Loki looked up from the paper and to the lord. “So you wish for it to be taken from their power and to be put into yours?”

“Just on the agreement. They may run it as they will.”

“Yes. So they may take care of the work and you may profit.”

“As we put it into place, they will see that this is for the best. In the end, they will see how much less worry they will have over it.”

“Just like that?”

”No, not really.”

“Yes, we do believe so.”

Loki nodded his head and looked back down to the agreement.

Another lord stood from his seat holding his hand behind his back. “So you see, your highness, why we cannot put it in the hands of the people?”

The prince nodded his head.

A scheming simper spread through the lord's faces causing you to scowl. They were going to get away with this.

“That is truly wonderful, your grace.” He twisted around looking at each lord. “We are certainly pleased to hear that. I will have it sent out as soon as we fix it.” He moved away from his seat pulling the paper further from Loki’s quil. “Now if you would-“

“One moment.” Loki raised his finger, stopping the lord. “I do have one question.”

The lord looked down at him, his brow raised.

“It was you lords who designed it? Yes?”

“Yes, your highness. Only us.”

“Then why are you to change it if you have had all control?”

The Lord hesitated, his fingers twitching in his hand. “We did have an original. But it was… changed without our knowledge.”

“By whom?”

Another lord stood. “We are not sure, your highness.”

“You do not know?”

“Well assumed it to be your mother. But then she informed us…. it was not her.”

Magnus elbowed you in the shoulder and without even looking at him you knew the smirk lining his face.

“Ah.” Loki looked back to the papers. “I see now.”

“You see?”

“If it was my mother who had changed this, you would never dare to disrupt her changes. But, if it is someone else you feel is inferior to you, you would not hesitate to put your wants over those of the people.”

The lords all looked startled and horrified at the sudden competence the prince showed.

You and Magnus, simply subtly smirked.

“That fact that I feel the need to explain to you as to why I will not change this is Absurd. But as you have made it very clear to me, you cannot do your own jobs properly.”

Magnus’s face completely lit up with utter glee. Before you could say a word Magnus had rushed past you and towards the prince. Quietly whispering something you couldn’t quite make out, The prince Loki devilishly smirked and nodded his head to Magnus as he steadily backed away.

A moment later, Loki held his hand high above his head and snapped his fingers twice.

“Lady Nova. Come look at this.”

Your eyes widened at your name suddenly being introduced into the conversation. All eyes of the lords of Asgard were suddenly bearing back at you. All except the princes as he remained hunched over his work in his elevated seat. Magnus smirked back at you and quietly laughed at your shocked expression.

“The suitor?” A lord scoffed. “Brought here from pity?”

“Sit down,” Loki growled to him. “I do not believe I was speaking to you.”

The lord swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down in his seat again.

A green light surrounded and pulled your chair from under you and forcing you to stand.

“I won’t ask again.”

You mumbled something underneath your breath before slowly strolling from your lonely seat in the back of the room and steadily approaching the elevated seat he sat upon.

Every eye of every lord glared at you creating a slow burn against your skin that you were afraid would leave quite obvious marks.

As you stepped next to Magnus, you glared daggers at him but only received a smirk back.

“I hate you.”

“Yes, I know.”

He subtly ran his hand over yours as you passed him, inexplicably soothing you enough to hold your head higher as you approached the prince.

“Your grace.” You bowed to him.

He waved it off, barely sparing you a glance. “You clearly have strong opinions on the subject as you have stated in the back of the room multiple times. So please,” He moved aside so you could see the paper properly. “explain to me why.”

You hide your hands behind your back as they fidgeted endlessly. “Are you quite sure, your highness?”

He raised his brow. “You are questioning me?”

You lowered your eyes to the floor. “Forgive me, my prince, I am not questioning your position. And I am not saying no. I am simply unsure if I should be involved at all.”

“As I said,” a lord smirked as he sat. “A simple suitor.”

You bit your tongue inside your mouth, trying not to say something you may regret.

The prince ignored the lord and reconfigured himself in his chair.

”Nova, time and then again you have proven to others, your intellect, quick thinking, and remarkable Wit. Including the queen herself.”

You raised your brow, intrigued as to where he was leading.

“If I did not have complete certainty in you and your abilities, you would have never even entered this room. As Magnus has said, and as I quite agree, you are as skilled, if not more so, then the lords. And although they may only think of you as a suitor and a simple woman, many have made it clear to me that you are not. So please, ” Loki nodded his head to Magnus and he quickly pulled out the seat for you to sit. ”Do me the honor of doing my job for me.”

You took a deep breath. There was no way to get out of this, and there was no need to avoid it any longer.

Slowly, you slipped into the seat beside him, moving in just enough to look down upon the agreement.

“Whenever you are ready.”

With one final look over the documents, you felt an unexpected surge of pure confidence. Suitor or not, you have wished to do this for a long time.

“The lords have it all wrong, my prince.”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed. First off,” You pulled a paper from the pile, throwing it over your shoulder much to his surprise. “We do not need that.”

Had quietly laughed beside you. ”And why is that?”

“Once the healing wing has been built, there will be no need for “funds” as the lords have said. All healers are moved from one facility to another and each have their own pay from the palace. Funds are not necessary except to build the wing. After that, there is no need for them to be involved at all.”

“Good.” Loki smiled up at you as he pulled his chair closer to yours and practically looking over your shoulder. “Now, explain to me why you changed it in the first place.”

Mumbling echoed through the room as the lords realized it was you who had changed their “plans”.

You easily relayed what you had said to the queen. And more. Things you had recently read in books you had found, and other Magnus had shown you while you were together. Every word came out quickly, faster than you meant it to. And the lord's disposition became uneasier by the minute. Their bold composers squirming as you refused to hold your tongue.

“It could be a mistake, but it is highly unlikely. The best course of action is-“

“My prince,” A lord slammed his hand on the table standing up. “She is a possible wife. Not a single book to read from.

You bite down on the sides of your cheeks trying to hold your tongue and contain your rage as he spoke harshly of you.

“You can not possibly believe what this measly suitor has to say. She is nothing more-“

“Then an intelligent woman who does your job better than you have ever done.”

“But my prince-“

“Do you think me so naive as to not understand what you were trying to make me do?” Loki spoke with rage in his voice as he glared upwards. “My lord, while I may not be my mother, I do understand manipulation when I hear it.”

“But to trust one of the various suitors for the answers? It is absurd.”

“Absurd or not. She knows what she speaks of. So I would implore you to shut your cursed mouth.” He glared at the lord not taking his eyes away. “Now please Nova. Go on.”

“I-”

“Your highness, I do not question your authority. But how can you be so sure, this one of many suitors is suitable to fix this?”

“Her name,” the prince stood from his seat to tower over the others in the room. “Is Nova. And she does seem to be the only person here worried for the well being of the people.”

The prince leaned over and seemingly wrote his name upon the paper in such frustration you thought it would tear. Although it barely seemed the paper move as he touched it. Roughly slamming the quil down on the table, he looked out to the court of nervous lords.

“The agreement will remain. The people will have control. And once it is built you will not touch this structure.” He pushed the paper and it slid to the center of the table. “You are all dismissed.”

New respect flew through their eyes as they all stood with him.

“Yes, my prince.” Their eyes turned to you as they bowed again. “Lady Nova.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat. Still being the only one sitting you bowed your head to them.

You stood from the seat still stuck in your mind as you did not notice Loki turn to you.

”Very well done, Lady Nova.”

”Um yes...” you shook your head, regaining your thoughts. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Loki!!” The familiar booming voice echoed from outside the doors of the room, quickly pulling both yours and the prince's attention.

The doors to the room burst open, stunning the guards standing by the door. Thor came rushing into the room like a madman, screaming things you could barely understand.

“-and I never said you could take it in the first place!”

Loki rolled his eyes as he turned around. ”Impeccable timing as always Thor.”

The lords had already begun to file from the room but as the brothers began to quarrel in the far corner of the room their pace quickened.

Magnus grabbed your hand in an attempt to lead you out. “We should leave, my darling. This will not end well.”

You rubbed your thumb against his hand as you looked up to his worried eyes. “Go on love. I will meet you outside.”

“You wish to stay?”

”No, not really.” You sighed then lightly smiled. “But, I should thank the prince.”

Magnus smirked as he huffed. “Which one?”

“You know which one.” You snickered. “No matter how I feel for the process, or him in the end, it is the right thing to do.”

He laughed slyly. “A bit noble for you, Nova.”

“Do not say anything you may regret, Magnus.” You walked past him, whispering seductively in his ear. “Not if you still wish to see me later.”

He smirked enjoying your teasing. “So there is a later?”

“If you will wait for me.”

He glanced around the room, making sure no one was watching. Quickly grabbing your hips he pulled you close enough to lean down and delicately press his lips against yours before pulling away within the second.

“I will always wait for you.”

You giggled. “I thought so.” You shoved him a bit. “Now, go. I will not be long.”

He bowed. “Lady Nova.”

You frowned. “Don’t.”

He smirked, knowing exactly how much it annoyed you before turning around and walking out of the room, with the doors slamming behind him.

You quietly smiled to yourself as you turned towards the endlessly arguing princes.

”Where is it?”

”Where is what?”

“The sword I was using this morning! You used it and never returned it.” Thor exclaimed completely engulfed in anger. “I know you have hidden it, Loki.”

”Now why in the norms would I do that?”

“Because you’re you!”

“The excuse of the millennia.”

“Loki, just hand it over.”

”I dearly wish I could brother, however, the problem lies that I do not have it in my hands.”

”So where is it?”

”Specifically? I cannot say.”

”And estimation then.”

”I believe,” he tapped his chin faking thought. “I left it somewhere in the palace.”

You quietly laughed at his vague explanation. You noticed him look over his right shoulder and smirk back at you.

”Very funny.”

”Aren't I?”

“Loki....” Thor growled stomping forward.

Lok held his hands up stepping back away from the charging Thor. “Brother, I can not retrieve the sword for you at this moment. And if I had it in my hands I would give it to you. Now if you will excuse me, I believe Lady Nova wished to speak with me.”

Loki turned, leaving Thor to grumble something under his breath as Loki strolled towards you.

”You wished to speak with me, Lady Nova.” Although, he never said, his eyes pleaded for you go get him out of this situation.

“I apologize for interrupting, my prince I simply wished to thank you.”

He raised his brow. ”Thank me?”

“For giving me a chance. Not many would.”

”They should.” He grinned. ”You have intelligence that may even rival my own. A dangerous game but a rather fun one all the same.”

You slightly laughed under your breath. ”I do not believe I have reached that far, your highness.”

”Well, you will have many other chances to prove it to yourself. I will make sure of it.” 

Thor began charging up behind his brother obviously trying to rush the conversation.

You took the hint and bowed your head to Loki.

”That is very generous of you, your highness.”

An almost kind smile spread through his face. “It is my absolute honor, Nova.”

“Good, she has thanked you. Now you will show me where it is yourself.”

The older prince reached over to grab his younger brother's hand from behind. Without thinking, you immediately grasped Thor’s wrist and pulled it away from Loki, who had instantly backed away from his grabby older brother.

Now, you stood between the two princes, stopping both steps and freezing the tense moment. The large prince looked down at you oddly as Loki raised his brow shocked and intrigued by your sudden defense.

You had shocked yourself quite honestly. Why would you do that? Stop him from grabbing the prince. It was no business of yours if he did but you had anyway. As if it was a natural occurrence and it simply felt right to you.

The glare from Thor intensified by the second causing you to quickly come up with an excuse.

“... Thor.” You cooed in your gentlest voice as he glimpsed down at you. “I actually require your brother. For just a short amount of time.”

You could feel Loki’s eyes barreling down at you from behind as Thor raised his brow.

“For what reason?”

“You see,” you lifted your fingers from his arm and placing it by his side. “I have some questions. About the final part of the suitor process. He promised to help me as I seem completely lost in the spiral of things.”

Thor looked up to Loki. ”Is this true?”

Loki looked from you to his brother and nodded his head confidently. “She has no reason to lie for me.”

Thor grumbled something to himself as you cleared your throat.

”Now I do know there are many other swords you may use. I have visited the armory myself. However, this may be the only time I may speak to your brother in private.”

“But Lady Nova-“

“Please Thor.” You pleaded with fake glee. “I would greatly appreciate it.”

He sighed. “Yes, alright.”

You smiled. “I will not take up too much of his time, my prince. I swear.”

Thor smiled down at you before turning his eyes straight to Loki. “Find me after.”

“I would never dream of anything else.”

Thor bowed his head to you. “Lady Nova.”

”Prince Thor.” you greeted and bowed to him.

You smiled at him before he went running off and off leaving you alone with Loki. As the doors closed to the room you both stood in silence beside each other.

“You are a talented liar, Nova.”

You did not respond but politely nodded your head to him.

“Why would you risk doing that?”

”To be quite honest, my prince, ” You glanced up to him, then directly back to the floor. ”I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

”No, I do not. It just felt…”

Natural. You couldn’t help it. You had to defend him for some odd reason and you could not stop yourself.

You shook your head at your silly thoughts. ”Never mind.”

He nodded his head as if understanding the feeling. You picked up your gown and turned around to leave but he took a step after you halting your movement.

“Thank you.” He said abruptly before clearing his throat. “Thank you for your assistance, Lady Nova.”

“There is nothing to thank me for.” You turned and faked a smile to him. “I have a… friend who feels similar to the way you do about your brother. I would do the same for him.”

“You are loyal to him in such a way to risk that?”

“I would put my life in his hands. This seems like a minor thing as to compare.”

His sly eyes flew to the floor as he shyly smiled. “I am sure he would be very proud to hear that.”

“I like to think he would.” You felt your cheeks burn and quickly dropped your eyes to the floor. “Well, I should go, your highness.” You smiled up at him. “Duties and such.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” He chuckled looking to the floor then back to you. “Till next time, Nova.”

You nodded your head, curtsying to the floor. “My prince.”

Before you could see his face you quickly turned and scuttled from the room, excited to escape at last. You could hear a light chuckling from him behind you that faded away as you reached the door.

You grabbed the oversized handle upon the door before turning to say goodbye to the prince, only to notice, he was no longer there.

You raised your brow, slightly confused. “How odd.”

He must have slipped away without you noticing. You quickly shook your head and proceeded forward into the hall as you decided it wasn’t worth a second thought. He was the God of Mischief for a reason.

As the guards seemingly disappeared with the lords, Magnus stood alone in the middle of the everlasting hall waiting patiently for you to emerge from the room. Gently smiling, you walked to his side.

“Thank you for waiting.”

He turned and smiled at your sudden appearance. “Only for you.”

He pulled your hair from behind your ear and placed a tiny pink flower behind it. You giggled, unable to hide the joy you felt as his fingers laced delicately into yours.

”Come, Love. I have quite the night planned for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? It was a bit rough to write in order to keep the continuity straight (because literally, Loki is an illusion the entire time) but hey I hope it came across right! :))


	9. It is what is on the Inside that Counts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doing even know if people still want to read this.... But I am back.
> 
> I won't go into the nitty-gritty of why I had to take a second away from writing but basically shit went down in my life and I needed a second. But I'm here! And I'm not abandoning this story for a long while. Pinky promise. 
> 
> I literally have so many ideas that line up perfectly with the incoming plot, it's insane.

This book. While one of the very few novels you carried with you to the palace, it still seemed that nothing in the royal library could compare. Each word seemingly provided rays of pure light where dark seemed to rule through its pages. With characters and stories, you had used for comfort since you were a child. You truly cherished it. And you wished that Magnus would care for it as you did.

Closing the cover of the book, you smiled thoughtlessly down to the work of fiction placed perfectly in your hands.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

You turned your head up to the man sitting behind you with a delighted grin upon your lips. However, It seemed that he was wearier than he had previously argued himself to be. His head, while still facing you, leaned against his hand as if he wished to stay vigilant but found himself unable to resist the alluring feeling of rest.

You grinned, your eyes softening at the sight. You had known he was exhausted. No matter how much he had continuously denied the concept.

Lifting your hand from the cover of the book and stroked it across his jawline, relishing in the feeling of his skin against your fingers.

"Oh well." You raised your head placing a slight yet affectionate kiss upon his chin. "Sleep tight, my love."

He didn't stir at your words only affirming the idea that he required the sleep he had been denying himself. You placed the book to the side before resting yourself back against his chest as your eyes slowly drifted closed.

Your conference with the lords seemed as if it was months ago. Even if it had only been a few weeks. The Alfather was out of realm with prince Thor at the moment. Leaders and warriors from other realms had raided villages in Vanaheim and Asgard's assistance was required to establish a proper and fair treaty in order to ascertain peace. However, with these members of the royal family gone, the duties of the throne fell to that of prince Loki and the queen herself. Because of this, Magnus was busier than ever.

He was continually attending to the prince's every impossible need. Often times, in ways he could never even say. You rarely saw him during the day and as the sun fell behind the hills he always showed at your door with something to do together. You invariably begged him kindly not to overstress himself. His work deserved to be a priority. However, he would hear none of it. Especially tonight.

And tonight... he made it marvelous.

He had swept you away during your suitor duties with the guise of being on orders of the prince. He took you directly to the royal stables to visit the "other" Magnus and for a ride along a private path reserved for only those who knew of it. Furthermore, rather than having both of you separate to your respective dining rooms as you usually would, you ate a remarkable meal together in a vast ballroom that appeared completely discarded. He had somehow acquired royal wine and surprised you with such as you roamed the bare halls.

And a bit later, you, in an attempt to repay his kindness, requested for a plethora of different desserts to be taken to your room for you to share. For testing purposes, as you told the servants who gave you odd looks. He looked so completely stunned as you revealed it to him, you became almost worried that he disliked it. But just as you were beginning to apologize for your decision, he swept you up by your waist and whirled you around the room as if you weighed less than a feather. You simply talked from then on. Snacking on sweets and being together. Just as you wished.

He was the one made these nights marvelous. He was the one who made your nights in the palace bearable. He was yours.

And you were his.

From the quietness of the night, a small yet sharp knock upon the hardwood of your door lifted the state of sleep that had only begun to wash over you.

"Miss Nova?"

You rubbed your eyes and sat upright upon your sofa. "Yes, who is it?"

"It is Amelia, miss."

"Ah." You smiled as her voice came through your room. "Simply give me a moment."

You sighed before lifting your bare feet from the cushion and placing them upon the tile as a small chill swept through your body. Your golden lotus flower still dangling around your throat, you twisted it so it sat properly around your neck before standing and brushing off your delicate nightgown, easing any wrinkles you had beforehand away.

"Must you really go?" Magnus's steady voice whimpered from behind. "You were so warm."

A gentle smile stretched on your lips as you looked at him. "It is my handmaiden. She will come in herself otherwise, and to find us laying with each other I the dead of night would be more than slander. You know how the maids love to gossip."

"Damn the gossiping maids." He groaned, rolling his head only slightly opening his eyes to look at you. "Just don't be long."

"I will be as quick as I can. I promise." You kneeled and pulled a blanket up from the floor before brushing it over his shoulders and making sure he was comfortable. "Now get some rest."

"Gladly."

You giggled, curling a piece of his hair over his head before walking off towards the door with a foolish smile thriving on his and your lips.

Opening the door to your room, you peered out taking notice of your handmaiden still patiently waiting for you outside.

"Good evening, Amelia." 

"Good evening, Miss Nova." she curtsied to you with a grin. "I do hope I am not disturbing anything."

"No, nothing really." you smiled as you stepped out from your door and into the hall. Your eyes turned to the tray placed kindly on the trolley and you raised your brow suspiciously. It was filled with elegant treats. Things such as small frosted cookies, biscuits, fresh-cut fruit, and a pot of tea with a few cups lined up beside it and one already filled to the brim with the nice tea. "What is all this?"

"Oh yes, " she moved it a bit closer for you to properly see. "I was notified by some others that you missed supper tonight. I could only believe you were working late and I thought I would bring you something to snack on."

"This is for me?"

"Well, yes of course miss." She laughed quietly. "I could not exactly allow you to go hungry."

You softly laughed. "You are far too kind, Amelia."

"It is my pleasure to miss." She took a step forward pushing the trolley ahead. "Would you like me to..."

"Actually..." you held your hand up stopping her. 

You felt awful to do so, however, you could not exactly permit her into your chamber as Magnus spread aimlessly before the fire. Most likely drifting back into the same sleep as before. Your thoughtful face turned to another smile. 

"Thank you, truly, for thinking of me. I do sincerely appreciate your work, however, I finished my work for tonight only moments ago and was headed to bed just now."

"Oh, " she shook her head seemingly embarrassed. "Forgive me, miss. I did not seem to realize how late it was."

"No no no, please don't apologize, Amelia." You reassured her and grabbed her hand as reassurance. "Please know, I am truly grateful for this. And I would be horrified if you believed otherwise."

She smiled shyly, quickly nodding her head. "Thank you, m'lady."

You tapped your chin with your index finger as another thought came to you. "Have you eaten at all tonight?"

Her cheeks crimsoned and she shifted her eyes to the floor as you asked such a personal question. "I am alright miss. Truly-"

"Amelia, I do commonly prefer truth."

She recomposed herself quickly as she turned her eyes back to you. "It's simply been a busy night with preparation for an upcoming event. But I am sure I can find something."

"Well, " you chuckled. "I do feel it would be an embarrassment for all this to go to waste simply because I do not wish to have it this moment."

She raised her brow in surprise. "You are offering it to me?"

"I feel no other deserves it more."

Her eyes lit up as she curtsied. "Thank you, miss. I would be more than... Thank you."

You smiled. "It is my pleasure, Amelia."

She turned the trolley away from the door but stopped herself suddenly. "Oh I'm sorry Miss, but I meant to ask, are you still available for a fitting tomorrow? I understand they have moved your schedule around once again."

"I saw to it that it would work out as we planned." You snickered shaking your head. "And though Birger may be a bit cross with me for messing with his precious schedule, I believe this is the best time for both of us."

She looked almost to the point of pure glee. "I have the designs completely ready. I simply need your help to approve them. You will look stunning."

"I have no doubt." You stole two biscuits from the tray before bowing your head to her. "Goodnight, Amelia."

"Goodnight, miss Nova."

She promptly turned and walked off and around the corner as you stood and watched from your doorway. You quietly laughed yourself as you walked back into your room and closed the door behind you.

You looked up to Magnus and as you had suspected beforehand, he once again had been lulled into a deep sleep. Although now his head was thrown completely back his mouth agape like a trout. You smiled walking up towards him.

"Impossible man." You kissed his forehead and placed a biscuit in his hand with a small laugh. "I adore you."

You stepped towards your table, picking up a stack of books and sorting through them as you slowly strolled towards the shelf pressed against the far wall. Minding your own business and ignoring anything else around.

A woman's scream, distant and yet piercing, broke through the stillness of your room before being quickly followed by the sound of shattering glass. You turned to the sound your eyes growing wide. 

"Amelia."

You immediately dropped the books from your hands and picked up the front of your nightgown, running straight to the door with your bare feet hitting the stone floor.

You easily swept the door aside and ran as quickly as you could in the direction she had left you. At first, nothing seemed out of place or askew. Everything as quiet as it was as the torches lit your way leaving no stone unlit.

"Amelia?" You called as you rushed to turn the corner, your eyes still scanning the border of the palace. "Amelia? Are you-"

Your breath instantly halted in your throat as your eyes landed upon the spectacle of her. Your hands raced to your mouth their own, quickly clutching themselves in order to avoid the scream caught directly in your throat.

She was lying on her stomach, entirely immobile. The trolley she had been pushing, now was flipped and broken as piles upon piles of scattered broken glass and porcelain surrounded her. She was unmoving but completely soaked in tea that had spilled and drenched her clothing.

"Guards!" you called promptly as you rushed to her side.

You flipped her over to her back as you kneeled beside her. Quickly placing her head into your lap, you wiped the spilled tea from her cheeks.

"Amelia. Amelia sweetheart? Try to stay alert for me." you implored as you brushed her face free of the liquid. She didn't respond to your words. "Guards!" you cried out once again and yet you met with no movement or sound of anyone.

Her face was as pale. Her usually flawless hair now disheveled and scattered across her head. Dark bags began to form underneath her eyes, slowly becoming deeper every moment she did not receive the help she so desperately needed.

You leaned down pressing your ear to her chest searching for anything similar to a heartbeat. It was slight but faint and fading quickly. You opened her eyes searching her pupils for some sort of response but you could find none.

She was dying. Dying quickly.

You had to help her. You had to do something but... you knew nothing of healing magic. And you knew nothing of what had entailed her. Of anything that would have resulted in her to become in the state, she was in.

Small tears began to rise to the brim of your eyes as you looked at her.

"Magnus!" You pleaded audibly with a quaking voice as you turned to the direction of your room. "Magnus, please!"

Hardly a moment later, the sound of your door to your room being ripped open echoed loudly throughout the vast hall.

"Nova!" his voice cries out with genuine terror laced through. "Where are you?!"

"Here!"

As soon as you spoke those words you could hear his boots slamming against the floor. Faster. Then faster and faster and faster. Each step not stammering in the slightest as he raced towards you.

He soon ran around the corner, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight and his hand tightly grasping a dagger much to your surprise.

"Guards!"

He dropped the dagger to the floor and slide to your side. He grabbed your face in his hands forcing you to look at him. "Are you alright, nova? Please tell me-"

You brought your hand up to touch his in reassurance. "I'm alright, love. I'm alright. I promise."

He nodded his head quickly before veering his eyes to the unconscious Amelia. He repeated the same actions as you, checking for a heartbeat and searching for breath.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I heard her scream, yet she was in this state as I arrived."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No." you frowned looked in both directions of the hall. "Not even a guard has passed by."

You could see his brain working, striving to think of what could have happened. You admittedly were doing the same. Aiming to think of what could have conceivably done this to her. Besides the small cuts from the broken porcelain spewed across the floor, she has no obvious wound that would have caused her to faint. She had no health issues, no incidents beforehand.

"What could have possibly done this...."

Magnus looked at you but didn't say a word. He was as lost as you and you both realized it.

He quickly stood, taking his dagger with him and tucking it away. "Stay here with her." He looked up and down the hall. "I will go get help."

"There is no one nearby. We have both called-"

"I am quick," he stated firmly looking down at you with reassuring eyes. "I will find someone and bring them back as fast as I can." He kneeled down running his hand over your back. "She will be alright, Nova. You have my word." 

You hesitantly nodded your head showing you understood before he turned and rushed away leaving you completely alone with her.

You weren't sure how long he was gone. The moments felt like days. The flames from the torches seemed to be the only visible movement from your spot on the floor.

Small tears dropped from your eyes and onto her head. You took a quaking breath as you wiped them away. "I am so sorry this happened to you, Amelia." You clenched your eyes shut. "I am so sorry I cannot do more to help you."

"There."

You turned your head up towards Magnus's voice as five guards accompanied him. The guards rushed by him and towards you with clear determination in their eyes.

"Be careful." you quietly whispered as they prepared to take her from you.

"Yes, ma'am."

The two guards lifted her from your lap as Magnus instructed another.

"Take her to the healing room. Wake Eir immediately. She will be needed for this."

"Yes, sir."

"And do not let this get out," Magnus growled. "Keep this quiet until further notice. Understand?"

"Of course, sir."

They nodded obediently before rushing away and towards the healing wing. You stayed kneeling on the floor, watching as they whisked her away before disappearing entirely from sight.

Magnus stepped away from the guards and toward you. "You should be cleaned up right away." He offered you his hand. You turned your eyes down but grabbed it and let him help you stand. "You're a mess." He took both of your hands in his. "I simply need to speak with the guards for a moment. Then I will care for you."

You nodded understanding as he turned and walked to the others.

You looked down at the carnage. The glass still spread and the damp tea clasping to your bare feet.

It was immediate. She only had time to scream before passing out. She had no physical wounds, no obvious sign of harm. Yet, it was as if something was eating her from the inside out.

You kneeled, picking up a cup of spilled tea sat shattered by your foot. The bottom of the cup was unharmed, leaving only the handle and the dregs still unbroken even if everything else thoroughly destroyed.

You picked it up, careful not to cut your self. Putting it to your nose, you simply smelled the rim of what was left of the cup. All at once, you erupted into a fit of coughing as the final residue of the toxin stung your throat. You fell to your knees, clutching tightly at your chest as it slowly died down.

"Nova!" Magnus raced to your side with the guards just following directly him. A guard reached out and grabbed your arm in an attempt to pull you away from him and aid you. A deep growl emerged from the back of Magnus's throat. "Stay away from her!" The guards instantly removed his hand from you, seemingly terrified of the rage in your love's eyes.

"Magnus, I'm... alright. Please." You looked at the cup still placed delicately in your hand with horror completely filling your eyes. "She was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Magnus clamored as he instantly pulled the cup from your hand. He held it far enough away to smell it, but not burst into a fit as you did. He looked at the cup In shock. "Verkende død."

"Aching death."

His face turned to rage as he slammed the cup to the floor causing it to shatter on impact. He stood up facing one of the guards leaving you kneeling on the floor. "Stop all distribution of food and beverages from the kitchen. We can not risk anyone else consuming this."

One guard quickly bowed and rushed away towards the palace kitchen.

You stared down at the liquid covering the floor.

"Do you need something for yourself, miss? Water perhaps?"

The cups were laced with the poison. It was not the tea itself. That would be far too obvious as this particular poison reacts to heat. It is virtually undetectable without it. So it would likely be the tea itself that would contain such a foul stench instead of the cups.

"No." Shoving the despair you felt far away, you wiped your hand over your eye. "This takes priority." You looked up from the liquid covering your knees and towards the guard questioning you as you stood from the floor yourself. "Go to the kitchen right away, inform the staff of what has happened."

Magnus moved forward looking concerned. "Nova, this could cause a panic. We can't-"

"They deserve to know." You quickly snapped back at him. "They need to be prepared if something such as this ever happens in the future. and if someone is truly doing this to these cups, it could affect everyone in the palace. No one shall be exempt from this knowledge." He raised his brow but nodded his head seemingly understanding your point. You turned your eyes back to the guard. "Instruct them to have hot water poured into each cup and dumped after. If they have a rotting fume arising from the cup itself, it is contaminated and should be disposed of immediately."

The guard seemed almost hesitant before bowing. "Yes, m' lady." He promptly turned and disappeared as the rest did. Far down the hall, the noise of their footsteps fading quickly fading into the distance.

You stood there looking down at the devastation left behind. It was your tea. Someone had to find a poison that had been banished in Asgard and use it only for you to take. For you to die. It was only a mistake that it did not end up with you. But instead with her. 

"Nova?" Magnus cautiously approached you, worry glossing his voice. He reached out in an attempt to grab your hand. "My love, are you-"

"No." you took a step away from him, much to his surprise. "No, this is not alright." You looked up at him with rage and terror swirling together in your eyes. "Magnus, the poison was meant for me. It is my fault she ingested it. It is my fault if she were to..."

He seemed fearful at your sudden distance to him. He ventured to take a step towards you. "My darling, it was not-"

"No. Please." You stepped away from him, holding your hand out to stop him. You sighed. "Magnus, please. I'm sorry I just.. " You clasped your eyes shut. "I wish to be alone."

He blinked a few times before turning his eyes to the floor. "I see."

You didn't look at him. But gathered the front of your filthy nightgown in your arms walked around him.

You were not far before his voice reached after you.

"Goodnight, Nova."

You halted your steps. You wished to run and fall into his arms. To have him comfort you in the way only he knew how. To listen to him for hours as he talked to you about unthinkable yet extraordinary things you could never even dream of imagining. But... you couldn't.

You could never put him in danger.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh yeah.
> 
> I'm in pain.


	10. Kari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It may be a few days late but the next chapter is here! This is less Magnus/Loki stuff and more plot-related. But rest assured, the next few chapters I'm panning out.... well no spoilers. Honestly, I knew this chapter had to happen at some point and I was super worried. And I think it came out pretty well. So, enjoy it and let me know what you thought!

"Hold your head high." Birger tapped at your chin, promoting it to heighten. "As a princess and a new member of the royal family, Nova, you would be held at the same standards as the princes' themselves." He gripped the front of your long flowing gown and pulled it out from underneath you. He came around, running his hand through your lengthy hair and straightening it out, no matter the snags that accompanied it.

"Birger," you groaned as he touched another part of you. ", does this not seem to be a bit muc-"

"Quiet." Birger flicked the small of your back, causing you to jump in your skin. "You are to keep silent in his presence."

"But the prince is not here, and I do not believe he would waste his time-"

"Shush." He gripped your shoulders pulling them back, fixing your already nearly flawless posture. "Every piece of you must be the clear embodiment of perfection."

You rolled your eyes and even with much hesitation, did as he said and held your mouth shut. Even if it were only for one moment.

Taking a large step back, he looked upon you, roaming you for any sort of flaw. Of course, you were not fully aware of how you looked. The number of mirrors in the room was scarce compared to others but you could only assume how ridiculous you looked. He had been continuously decorating you in things such as jewels, many jewels, flowers, petals of said flowers, and a petite diadem upon the rim of your hair that seemed to gleam even without light upon it.

"Lovely Nova. Truly." He whirled his finger encouraging you to spin. You frowned but did as you were told and walked in a circle. "If presented with the title of princess and Goddess of Asgard, all the realms will look to you as an illustration of what is expected from the royal family. Beauty, pride, strength, and docility."

The pure restraint it took of you as to not to laugh at his use of the word 'docility' to describe you of all people was truly masterful.

"That will do for now." Birger picked up two water glasses from a table and delivered one to you. "Refresh yourself. We are not quite done here. We have more work to do."

You groaned and rolled your eyes when he looked away. "Birger, forgive me but we have been here all day. And I would like to run off to the healing wing before I am unable to visit again."

"Your handmaiden will be alright without one day of you fetching her flowers."

Pouting and crossing your arms like a child, you frowned up to him. "But Birger she-"

"You have missed enough lessons, Lady Nova," he quickly snapped. "Lady Kari has been at every single one of your separate lessons. Mastering each task with ease. Of course, you _should_ be capable of such as well. But If the prince ever found out of the many many times I have enabled you to circumvent your lessons..." Birger trembled before shaking his head and the thought far away. "No, we must continue on."

The door suddenly unhitched from behind you, pulling both Birger's and your attention towards it. A guard trekked inside from behind the door and marched to Birger with a sturdiness to himself you had rarely seen. Without a word to you, he leaned down and muttered something slight into Birger's ear.

After a few moments, Birger spoke. "I see. How long?"

"Sooner than we had expected."

Birger huffed, glancing back in forth as if thinking. "Thank you. I will be there soon as I am finished here."

The guard nodded before turning and walking away from Birger. "Lady nova." he bowed his head to you and you did the same to him before the rushed away and from the room.

Birger stepped away and collected his papers.

"Miss Nova, I apologize, but it seems that the Alfther has returned unexpectedly soon. I am needed to assist in the preparations of the night."

"Absolutely no worries at all, Birger," you answered as you attempted to cover your joviality at the convenient timing. "Shall I assume the same time tomorrow?

"No. We have much to do, I will come to find you later today." he stepped to you and bowed. "Have a good evening, Miss. Do not go far."

Although you frowned, you still bowed your head to him politely before he rushed from the room, shutting the door behind him.

You huffed then slightly smirked. "I would rather jump from my deck then have you prick and prod on me twice in one day."

You quickly walked to the mirror, placed aimlessly before a vanity that seemed to never been used. "Besides, it is not as if he will be able to..." your words froze in your throat as you caught a glimpse of yourself in the vanity. You virtually appeared to glint in the light. You looked almost... beautiful. Your ears and neck and chest were adorned in magnificent jewels and ornaments. The blooms surrounding your body flowered magnificently. And the diadem. It was stunning. Made for royalty and now, sitting atop your head as if it belonged.

You quickly grabbed it off. Setting it down on the vanity and taking a step back.

It was this thought, these ideas that hurt Amelia. Someone must have believed you were a threat. A problem that needed to be taken care of. To kill. But it ended with Amelia. And could impair Magnus if he did not keep his distance from you. If you did not keep your secrets.

You began plucking each parcel of jewelry from your physique and placing them down. As each piece laid before you, you waved your hand in the air as a golden slight dripped from your fingertips. The flowers that once laid upon you, slowly returned to the plants they had once grown upon and been plucked from inside the rooms, the others just lying back into the basket.

From the pocket of your gown, you pulled your lotus flower necklace out and wrapped it back around your neck smiling down at it as you did so. "Magnus."

It had been a while since you had seen him. He gave you space as you wished. And you were truly grateful. But now that Amelia had become stable, you desired to see him again. But.. you could never find him. You had looked everywhere you though he could be and never once did you see him. It was almost unnerving. Apologize, for pushing him away. but you could never find him.

You sighed, rubbing your fingers against the pure gold dangling from your neck. "I miss you, Impossible man."

From there, you plucked the book lying beside you on the table and immediately darted towards the door. The navy gown you wore brushed against your heels as you quickly ran and grabbed at the handle. Suddenly, as if being kicked down, the door swung open up its hinges revealing an odd sight.

"Ah, there you are, Nova! I feel I have been looking for you everywhere." Kari exclaimed with a considerable amount of merriment in her tone, much to your astonishment.

"Kari," you greeted with more alarm in your character that you had initially hoped. You took step back, clenching the book in your hand much tighter than before. "I must say this is certainly a... sort of surprise."

"I believe we are both fully aware that I am positively full of surprises."

Feeling as though you had been shoved into a corner, you stepped back towards your seat. As she strode past you, she placed the tray of tea down upon the table smiling as hollowly as before. Picking up her pot of tea she poured two cups. You stayed silent and watched in suspicion as she went along as if her positive behavior was in no way distributing.

"I am delighted I found you so soon, this tray I'm afraid was becoming rather heavy." she handed you a cup before taking her own. 

You stared down at the liquid, choosing silently that perhaps you were done with tea for a long while. She took some of your books and trinkets from a chair and threw them to the floor before sitting down herself.

You frowned glaring a bit. "Yes, please do sit." 

"Thank you." 

You rolled your eyes and picked up your books from the floor and placing them on the table. Sitting down, you placed your tea on the tray and out of your way. 

"Now, Kari." you frowned. ", what exactly are you doing here, Kari?"

She sipped a bit of her tea. "I simply thought that it had been far too long since we had spoken face to face."

You raised your brow. "Really?"

She giggled, looking at you as if you had spoken gibberish. "Is it that much of a surprise?"

"Well, I did speculate that with the separate suitor trails you endlessly called for from the prince and the Queen alike, you desired to stay as far from me as possible."

"Oh, but I did that for the both of us." She reassured you with a grin. "You did wish to have a fair shot, did you not? Separately we would get to have that chance."

You raised your brow. "So you did it for my good?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

You glared doubtfully as she took a long sip of her tea. She went to place her cup and saucer down upon the table, but instead, she deliberately set it upon your resting book.

You huffed. "I would rather you not place your tea upon one of the ancient texts of Asgard."

She looked over and giggled as she placed her hand against her cheek as if innocent. "Silly me! I did not realize that was yours!"

"No, of course, you didn't." You took the cup from the top book and set it onto the table before picking your book up.

"What in the Norns could such a massive book possibly be about?"

You hesitated but showed her the cover. "The edifice of treaties and the freedoms and impediments that could come forward with them if enacted improperly. I was attempting to find a proper agreement the Alfather could have possibly used in Vanaheim."

"And you find that-"

"Interesting, yes."

She chuckled. "Reading such things have never been in my own taste." she set her cup down. "But I suppose everyone has their own little... hobbies."

"Well, I would not exactly qualify the work I do as-"

"My goodness!" she abruptly exclaimed. "What a beautiful necklace." She reached across the table to grab it from your neck but you seized it in your hand before she could. Noticing your sudden defensive behavior, she raised her brow suspiciously. "Where did you get it?"

You swallowed the lump on your throat. "A... friend. I got it from a friend."

"A friend?" She laughed. "I believed the only friends you have are of the fiction sense."

"No, they are very much real."

Examining it a bit closer, her face lit up entirely. "And how real they must be!"

"How do you mean?"

"Well anyone with a trivial knowledge of gemstones or jewelry in this kingdom would know that handcrafted one such as that is prized beyond all understandings. Not to mention the care that has gone into it." She leaned a bit closer to get a better look. "He must care for you deeply to purchase you such."

Your raised your brow. "You assume it is a he?"

"Well yes." She smirked looking up you. "Why else would you be blushing so?"

It was only then that you noticed your cheeks pink as those of the flowers the necklace resembled. You shook your head and frowned at her, knowing exactly what she was inferring in the end. "He is solely a friend, Kari. Nothing more."

"Quite a friend." She sat back in her chair. "What is his name?"

You glared. "Thomas."

"Ah," she smiled in a way she may think cunning. "I suppose I will have to meet this 'Thomas' someday then."

You grimaced and folded your hand in your lap. "Kari, what are you really here for?"

She looked at you seemingly shocked. "Well as I said, Nova-"

"I do hope you understand I am not as naive as the others may have been. And It does seem to me that you came to find me yourself. Not only for the discussion and demining of my interests over tea."

Her composure, as you had expected, instantly changed at your words and she huffed. "Well if you must know, Nova, some recent circumstances between you and the prince have been brought to my notice as of late. Most noticeably by my father."

You raised your brow. "I'm sorry, but I am not quite sure what you are referring to."

She sighed, glaring daggers at you. "The meeting with the lords."

You attempted to hold back the laughter caught tightly in your throat. Although never shoving your amusement on the outside you instead acted as if you were frightened by her pitiful attempt at intimidation.

"So you heard."

"Everyone has."

"Well," you chuckled. ", the word certainly does travel fast here doesn't it."

"You are all they talk about and to some they say you are all he talks about."

"Now don't be absurd." you giggled. "The only reason the prince even acknowledged my presence was because of...."

Magnus.

"... the Queen."

Her stuck up composure and did not falter, but she clearly seemed annoyed. "Yet the rumors cannot be ignored."

"Kari, I can only hope that you are much smarter than this. Gossip and lies are a frighteningly terrible way to determine anything."

"But is it true? Did he call you to speak before them and defended you when questioned in the fact?"

You shugged. "Yes, I suppose it is true."

"So you understand as I say that It has become clear to me recently that he has taken..." she fixed herself. "An interest in you."

You rolled your eyes. "Do you have a point, Kari?"

"Stop."

You raised your brow in question. "Stop?"

"Stop. Whatever steps you may try and take. Whatever you believe will place you by the prince's side. Understand, It will not work, because, In the end, you will lose."

You held in your laughter and kept a straight face. "And, pray tell, why do you believe so?"

"You have known from the beginning. The realms need a princess, a god. You are not her. You have gone far," She chuckled. ", but rest assured Nova, it will not last much longer."

"It won't?" You pouted a bit. "Oh, such a shame."

She growled, unamused by your teasing composure. "Do you think me a fool, Nova?"

"Perhaps a bit, yes."

"Nova, you insist on freedom and love yet it is an act. I know that given the chance you would choose the royal life. Anyone would."

You smirked with a slight chuckle. "Alright, Kari. I concede." you stood from your chair, grab the book from your lap. "Perhaps I would enjoy living here. The library is wonderful, the people... well most are kind, the gardens are lovely and everything around me is truly a delight. So perhaps yes, anyone would choose this life, including me. But it is not the royal life I disagree with, it's the way I would receive it." You shook your head. "I have become tiresome of saying so, but if it assures the little brain you seem to use, I will say again, I have absolutely no desire to be apart of this. Betrothal to a man, I did not choose, and in the end, had no choice but to choose me is barely marriage at all. I will not be bound to anyone this way."

"You do ultimately realize that you would not have a choice."

You sighed. "No, I suppose, if he chose me, I would have no choice but to say yes. But until that time, I will remain hopeful that it never comes to that."

She frowned. "And you do not rejoice at the thought of being apart of the royal family?"

You straightened yourself. "I do not. Not this way."

She scoffed standing up. "Nova, you are truly pitiful. Do you not realize the opportunity we have been given? The opportunity to hold the title of a princess? To be labeled in Asgardian history forever. Arranged marriages or not, you are pathetic to think about anything else."

"Perhaps I am pathetic, Kari. But at the very least I am not you."

"How dare you!" She snarled stomping towards you and compelling you to take a step back. "My father will see to it that-"

"Your father is a lord, Kari." You gnarled urging her back down. "Nothing more than a man who represents his heritage in the court. And in the end, what will he do to me for speaking such words of truth? Throw me from the palace? Kill me? Because we both understand that someone has already attempted such. Every other person you have known has bowed on bended knee to you. A servant, a villager, someone of a lower class should all, as you believe, grovel at your feet. But I, " you smiled slyly, taking a step towards her to the point where both of your chests almost clashed. "I do not bend to you."

Kari's stern figure turned to a smile. A small laugh tickled her throat much to your surprise. You raised your brow as she picked up her teacup and held it in her hand.

"At first, I did not understand why someone would wish to poison you, Nova. You control no power worth having and pose no immediate threat to any other. And perhaps while your intelligence is plentiful compared to others, to kill you?" She laughed, looking down at the cup, swirling the liquid around as she slowly stalked towards you. "So primitive, so... dull really"

She reached over and pulled at the edge of the tea tray still placed upon the edge of the table, while still keeping her eyes directly strained on you. She tugged it forward, soon causing it to tumble over the edge and shatter everything upon it, all across the floor. 

"Kari, are you mad?!" You bellowed as you jumped away.

"It did seem like such a waste of such a valuable commodity. And with a failed attempt, a true waste of such a unique poison. But now I understand why they would have wished it upon you." You attempted not to flinch at her words as she stepped right in front of you. "And why your handmaiden would have chosen to take it herself. " She dropped the cup of tea, letting the pieces shatter at your feet. "Anything to get away from you."

You stepped away as your throat tightened. A rush of guilt and anguish inflamed your chest and ignited a reaction you have pushed down for far too long. You shut your eyes, a small tear dropping and tracing down your cheek.

"Kari. I believe that is quite enough."

The sudden voice of the queen sliced through the air like a dagger through a body of water. Her tone was sharp yet extremely soothing which in some way was far more unnerving than not. Kari's eyes turned directly to the sudden voice, while yours remained rigorously to the floor and at the shattered cup broken at your feet.

"Y-your highness," Kari muttered following it with a trembling yet small curtsey. "I had not noticed you."

"No, you clearly did not."

You could see the sheer panic on Kari's face although her mouth for once did not utter a word. As the queen stalked towards her, the sound of her heels against the floor seemed to echo throughout the hall and terrify you all the same. She stood between the two of you and looked down at the shattered porcelain with her brow raised.

"Kari," The queen softly spoke while her eyes turned like blade up to her. ", what you have said of someone in such critical condition is completely inappropriate."

"My queen-"

"You are disrespectful, arrogant, and if it were my decision, you would be thrown from the halls of the palace immediately."

Kari chuckled as if she was in disbelief. "Your highness, I can assure you I meant-"

"You meant to intimidate and threaten. Using something traumatic and truly heartbreaking to achieve your goal."

She dropped her head to the floor. "Forgive me, your grace. I meant to cause no physical harm to her."

"Leave us, Kari." Frigga huffed, seemingly not fooled. "And rest assured, the prince will hear of this."

Kari, although her face was frightened, curtsied attentively before quickly rushing away and leaving you and the queen all alone in the deserted hall.

"Thank you, my queen." You whispered as her eyes turned to you. "But I very well could have handled myself."

"You should not have to, Nova. Kari has been a thorn in my side since her arrival. Her behavior towards you is-"

"Valid." The guilt that struck your bosom as your eyes remained strained on the shattered tea set lying under your feet was almost unbearable. "The tea was meant for me, after all."

Frigga's hand brushed over your back, in a comforting direction. "None of what she said was true, Nova. None of it was your fault."

You sighed, slowly getting to your knees and picking up the large pieces of porcelain. Placing each one onto your lap.

Seeing no reply insight, the queen kneeled beside you and flipped the tray over. She began to assist you in picking up the broken cups. This went on for a while as you both cleaned what was left in silence.

"How is she today?" You questioned as you picked up another large piece of the teapot.

The queen glanced at you, seemingly happy that you were speaking finally. "Resting today, just as she did yesterday."

"Good." You sighed placing the pieces onto the tray. "As long as she is healing." You picked up what you could before picking up the tray itself and standing. "Is there anything else I may do to help her?"

The Queen softly smiled as she stood up as well. "You have done much, but the rest is up to her and our healers."

Nodding your head, you placed the tray back unto the vanity and beside the diadem, Your hand brushed over it as every thought you had been resisting since the incident came rushing back.

"Nova, my dear, " The Queen grabbed your hand and turned you around to face her. "Will you speak to me properly? Tell me the truth, love."

You shut your eyes, finding comfort in her simple touch. "Your highness, I have come to understand that this incident was in no way my doing, nor my fault in the end." You took in a long breath. "But how could I forgive myself for inflicting it upon her?" your voice quivered slightly as the grip on your hands tightened. "Even by accident. Amelia never has deserved such a doom. Such an attack. It was meant for me and I... I would be in her position if something as cruel as fate had not ruled that my life was in any way... if I had just taken it as I should have."

The queen's eyes softened. "My dear, no one deserves such a cruel fate. Not you, not Amelia, not even Kari." You giggled at her spiteful comment causing a simper to crawl to her face. "Amelia is well cared for. We have a healer with her every moment of the day striving to ensure her full recovery. And If you had not found her so soon after she had consumed the poison, she would be in a far worse condition than she is now." She took your hands in hers. "You saved her life, Nova."

You sighed. "Just as she saved mine."

Frigga nodded her head, taking your forearms in hers. "We will find who has done this. They will be punished by the Alfather himself and I can guarantee you that nothing, nothing, will harm you as long as you are here. Nova, you are under my protection."

You smiled lightly squeezing her hands. "Thank you, my queen. To know that.... it means so much more than you could know."

Her arms swiftly encircled around you, hugging you tightly to her chest. You shut your eyes, one small tear falling down your cheek. Lifting your arms from your sides, you hugged her back remaining in silence.

"Now," She smiled pulling back to properly look at you. "May I make the presumption that you have not seen him in a while. Have you?"

You shyly grinned. "How could you tell?"

Laughing delightfully, she leaned in with a small smirk lining her lips. "He sulks."

"That I must see."

She grabbed your forearms in hers. "And how is he to you, my dear?"

"Just as wonderful as before, if not more, my queen."

Her eyes turned down to the gold hanging from your neck. She released your hands and brought one of hers up, brushing it over the necklace. "Is this from him?"

You felt your cheeks crimson. "Yes. Yes, your highness. It is."

She smiled. "It's beautiful." All at once, her mind seemed to work in numerous different ways as she thought of something you would likely never understand. "I have never seen him care for someone as he does for you."

You raised your brow. "How do you-"

"What are you doing out here?" Birger screeched loudly in the direction of your guard outside the door. "I specifically asked for protection over the room from two guards!"

The queen frowned glancing at the door. "Birger?" 

You nodded. "Birger."

"I see." She swiftly advanced past you and ran to the door, securing it and latching it tightly. "I believe I could do something about that." 

Running back to you she grabbed your book from the table and handed it to you. 

"Come with me."

Stepping past you, she walked towards the farthest wall of the room with you only a step behind. Without another word on the matter, she pulled aside a long tapestry to reveal a small yet ancient door. It was just large enough for you to fit, but would still be quite a squeeze.

She grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open showing you the noticeably dark, yet incredibly intriguing hallway. The only light that showed was the light the room behind you provided. 

"How fascinating."

The queen's lips turned to an amused smile. "You will want to continue in this way. Ascend the fourth set of stairs and If done right, you should arrive back in the first wing of the palace. The library should not be far."

The Queen noticeably twinged her fingers and all at once the lanterns that lined the walls lit up, revealing a hall much longer than you would have guessed. Stone covered every inch of the room as long vines layered every surface with closed buds streaking each one.

You watched in awe as her magic spread across the hall. "Your magic is magnificent, my queen."

The Queen grinned at you astonishment before grabbing one of your hands. "Would you show me yours?"

Your eyes widened, a bit surprised by the sudden advance in knowledge. "You know..."

Halting your words, you turned your eyes to the floor out of guilt. You had never told anyone of your magic. Well, you had never really thought of your gift as magic. Only as something layered deep in you. Nevertheless, that was most likely the way she saw it as a powerful witch. And you were no witch. You didn't have the honor of such.

"Certain flowers in our garden are perceived to bloom only in the summer. However, when each bush flourished in one night with only you know to be in the garden, " she smiled proudly down to you. "I can only assume."

You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked out to what was before you. 

"Would you show me?"

You bit your lip as you turned your eyes to the hall. With a small flick of your hand, a golden glimmer befell from your fingertips and reached out to the vines. Like a wave across the sea, the buds bloomed into marvelous flowers. Each more beautiful than the last.

The queen grinned. "Chlorokinesis is such a rare gift, my dear. And with the ability as strong as yours, I do hope I see more of it soon."

You nodded. "I would be happy to oblige."

The grip on your hand tightened. "And when he finds you. When Magnus sends for you, as he will hold onto him. Tightly, and with all your heart, my dear. With every part of you." She turned her eyes to the floor. "You never know what may happen in the future."

You shyly smiled down to the floor. "I will try. I swear."

The door behind you began to shake as Birger continuously yelled obscene swears at the one guard to open it up.

"Now, run," she said shouldering you towards the entrance. "Go, before he finds a way through the bolted door."

You stepped inside the hallway clutching your hands together a bit nervously. You turned your eyes and chest back to the Queen with a timid smile. "Thank you, my queen."

"Frigga."

"Frigga." You smiled as you did a small curtsy. "Thank you."

She bowed her head to you before grabbing the handle of the door shutting it tightly behind her. The feeling of the tapestry falling created a gust of wind that flew from the bottom of the door and making the flames of the lanterns flicker. 

"Birger, I thought that to be you."

You giggled, but not turbulent enough to be found out as you heard her words through the door. Turning around, you looked out and down the now lit hall with a smile lining your lips as you became determined to find your way forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before the next chapter comes I also wanted to explain the physical distinction between Magnus and Loki. They look veerrrryyy alike. Like if you put Tom's character Thomas Sharpe and Loki side by side. They look similar but different all at the same time. Tom's just that good of an actor lol. But because of.. magic... it's like a perception filter. While he may sound and look slightly the same, she can't see past it nor can others. Besides Frigga of course. I wanted to point this out because rest assured she is falling for a face similar to his. Not just a random other profile. 
> 
> I won't point out anything about how I picture Nova because I believe it is best left up to the imagination of the reader. So think of her how you like! The only thing that you probably already implemented is that she has an accent similar to Loki's. I am myself American so I don't have that beautiful of a voice lol. But I do watch way too much British television so I easily picture it in my mind.
> 
> But hey, that's up to you! Interpret my writing as you wish, I'm here for all of it! :)


	11. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wash your hands, my dudes

Tucking a small bit of your hair behind your ear, you smiled gently as you shyly fluttered your eyes. "I am very sorry to say this, gentlemen, however, I am not quite sure how to thank you."

The guards, with piles upon piles of books stacking high in their arms, peered their heads from around the heaps, flickering slight foolish smiles.

"There is no need, Lady Nova." Geir began. "It is my absolute pleasure."

"Our." Halvor interrupted as he frowned at his companion then again smiling back at you. "It is our pleasure."

"Ah... ah yes. Our."

You chuckled, shaking your head. "You two are quite a pair."

The men chuckled, the books in their hands trembling and almost falling from their grasp.

"Now, Halvor, Geir, do you remember the organization I described?"

"We do, miss." Geir nodded. "Biographies must be organized according to alphabetical order. The fiction must be placed on the second story of the library and precisely on the thirty-fourth shelf."

"Thirty-fifth shelf, not thirty-fourth." Halvor continued as Geir glared at him. "And the maps and astronomy must be back on the Queen's desk in the southern wing by twilight."

You grinned. "Very nice, gentlemen. I can understand how the prince thinks so highly of both of you."

They both grinned, amused and excited that the prince and spoken of them.

"Oh and I suppose I should give you my key," you slipped your hand into your pocket and pulled it out. ", as per our agreement."

"Yes." Halvor delayed as he set his pile of books down and walked over to you. "Yes, of course."

You watched carefully as he took the key from your hand and held it up to the torchlights to properly observe it. He raised his brow as he looked down on you innocently rocking back and forth on your heels.

"And you will stay in your chambers?"

You chuckled. "I very well cannot escape over the balcony."

He nodded his head seemingly convinced. He slipped the key onto a hook upon his belt with the various others he held. Along with an exact copy of yours he had received from Birger.

"Well... gentlemen," You hesitantly stated with a timid chuckle. "I feel that although you contend otherwise, It would be only decent of me to thank you."

"Miss, you are too kind. However, it would be inappropriate to accept anything."

"Oh but I insist." you cooed as you stepped just a bit closer to the guard and his pile of books. "Geir, thank you so very much for your help."

You swallowed the large lump rising in your throat and stood on your toes, placing a slow yet emotionless kiss upon his cheek. You could feel him stiffen, his gaze looking straight on. He smelled of fish and liquor and with your lips on his cheek, you scrunched your nose in disgust.

As soon as your lips left his cheek, you stepped away and turned your eyes to the floor. You wanted to cough and rid yourself of the demeaning feeling.

However, you needed to.... thank... both men for it to work.

Turning your gaze up to Halvor, he stood in his own state of shock with his book now in his arms. You smirked, strutting up to him. "And you as well," You grabbed his collar as it stuck out of his armor and pulled him down to your eye line. He stiffened in your grip. "Halvor."

You stood tall, once again kissing the other guard's cheek. He froze just as Geir did, his eyes facing straight forward as his cheeks darkened with color. You took a moment in the kiss, utilizing both guard's moment of shock to take back your key and switch it for one that would only open a broom and mop closet a few steps down. Letting your lips linger, you pulled away and slipped the key into your pocket.

Stepping back, you covered your lips with a small hollow smile lingering on them. "I do hope that suffices as a thank you."

"It does."

"It certainly does."

You chuckled, turning and walking to your door. "Now I do suppose you should be locking me in my room." You held the handle looking back around with only your eyes. "Unless you wish for me to escape again."

Halvor cleared his throat as he clamored for his own key on the hook. "Y-yes. Of course, Lady Nova."

You watched closely as he ignored the key he was given and instead went straight for his own that Birger had provided him. Holding the books in one arm he walked towards you, his hands shaking with the key trembling as well.

"Good night, gentlemen."

"I hope you sleep well, miss."

"We."

"Yes.. we."

You smirked as you slipped inside and shut the door tightly behind you. You stood silently, only looking around when you heard the door lock behind you.

Taking your time, you strolled across the room, collecting all the things you required. A cloak that would blend in with the darkened halls and hide your bright gown, a pair of shoes far more comfortable than your pompous heels, and the last book in your room. The sight made you sorrowful. All the wonderful books you had been collecting, right back to where they started. Even the ones that were yours and yours alone. However, they were needed to escape the rather luxurious prison you had been trapped in.

After your great escape, with the help of the queen, of course, Birger had been... well, there is not quite an existing word to describe the furious rage he went through. Under the ruse of keeping you safe from your undiscovered assassin, he requested from the Alfather that two guards were to be with you every moment of every day. Or at least outside your chamber door. You were not allowed to leave, not allowed to explore, not even allowed to be in the library on your own. You were only ever allowed to be wherever Birger directed you to be.

Quite honestly, he was a fool to think you would do as you were told.

Flipping the cloak over your shoulder, you slipped the key from your pocket and put it into the lock, twisting it just a bit before the subtle click creaked through the room. You cunningly grinned as the door stirred open without even a push. You peered your head out, glancing up and down the hall and gladly noticing that no one was around.

You pulled the hood of the cloak over your hair, covering your face with the shadow it supplied. Tucking the key back into your pocket you stepped out from the door, beaming proudly as you looked out to the open halls. No guards in sight.

Opening the book in your hand, you began your stroll to nowhere in particular.

With the silence around, you finally noticed how the foyers of the palace had become significantly cooler as the weeks passed and the seasons began to change. The fireplace in your room had begun to be used more frequently and the halls, now lined with more torches than ever, lit up far brighter than before as everyone prepared for the short yet frozen season that would inevitably come to a pass.

You weren't quite sure where you were going. Quite honestly, you didn't care. Just away from the prying eyes of anyone and everyone.

Once and a while, servants and or guards would pass. Simply doing their jobs as they were deemed to. At first, you hid from sight, behind pillars, behind doors, and anywhere you could find. After a while however you became tired of such and simply kept your head down and in your book. And because of this, no one seemed to bother.

"Agh!" Someone cried out before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Cutting it a bit close today, aren't we Loki?"

"That would be deemed the point of all this."

The small but brisk sound of metal clashing soon came tumbling down the corridor like an echoing song. You raised your brow and your eyes as your incessant curiosity became piqued.

Your first instinct was to walk the other way. Avoid the eyes of someone who would just send you back to your room like a misbehaving child. But there was a pull in your chest. The curiosity you had failed to tame so many times. You wished to see what was happening. Perhaps even if you were found out. It was foolish really. But you almost enjoyed the feeling of folly.

Without a second thought to the matter, you stepped forward as you finally realized that you seemed to accidentally stumble upon the royal training grounds.

Prince Loki, dressed in armor, sparred with Fandral of the warriors three on the dirt and grass floor. Prince Thor sat on a bench placed on the edge of the grounds, drowned in sweat and smiling like a large child as Lady Sif and two out of three of the warriors three watched on, cheering for whoever was winning at the moment.

With the hood over your head, you slipped into the shadows and rested yourself on the side of an archway to watch as their silly conflict continued on.

Fandral twirled the sword in his hand as if trying to show off to his opponent. "You certainly do seem impressively sharp today."

Loki smirked, fixing himself. "I do wish I could say the same of you."

They went at it for a few more minutes, clashing and grunting. And as entertaining as that was, you soon found your eyes back into your book only lifting your eyes once and a while to peek upon them.

Fandral blocked a blow from Loki that could have proved fatal if not seen.

"I cannot help but notice Loki. But it is clear to me that something has changed."

"And what does your small mind think that to be?"

"Well if I did not know any better, I believe you have found something to fight for." Face to face Fandral shrugged. "Or someone."

You glanced up at the pair.

Loki growled, shoving Fandral away. "Did you ever once consider the fact that you may just be getting worse?"

Thor boomed a laugh that nearly caused the floor to tremble beneath you.

"But it is true, brother! You do seem to be in better spirits than ever before."

"I simply slept well. That is all."

"Oh?" Fandral smirked. "Did one of the suitors join you as extra credit?"

Prince Loki, caught in a moment of shock did not notice as Fandral swiped his sword at his feet, causing him to stumble back and down to the floor. You grimaced as the dust rose around him and Fandral and the others erupted into an irritating air settled with laughs.

The others in the courtyard crowded around Fandral, patting his back and congratulating him so.

"Do watch your feet, Loki." Fandral teased Loki with an unnerving smirk. "Or perhaps one day it will not be only your lies that slip up."

The crowd burst into a fit of laughter before covering the man in praises.

You rolled your eyes. "Oh, please."

The dust that brushed from the ground had fallen now and settled into Loki's hair. He visibly sighed. Brushing himself off, his short but dark locks shook back and forth as he dusted himself off.

You giggled quietly under your hood. It was almost... charming to see him act like a person rather than the noble prince everyone thought him to be.

All at once you could see his body tense. The annoyed composure he once had faded in an instant as he turned his sights towards you. His brow raised at the distant voice.

You did not wince, you did not cower, you did not shy away. But you were unable to avoid his vision as it landed directly upon you.

You could not find the strength to look away. His eyes willing you to look at him. His hand clenched into fists as he assumed you to be an undesirable individual. He opened his mouth to call for his brother.

You quickly held up your hand, silently pleading for him to stop. Still standing in the darkness, you slightly lowered your hood showing just enough that he could see only your eyes. Exhibiting immediately you were not a threat to anyone in the area and there was no need for alarm.

A sort of grin settled on his lips. As if, he was amused that you stood there and almost pleased you did. Standing from his spot on the dusty floor, his eyes stayed strained to yours as he brushed himself off and grabbed the sword from the floor. He bowed only his head as he subtly mouthed the silly words;

 _Lady Nova_.

A demure smile lifted to your lips as he stood up straight. You grabbed the edge of your cloak, pulling it up to reveal your gown as you presented a simple curtsey.

He laughed at you, swinging the sword in his hand just to show off.

"It would seem our prince is up for more." Fandral teased as the crowd around him thinned.

Loki quickly turned around, making it seem as if you were never even there.

"Come Fandral. I think my brother has had quite enough today." Thor patted his back in an overly friendly manner seemingly almost knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Oh I believe I could do another round." Loki pointed his sword out to Fandral with a small smirk. "If you are willing of course."

Fandral chuckled as he shrugged. "I suppose it would not hurt. After all, I do believe another loss would be quite good as to pacify Loki's ego."

The clashing of swords continued on, and you watched, almost amused by the fruitless fighting this time around. They both held their own but it was clear how different they attacked. One with brute force, the other with quick swift movements.

"So who is this woman?" Fandral chipped in as the swords slipped apart.

"You assume there is a woman?"

"Oh, but of course. A new piece in your life. A new joy. Someone who has finally caught your ever-wandering eye. The one you so clearly seem to be fighting for."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't be absurd."

He swung the sword across the air, pushing Fandral back before bringing it up in the air and slamming it down, only for Fandral to block it.

Face to face they both shoved at each other trying to gain the upper hand.

"I can only wonder if she will feel the same for you," Fandral growled with a smirk. "How wonderful it would be to meet her. Charm her. Persuade her to fall for me. To see what a real warrior could do for her."

You snarled. Flicking your hand, a small root came up from the floor, developing just under Fandral's boot and tripping him backward. Loki caught his moment of struggle and swiped at Fandral feet, causing him to slide face-first into the dirt floor far harder and rougher than Loki before him. Loki held the tip of the sword to the head of Fandral with a smirk on his lips.

The observers in the room laughed gaily at Fandral as he accepted his fate and laid face first in the dirt.

You covered your mouth with your hand in an attempt to mask your laugh. Loki, with a proud smile, turned his attention to you. You raised your brow and slowly clapped your hands together as some sort of congratulations.

"Well done, Loki," Thor exclaimed as he slapped his brothers back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "A well-earned win."

Loki's eyes turned from you and up to his brother with a slight nod. "Yes, thank you, Brother."

"Well, we should celebrate!"

Loki shook his head. "I am alright really, now if you could-"

"This is not debatable! You'll join us in the village for a drink or five."

You giggled at Thor's insistence as Loki seemed entirely annoyed. From around your corner, you could see Loki glance at you then back to his brother. "Brother please, leave me out of this."

"A nice drink then!"

Loki sighed looking to the floor, seemingly defeated. "Fine."

"I'll have someone fetch our horses right away!" Thor laughed clearly showing his amusement for his brother's surrender.

Loki ducked from under Thor's arm and out of his reach while still walked beside him to make sure Thor never lost sight of him. They disappeared behind a column as the voluminous Thor's voice never wavered.

"Ever the quiet one."

You held up your dress just high enough to walk down the few steps and into the dirt and grass that covered the floor. Glancing around you move towards the various weapons that lay on the rack. Looking over the resting swords, you settled on grabbing the sword prince Loki had wielded, as it did appear weighted the best for you. From the dirt, you picked it up and spun it in your hand. You realized all at once how long it had been since you held a proper sword.

"You are holding it wrong."

Before you could turn towards the sudden voice, a swift hand slid under your cloak and held your back, keeping you exactly where you were.

You immediately stiffened at the unexpected touch before a relaxing wind passed through your limbs as you realized who exactly such a voice, and hand, belonged to. Your cheeks furiously blushed at the thought before a small smile danced on your lips.

"Then how do I do it correctly?"

You could nearly feel his smile beaming against your neck.

"If you really wish to hold it the way true warriors do, I would suggest spreading the fingers." A hand came up and shifted your hold just enough to clasp the sword properly. "You would need to carry it with your whole hand, not just the palm and wrist."

You nodded your head, trying your very best to perfect your hold on the hilt of the sword."

"You are placed too high." He continued. "If you widen your stance and bend your knees, it would be much more difficult to knock you from your balance."

You looked down to the floor, spreading your feet further apart, the gown you wearing now brushing the dirt below you.

"Good. Very good." he cooed in your ear as his arms tightened around you. "When fighting an opponent you need to vigilant. Everything around must become important, yet must be ignore all the same. You need to keep a balance. To do that, you must hold your neck long, keep your back straight, maintain your bent knees and always, _always_ ," Two fingers came down upon your chin, lifting your gaze to meet his own. ", keep your eyes up."

Your heart danced wildly in your chest as you met his glorious green eyes.

"Magnus..."

He smiled, his eyes roaming yours. "Nova."

Before you could continue, his hand had grasped at your chin pulling you close enough to press his lips to yours. You fell into the kiss with ease. The familiarity of his lips pleasing to your senses as at last they felt his touch once again. Every few moments he would pull back to regain his air before diving back into you, with such force that caused you to stumble beneath yourself. He steadied you with his hand that still grasped at you back, ignoring all things around him and just focusing on you. Only you.

You both dragged away after what felt like minutes. Both with heavy breath and pounding chests. You smiled, for only a moment, before leaning your forehead against his own, finding solace in his touch.

He quietly laughed, although the blame and sorrow he had attempted to conceal shined into his tone. "Still remember me then?"

"I feel it would be rather rude of me to forget." You smiled as you slid your hands down his forearms, grabbing at his elbows. "I apologize that I could not find you sooner."

He smiled sweetly as his hand came up and stroked your cheek. "You are here now, that is all that matters."

He leaned down, capturing your lips once again with a beautiful force. The intensity and passion in his touch as wonderful as it was before.

Just as you were falling back into it, he unexpectedly slowed. Heaving away, he looked down upon you with fearful eyes.

"Oh, my Nova, why are you here?"

You raised your brow. "I'm sorry?"

"You were assigned, guards by the prince for a reason. To follow your every step. To keep you safe from our unidentified attacker." he looked around you, searching for anyone else. "Where are they?"

You bit your lip and turned your eyes to the side. "Not with me."

"You fled from them?"

"Um... possibly."

He frowned grabbing at your hand. "Nova, if someone had come for you, if someone attempted to hurt you while you were alone, you could be in the same state as your handmaiden. You must be more careful."

"I understand why they were assigned to me, Magnus. You need not remind me."

"My darling." Magnus pleaded with melancholy eyes. "I am sorry, but I must take you back."

"What- Magnus!" he grabbed your hand, hauling you away. "No!" you pulled your hand from his backing away. "No, I won't go back!"

"It is for your own good."

"I have been trapped in my chambers for days, Magnus." Although you argued, you could not help the smile the dew to your lips. "I have had lesson after lesson of things I have known of for years. I have been poked and prodded like an animal with Birger of all people being my only company. I have missed you. And perhaps you could not see me but If I had the chance to run, I was going to take it."

"Don't you think I have tried to come to you!" Magnus yelled stepping to you. His hands clenched into fists. "They wouldn't let me through. I tried everything. But you were safe. I had to accept that and to leave you was the best option of all."

"I am in the royal palace. I don't believe there is the safest place to reside. I am safe where I am."

"But what if not? The prince assigned you the guards to keep others from you. Including myself!" he ran his hand through his hair. "What if you had been hurt? How could I ever forgive myself if you were killed?"

"Magnus, stop." you reached up and grabbed his face, bringing him down to your eye line. The wildfire in his eyes calming slightly as they met yours. "Please, my love, I am alright."

He took in a shaky breath his eyes shutting. "I just need you to be safe."

"I am safe." you smiled sweetly, trying to calm him. You held you hand out. Grabbing his, you placed it atop yours. "I'm here. With you. I feel I am safer nowhere else."

He lifted his finger to interlace with yours before looking to you with weary eyes. "What were you thinking leaving them?"

"I believed that If I can trick the guards so easily that I could escape, what makes us believe that any others can't find their way in?"

"I don't believe there are others as clever as you."

You reddened as a small smile came upon your lips. "It would make others more interesting."

"So, what did you do? How did you escape your guards?"

You grinned, snickering slyly. "Sometimes, Magnus, it amazes even me how a simple flutter of the eyelashes will affect a man so."

"Oh? And where are they now?"

"Wandering the library for shelves that unfortunately do not exist and with a key that unlocks nothing but a cabinet down the hall."

Magnus paused for a moment as he worked everything through in his own mind.

"Clever."

"Isn't it?"

"Yes." he agreed with an elusive smirk. "Very."

"Good."

"I suppose I should have known that you would flee eventually." He beamed proudly. "Somehow, someway, escaping your captures and doing what you wished."

"Do what I wish, see whom I wished, " you quietly smiled. ", without another glancing over my shoulder like a nosy governess."

He shut his eyes and chuckled, his cheeks slightly crimsoning. "And I am who you wished to see?"

"Yes, of course." You smiled as you grabbed his hand, allowing your fingers to intertwine with his. "There is no one else in the wretched place that I would rather spend my one unrestricted night with."

He grinned. "I had hoped you would."

You chuckled looking to the floor, spotting the ominous sword that had somehow dropped from your hand. "And this too, I suppose."

He laughed, glancing down to the sword now lying at your feet. Kneeling down you escaped his tight grasp upon you as you picked it from the floor.

"You do understand, my love," He began with a wonderful smirk on his lips.", wielding the Prince's sword without his authorization could possibly result in death by beheading."

"Oh, only that?" You giggled, standing up and brushing it off. "Well, then I am afraid to say that the all-glorious prince Loki must be beginning to slip."

Magnus wheezed with a small laugh as you walked from his grip. "Beginning to slip?"

"I do believe I spoke clearly." You chuckled playfully as you made your way back to the weapons area. "Conceivably, if he is careful it will turn to a graceful glide."

"A glide?"

"Or perhaps even a skid? It really is impossible to know."

Magnus frowned. "I would hardly call the threat of death a 'skid''."

You giggled placing the sword on the rack with the others before turning and resting your back against it. "Oh, come, Magnus, we both know that there are things far worse than death."

He raised his brow taking a few steps forward. "Then what, my love, would be worse?"

"Being his wife."

Magnus glared at you as you giggled wildly. Opening his mouth wide to answer, the amused smile beneath his lips declined to conceal itself.

"You..." He took a few steps forward towards you. "You absurd girl!"

You giggled running to the other side of the rack of swords. "Yes, me, hadn't you heard?"

The small smile still on his lips, he began to round the rack and make his way towards you. Full of adrenaline, you jumped up the steps keeping your body towards him and your dress above your feet.

"I would have thought you would be used to such snarky comments by now. You do work for the prince after all."

Magnus laughed and charged at you playfully as you quickly gathered your gown in your arms and ran through the archway.

Turning a corner, your pace quickened. Your large cloak flew up behind you and revealed the dress beneath.

Although, the sound of his boots behind you diminished quickly. You slowed your pace and looked around. Noticing install that he no longer followed you.

"Magnus?" You raised your brow, diligently searching for him with only your eyes. "Hiding, are we?"

His mischievous laugh flicked through the hall, causing you to giggle.

"I do hope you have not given- EEP!"

His arms, wrapped around your waist from behind, lifting you from the floor and whirling you around in a quick loop. The skirt of your gown flew up, revealing your small undergarments and making your squeal even louder than before.

"Put me down! Magnus!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Right now?"

"What else would now mean!"

You could hear him chuckle below you. "If you insist."

He slowly lowered you, the hood of your cloak coming over and covering your face in response. You laughed beneath it. Enjoying the childishness of the moment. He pulled it down to your shoulders, causing you to look up at him, his eyes seeping an affection you could not quite place.

Grasping your face in his hands his thumb stroked your cheek softly. "My intelligent woman."

He pulled you close, turning his head to the side and kissing you softly, without uncertainty yet with cherishing affection. You smiled through it, just as he did. Both of you living in the presence of each other without seemingly another care.

He placed one more small kiss upon your lips before standing tall and looking down at you. "My beautiful Nova."

You grinned, leaning into the warmness of his hand. Your heart and your mind filling with the sort of happiness you have felt had been lost from your life.

"My impossible man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. Your support and kind comments mean absolutely everything to me. Thank you so so much.<3


	12. Passageways and Poor Design Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4

”And these were the designs they claimed to work day and night to give to you?”

You quietly laughed as you placed the final book upon the library shelf. ”Wretched, aren’t they?”

You walked up behind him watching as he scowled at the sight of the gown designs placed in his hands. He mumbled things under his breath like, ”no” and ”never” as he tried to understand the absurdity of the things before him.

You giggled wrapping your arms around his shoulders. ”Do not stress, love. They really are as putrid as you think.”

He sighed, setting the papers down to the side and grabbing your arms. “I cannot, in good conscience, let you dress in any of these.”

”I do not exactly get much of a choice. And you don't exactly get much of a say.”

”But they can not possibly expect you to wear any of these. Particularly as you represent the prince. He would be furious.”

“I believe that was the point.” 

He turned his head up to you, his brow raised in curiosity. ”Oh?”

You chuckled, walking around the sofa and picking up the designs from the seat before sitting down yourself. ”In his constant state of blissful ignorance, Birger believed that, of all people, Kari would choose a few appropriate designs for me. And as most are aware, she despises me.” you handed him the pile of papers. “Hence why they are, the way they are.” 

“Interesting.”

“She even included a few of her own compositions.” You took a single paper from his hand and pointed to the upper corner. ”You see this here?” 

He grimaced. “The feathers?”

“Exactly that.” You giggled. “It is in her writing. She places far too many loops in the simplest words and her vocabulary is sharp and frustratingly simple. Ladies, as they tutored in their youth, are accustomed to doing this. For elegance purposes, of course.”

“You don’t.” He raised his brow glancing curiously up to you. “Your penmanship in no way resembles hers.”

“Well, unlike Kari, I did not learn everything I know from specialized schools.”

“Then where did you learn?”

“My mother.”

“Your mother?” he inquired with a grin, sitting up eagerly in his seat. “She taught you?”

You shyly smiled down at your work in your hand. “She preferred to teach me herself. I learned much from her up until the time I became of age and my father moved higher in the royal guard. Then they decided that it would be best that I went to a specialized school for ladies just as other girls my age were doing.”

“However, you were already far ahead of the others. From your own teachings and from those of your mother.” He grinned proudly. “You had already begun developing your own way.”

“I was reading full books and lettering entire stories while I was educating myself! And although I never failed an exam, I did not need to relearn it in another way just so I could resemble every other lady around me. I found it absurd. And quite frankly rather silly.”

“And I suppose those around you didn’t agree with your point of view.”

“I was barely 12 at the time and already I was told I was, “ you perched yourself up in an exaggerated form. “, boorish and crude. Completely unladylike in a way they had never seen in their 3,000 years of education.”

You both laughed in unison as you reminisced of distant memories. As you calmed, you sighed and dropped over, lying back on the couch and placing your head in his lap looking directly up to him as he beamed down to you, amused at your childish ways. 

“I am nearly 1,000 now and those decades in school still irritate me to no end.”

He chuckled. “Well, I suppose we were alike in that way. I was never really considered the teacher’s favorite pupil either.”

You raised your brow. “Really?”

“Oh, yes.” He nodded, leaning his head in his hand as he looked down on you. “My brother was content in the way he studied I suppose, but from an early age, I honestly disliked it. Like you, I was rather academically skilled because of teachings from my mother, but I never favored the way others guided me. So, as the others uncovered things I previously knew, I created trouble.” he cunningly laughed. “I was 9 when I first truly angered my instructor.”

“It seems to be a very fond memory of yours.” 

He cleverly smirked as he ran his hand through your hair stretched across the cushion. “It is.”

“How did you do it then?” You inquired with an enthusiastic smile. “I’m sure the guardians were trained for mischief-makers like you. What did you do that set them off?”

He giggled like a child sitting up taller. “Well, you see I created this illu...” His grin slightly fading, he looked down upon you as if to remind himself where he was. He shook his head. “I apologize. It was very long ago. And unfortunately, I cannot remember exactly how it occurred.”

You smiled as you brushed his hand to solace him in his saddened state. ”It is alright, love. I was simply wondering.”

His eyes still slightly glazed over, he picked up the designs lying beside him and held them to his eye line as if to look at them over one last time. You lay there for a while, just staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Simply comfortable exactly where you were. You virtually waited for him to ask you to get up and leave him be, however, it never happened. He simply allowed you to lie there. Blissfully humming a tune you had never heard. 

“Nova,” he began as he flipped to another page. ”Didn't your handmaiden design your other gowns? For the gala and the presentation.”

”Yes, Amelia did do those for me.”

He squinted his eyes on the paper. ”I remember them being stunning in every way. The designs were practically flawless and they looked remarkable on you.”

You quietly chuckled as you looked back up to him. ”You flatter us, Magnus.”

He turned his gaze down at you, his brow still folded in thought. ”Why don't we request for her? I heard from others that she was rehabilitating well.”

”I… did try that, quite honestly.”

“You did?”

You bit your lip, turning your eyes away. “Truthfully, I went to speak to her as soon as I received these designs. She really is a remarkable seamstress and I knew she was awake and alert again, being her spry and beautiful self. However, she could barely walk when I spoke to her. I know she still needs her rest and I did not wish to push her back into her work so soon. So, I didn't mention it.”

Magnus huffed, bringing the designs back to his eye-line. ”I will figure something out. You will not wear these.”

“I explored every option. But I was informed this afternoon that I must select one by supper tonight. My times run out.”

“By tonight?” Magnus’s brow wrinkled in worry as he looked down at you. “Why had you not brought this to my attention earlier?”

“There was nothing you could do. Nothing anyone could do really.”

“Birger could do something.”

“Yes, but he won’t. He has made up his mind, it is difficult to speak to him about otherwise now.” 

Magnus glared, keeping his eyes strained to the papers. ”I will not allow anyone to dress you in any of these miserable things.”

“Magnus, as I said before, we do not get much of a choice...”

“But the colors are putrid! The ruffles are appalling and there are feathers in places they have no right to be! Kari's expansions did nothing but worsen something already repugnant.” he rolled his eyes before tossing all the papers across the room. The designs scattering in the air before receding to the floor like falling leaves. “Birger, the fool, has no clue as to what he is doing.”

”Leave him be.” you sighed watching as the articles fell and settled on the floor. ”It was my own fault for running away to the library that day. For provoking Kari. I am now simply paying the price for my own mistakes.”

”They are hardly your mistakes. I am the one who ran you off.”

"However, if I remember correctly, I did go willingly.”

”I can be rather persuasive when I wish to be.”

”I do not believe the prince would qualify that as valid reasoning."

"You would honestly be surprised." 

”However, the point remains, ” You stated, sitting up to appropriately look up at him. ”Birger’s fault or not, I need to pick one out by the end of the day. And unfortunately, ” you sighed, but shrugged. ”, really there is not much we can do about it.”

He turned his eyes away and began grumbling something unintelligible under his breath. Frustrated at many things, but mostly you at the moment.

You quietly laughed as you grabbed his hand. ”I do not wish for you to worry over this, love. I simply thought I might show you.”

He glared at you with only his eyes, clearly not enjoying how lightly you were taking the situation.

You smiled and leaned in, placing a slow delicate kiss to his forehead and letting your lips linger there afterward. “I will be alright, Magnus. I promise.”

You turned away, taking yourself from his grasp as you began to collect books and stray scrolls into your arms. 

“You’re leaving?”

“The sun is setting.” You stood up, making sure everything you had taken was safe within your arms. “Birger will be at my chambers soon to escort me to supper.” 

”Already?” He frowned before circling and looking at the daylight disappearing behind him. ”I thought we had more time.”

“I truly wish we did. I already know tonight is going to be completely disastrous.”

You portioned through the odd books and silly literature in your arm as you walked towards the various library shelves lining the walls. Placing one after another of the books onto various shelves, you continued to work until your hands only held scrolls. Walking over up some stairs to the second story of the room you found yourself at the shelves full of ancient scrolls and prophecies. You knew, of course, most of the scrolls, if not all of them, were fraudulent at best. However, they were worth noting if anyone became worried about the future. 

As you placed the second to last one upon the shelf, you heard a stair behind you creak from just out of your eye line.

You quietly smiled down to the final scroll in your hands, knowing he was watching you as you worked. Gradually, you raised your arm to the shelf as his arms slowly and suddenly wrapped around your waist. 

”Interested in something?”

”In more things than one.”

You giggled. Turning your head slightly toward him, his lips immediately clashed into yours. Gentle and loving as always but with a desperate passion you hadn't felt before. The softness of his lips alluring to your stunned senses as he headed in and out to find his breath. Attempting to hold onto you any way he could.

His lips separated from yours for only a moment before dipping to the side and grasping at the skin of your neck. He pressed himself just behind your ear, before slowly carving its way down. First at your jawline, then down your neck, teasing you as he slowly moved. One after another, placing small lingering tinges against your skin. Showing you how he knew exactly what he was doing.

You melted into the feeling, into his touch, swallowing down the cry you felt caught in your throat in fear you could call the guards attention unintentionally. You grabbed his hands, still clasped around his waist and held tight to them as you struggled to contain the pleasure you felt.

His lips began trailing back up your neck, becoming more frantic and powerful as they went on before stopping suddenly at the tip of your ear. “I am going to take you away tonight, Nova.”

Pulling yourself unhurriedly from your unusual state of contentment, you turned your head towards him with a small dizzy simper. “And where will you take me?”

“Somewhere we can be alone.”

“We are alone now, aren’t we?”

“Actually alone.” He quickly stated, his eyes sharp and intense. “With no hovering guards, no nuisance servants, no silencing our words out of fear of being heard. Just you and I. Someplace no one knows of.”

”A secret place.”

”With no one else.” he placed a small kiss behind your ear, allowing his lips to linger afterward. ”Nova, I wish to take you away tonight so we can be together without fear of the unknown.”

You shut your eyes as sorrow filled your mind. “The guards will never let you.” you looked to the floor, shaking your head. ”Birger would never let you. I was lucky enough not to get caught last time and that barely worked. I cannot have you be fired for even trying to reach me in front of others. Or worse. If caught, they could throw you in the prisons. They could think it was you who tried to kill me.”

”I need you to allow me to worry about the technicalities for once.” He placed his hand under your chin, drawing your eyes up to his. “For perhaps nothing more than a comfort, I want you with me, by my side, tonight, my darling. No matter what it takes.”

“I wish to be by your side, my love.” you grabbed his hand, turning to face him directly as you drew it away from your chin. ”But I also wish for you to be safe.”

He smiled as you worried over him. ”I will prepare everything, I will dress well, I will provide us all we need. And overall, my love, I will be cautious.”

”Do you promise?”

He brought your hand to his heart. ”You have my word, Nova.”

You bit your lip, excitement and anxiety battling for dominance in your mind as you thought of everything extraordinary that could transpire, yet also of everything that could also go wrong. 

”What must I do to help?”

He grinned with utter glee dancing in his eyes. ”I know what route Birger is planning on taking you tonight. All you must do is act as if nothing was askew. I will take care of the rest.”

You sighed, shutting your eyes. ”I can’t believe I am agreeing to this.”

”Quite honestly I cannot believe it either.”

You giggled, shaking your head at his teasing. ”Alright. Alright alright. Do what you must, just… be cautious. The guards I have tonight are not as easily manipulated as the others.”

He smiled and leaned forward, placing one more small kiss upon your lips before turning and sprinting away. You giggled quietly as he joyfully jumped up and slid down the banister of the stairs before darting directly towards the diminutive balcony placed in the corner. He promptly jumped over the railing and looked up to you one last time with a smile before he began to scale down the vines until he was completely out of view.

”Be safe.” 

You quietly muttered to yourself as you walked towards the stairs yourself and took them down like any ordinary Asgardian.

You grabbed only one book from the table, just to fool the guards before stuffing solely the wretched designs inside the pages and making your way towards the door. You shook your head for only a moment as the small grin you had faded quickly into a stern straight expression. Pulling the door open, you stepped to the guards conversing nonchalantly outside the door. ”I found what I required. We may go.”

Quickly straightening themselves, they stood tall and bowed their heads to you. ”Yes, Miss.”

The guards marched ahead, attaining a distance of five steps forward as you stood five steps behind. It was not a long walk, however, it took an extended amount of time when the guards insisted on checking every corridor you passed through. Soon enough, however, you arrived at your chamber door. 

They strode inside the room searching for any sort of threat for a minute or two before coming back out and facing you with triumphant expressions. ”It is all clear, ma’am.”

You bowed your head to them. ”Thank you, Brandt. Iver.”

They stepped aside, allowing you to slip into your bedroom and lock the door behind you. 

You set your book down on your bed as you looked out your window, watching for only a moment as the sunset beyond the mountains surrounding the palace. 

”Not much time.” you muttered as you stalked towards the wardrobe. ”Not much time at all.”

You portioned through the things you had, some a bit much, some a bit odd, some beautiful but not exactly right for the night ahead. 

”Aha.”

At the very back, you retrieved a light rose gold gown. It was layered and soft with a trail that drew far behind it. The edges were dressed in white lace designs and the front had a sweetheart neckline with straps that wrapped around your back.

You beamed, pulling it out and holding it to the light. ”Oh it's perfect.”

You undressed quickly, pulling the new gown on and trying to tie the small corset yourself. Even if you struggled just a bit. You slipped on some heel shoes that only made you slightly taller. Striding to your vanity, you applied only a bit of gloss to your lips and combed your hair out before using a gold clip to hold back pieces

”Sir.”

”Iver, Brandt.” Birger spoke just beyond your door. 

Your eyes sprang up. Standing from the vanity, you ran towards your wardrobe and quickly grabbed a lace shawl. You draped it around your shoulders before drifting towards the door, the trail of your dress dragging behind you.

”Have there been many issues?”

”No, sir. None at all.”

”Well, I am always pleased to hear that. Has she left her room at all today?”

“She attended breakfast. Then requested to spend her day in the royal library.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, sir. We checked the room beforehand and no one came through as we were there.”

“I see.” 

You brushed your down off, the material soft and delicate against your skin as the door slowly opened. Birger stepped inside, his hands clutched behind his back and a smug grin on his lips.

“M’lady, Nova.”

You curtsied. “Birger.” 

He looked you over, top to bottom his brow raised in proper suspicion.

”Is something the matter?”

“No book. Lovely gown and jewels. Glossed lips. Proper manners.” He grinned ear to ear. “You almost resemble proper royalty.”

You opened your mouth to demur but promptly shut it, deciding instead to maintain the persona of a proper and respectful woman. “Thank you… Birger. That is very kind of you.”

“Hm, yes.” He stepped away from the door. “I suppose we should be off then.”

“Of course.”

The guards, five feet ahead of you just as before, escorted you and Birger down the hall. Birger not even a minute into the walk began to ramble about things you knew well of. Table manners, represent your family name, being a princess and being a wife. He didn’t stop and you didn’t quite have the heart to interrupt him as he went on and on. An on. So, you simply nodded your head as if you were listening intently as you turned down the hall towards the dining room. 

All of a sudden, out of a corridor that would have otherwise remained unseen as you passed, Magnus stepped forth, stopping you all in your tracks and completely interrupting Birger’s ranting. The guards quickly stepped in his way blocking his path to Birger and you. Standing on your toes, you looked around the large men, in an attempt to see him properly.

He was not dressed in his servant uniform, surprising you as that is all you had ever seen him in. He wore luxurious robes of black and green that wrapped around his waist and traveled down his arms. Leather boots now covered his feet instead of his usual canvas ones and his decorum was prouder as he stared Birger in the eye like a lion to its prey. The only thing that remained unchanged was his hair, curled against his head with his eyes shining as brilliantly green as always.

“There is no need to be hostile, gentlemen. I am a servant of the Royal family, just as you are.”

”Then state your business and go.”

”Very well.” he nodded. “I have come to collect something from Birger. It is of the utmost importance it is delivered by myself and myself alone.”

“Let him through,” Birger directed from behind the brutish guards. The guards hesitantly stepped aside revealing you and Birger to his eye-line.

Magnus’s eyes roamed over your form. Noticing what seemed to be every detail of you. His cheeks burned crimson for only a moment as a small smile tugged at his lips before flattening away quickly as his eyes turned to Birger.  
  
“Birger, correct?”

“Yes, that is me,” Birger commented as he covered you from his sight. ”You have been sent to me?”

”Yes.”

“Then what do you need?”

Magnus' sharp eyes moved to you, immediately catching your curious gaze.

“Her.”

You raised your brow but stayed silent as he towered over Birger with a dangerous expression developing in his eyes.

Birger stepped in his eye line, his brow furrowed in frustration. “I am quite sorry sir but you are mistaken. She is a suitor of Prince Loki. And you will do well by leaving her be. Miss Nova is to come-“

“Not for me, you half-witted imbecile.” He rolled his eyes as he told his lie. “The prince wishes to see, Miss Nova.”

“Whatever for?”

“He would like to speak with her privately over matters not concerning you at the moment.” 

You knew, of course, he was simply making it up to steal you away. You had realized and accepted that fact rather quickly. What you had not realized was how well he did so. He was quite a liar. But that is to be assumed of the servant of mischief.

”Here. If you must, I have a note in his ledger.”

Magnus reached into his back pocket before pulling out a small note. Handing it to Birger, you watched closely as his face went from it's usually bronzed color to a pale ghostly shade that drained his face completely.

”Well… Yes. Everything does seem to be in order.”

”She has been excused from your lessons for today and is to come with me immediately.”

Birger pouted seemingly mad you were being retrieved from him. “I do not believe you and I have met. Who are you?”

“Who I am,” Magnus reared his head. “, is growing impatient.”

“And that matters to me why?”

“Because every moment the prince does not get what he wants, he will willingly take it out on others, and perhaps even you.”

The threat of an angry prince was enough to make Birger’s eyes pop from his head. He turned to you, his hands evidently shaking. “M..m..” he cleared his throat. “Miss Nova. I believe you are needed elsewhere.”

Magnus stepped forward walking towards you and ignoring Birger completely. 

“Yes... very good Birger.” You bowed your head to him before passing on and bustling after Magnus as he led you off and down the hall. Leaving Birger and the guards far behind. 

The moment that you were both out of earshot, you stepped beside him, keeping your eyes ahead and your hands clenched tightly behind your back. 

”Clever.” You mentioned softly. “The note.”

”The prince’s ledger is not difficult to duplicate.”

“Clearly.”

As you turned a corner, your gown still dragging far after you, you could see his eyes wavering over to you. He didn’t say a word for a while and simply watched you as your eyes remained forward as if you did not notice. Soon enough, his hand came up and stole yours from behind your back, fastening his fingers between yours and holding it between the two of you. 

“You look enchanting, Nova.”

Your cheeks flickered crimson as you smiled to the floor. ”You look rather dashing yourself.” 

“You think so?”

”I do.” you beamed, rubbing your thumb against his hand. ”I don’t believe I have ever seen you in anything other than your everyday uniform.”

”I prefer this to those rags any day.”

You subtly observed him, a smirk lined your lips. ”As do I.”

As you walked, you quietly chatted over small things you noticed as he led you to who knows where. You discussed such things as to what the carving on the pillars all meant, and how important they were to Asgards history. He would run his hands down the symbols and describe each one. The battle with the dark elf’s with the former Alfather, the jotuns and their savage raid against the realm, and the birth of Thor and Loki and how important it was to the realm to have proper Eirs to the thrones. 

He seemed to like that one the most. He went on and on about how the sky was filled with stars and how the cared for each brother the moment they were alive. His hands would wave wildly in the air and his eyes would light up entirely as he recounted their history in such a way that you wished he would never stop. He seemed to have such involvement in their past. It was fascinating to listen to.

“They say the stars illuminate brighter as the royal family expands. But when the princes were brought into the universe, the sky became ablaze with every star in sight. A miracle reborn. ”

You giggled. “You do seem to know much about this.” 

“In my years in the palace, I have become very involved with the family and the history that surrounds them.”

“I suppose I am ignorant of much of the knowledge about the royal family. I never truly developed such an interest as you have.”

He smiled but you could see something wilt behind his eyes.

You quickly cleared your throat. “You will have to tell me more. I do rather hate knowing little on a subject I have become so involved in.”

He laughed joyfully making you smile. You loved his laugh. It was sweet but powerful. Or perhaps you made it up in your mind. Whatever it was, only his laugh could make you smile this way.

”I must say, Nova, ” he began. ”I am admittedly stunned that you have not asked where we are traveling to. Even I will confess that I was relatively vague about it.”

“Yes, I believe ‘somewhere where we could be alone’ was more than slightly problematic.” 

He chuckled quietly. ”I apologize. I was still working through the elements of the night in my head. To tell you then would have made me a liar now.”

”I do hope you did not overstress yourself. Over prepare something that is meant just the two of us.”

He bashfully veered his eyes down as if to cover the bemused look upon his face. ”I would not promise anything otherwise.”

“Of course you wouldn't.” you giggled, shaking your head. ”Are we too far?”

He cleared his throat. ”No, not at all. Just around this corner.”

You nodded your head and unintentionally began to pick up your pace. Your feet skipping over the other as he smiled and followed along with you and your skittish state. Turning the corner excitedly, you were unfortunately met with a dead-end hall with only a picture of the royal palace framing the wall. 

He walked up beside you, meeting where your eyes lied with a smirk. ”Disappointed?”

You frowned, tilting your head to the side. ”A bit, yes.”

The painting covered the entire wall, leaving only a bit of stone and marble to see. It displayed all of Asgard from a clear frontal view. The sun setting beyond the distant mountains and showing through the fading of colors and many different paints. The artist structured the statues and buildings accurately. Constructing the elements upon each other to establish a powerful sight of colors and details. Leaving the towers of gold to shine the brightest as they reached the fading sky. 

”This was decorated from the view of the Bifrost, correct?”

He nodded. ”I do believe it was, yes.”

”Hm.” you quietly chuckled. ”It is unusual to see it in such a light. I have lived at the foot of the towers for so long, it is hard to imagine it, or even see it from such a distant view.”

He quietly laughed as he moved you a bit farther forward. “The royal palace is truly a mystery of the realms. You could gaze upon it for hours at a time and search it for thousands of years and still miss the magnificence it carries. It is a beacon of the realms. A symbol of the power of our kingdom. Of our allies.”

You grinned only slightly as your eyes drew over the frame. ”I moved around many times as a child. For various reasons. Still, no matter where I resided, I could always simply look up to the sky and see it there, clear as day, magnificent as it was blinding in the sun.” you slightly giggled turning your eyes up towards the ceiling. ”I even used to tease with my father that if he and I ascended the tallest tower together, we would reach Valhalla itself.” 

”It seems almost smaller when you stare at it like this, doesn't it?”

You bent your head to the side. ”Yes, I suppose it does.

His hand came to rest at the small of your back. ”That is the problem with paintings, isn't it? While they show what is there they never truly display the things you cannot see. The beauty and secrets only a few will ever know.”

You raised your brow and glanced up at him, an undeniable smirk now lining his lips.

”Magnus, what exactly did you bring me for?”

”To show you something secret of mine.”

Using the hand placed on your back, he turned you towards a wooden door resting in the corner of the hall that you had barely noticed. You raised your brow as he stepped around you and grabbed the handle of the door. He opened the door for you, showing you the contents inside.

You held your hands tightly together in front of you as you watched him suspiciously. ”This is what you wished to show me?”

You walked forward and peered inside the door noticing the cleaning products lining the walls, disregarded picture frames stacked in the corner, ancient buckets that you would surely receive a splinter from the moment you touched them, and a dusty rack of coats completely covering the back wall.

”A…. broom closet? You could not help the mockery that laced into your voice as you raised your brow and suspiciously looked up to Magnus. “I must say, I am a bit unimpressed.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Nova.” He smirked as he walked after you, shutting the door after himself and trapping both of you inside. “Surely you know this.”

“Of course I do. However, I also know sometimes a stone wall is simply... a stone wall.”

He pushed aside the rack of coats to reveal a stone wall. “Not this time.”

He turned, reaching his hand out to you with a pleasant gaze. You stared at him for only a moment before hesitantly taking it. He led you forward towards the wall, moving both his hand and yours up almost too high for your reach. He shifted his hand just enough so that it relaxed atop yours before placing your palm against a cool stone. 

He looked down at you, a playful gleam dancing wildly in his eyes. “For Asgard.”

You raised your brow, bewildered by the sudden comment. “For Asgard?”

A loud whirr flowed through the room startling you and making you flinch away. Magnus, on the other hand, stood smirking confidently at the wall as it changed right before your eyes.

The stones pushed and pulled, twisted and broke as the entire structure of the wall began to reform magically. Nothing stayed the same and nothing remained completely different but it all happened so smoothly and quickly you were afraid if you shut your eyes, it would stop. A small yet durable archway, with just enough room for two, began to form in place of the wall as it seemed to have done for thousands of years. 

Then suddenly, it stopped. 

There was no light within the gaping hole inside the wall. No sound and no movement. Yet still, a small thing yearned you to walk forward into the shadowed strangeness of the hall.

Seemingly noticing your enchanted state, Magnus grasped at your arm holding you back. “One moment.”

No more than a second later, steps began stacking upon each other, building up towards the unfamiliar darkness. They circled around and around creating a stairwell where there once was nothing. Vines began to sprout from between the stone cover of the archway and the stairs. Familiar dawn-tinted buds of all types layered up upon each other and appeared like tangled hair. 

“Come.” He grabbed your hand pulling you forward. “I believe I should show you this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sometime in the next two weeks. I'm trying to get all the chapters I can out before I have to go back to work. Lockdown life has got me writing like a madman. Madwoman, to be more specific.
> 
> Also, If you are interested, this is the type of dress I was describing.  
> Copy and paste it into your tab and hopefully, it should come up.
> 
> https://pin.it/5odLb4f
> 
> EDIT
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> I am a big fat liar. I’m so sorry. This won’t be out today. I apologize but I will get it out soon! I’m sorry if you were looking forward to it, I just had to make sure I got it right.


	13. Faded Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3

The path up the flights and flights of stairs was in no way merciful to your already aching feet. While Magnus rushed upon each step with a fantastic display of endurance and strength, you struggled behind with whimpering pathetic breath. Commonly you would say that you had quite good stamina for a Lady of your standing. Especially for one who had no physical training in her entire life and spent most, if not all of her time, sitting down. However, after the fifth flight of nearly vertical stairs, everything you once thought you had in the past seemed to vanish into thin and rather quickly depleting air.

But now. A faded velvet curtain hung from a small opening just before both of your eyes. It was covered in dust, with a pale washed-out rosy color surrounding the parts not embedded with strings of golden ropes. Its design suggested that it would be hundreds of thousands of years old. Yet it seemed to be as brand new as the day it was made.

"Is this it?"

"It is." Magnus smirked, his eyes positioned completely on the curtain with utter glee. Taking a step back, he bowed to you, kneeling all the way down to the stone floor. "My lady Nova, I welcome you."

"How very gracious of you." Grinning, you leaning down and delicately kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Magnus."

He brought his head up to look upon you. "Of course, my love."

Tilting your head down, you dipped underneath the dangling cloth and stepped inside. Immediately, you were met with the glory of the discarded room. The walls and floor were decorated in stained marble of beautiful extremes as similar pillars lined the room. Candles varying in use swayed across the walls and floor, none of them lit but all of them dripping with hardened wax. The only lights that showed were through the small windows laying around the top of the room, with the rest coming from the balcony in the very back. Ancient tapestries hung down from the ceiling, each one draped in dust and grime with the ends unraveling at the seams. The ravines of the corners were trimmed in golden carvings that reached out towards the very back of the room where the most fascinating thing sat.

Two thrones. Sitting side by side held their place just before the balcony. Small stairs led up to the platform they sat upon, displaying their solid gold appeal. The designs that held the rims of the chair were similar to the carvings on the walls. But with the way, they framed each chair. It induced them to seem like the most vital part of the room. As if nothing else could compare.

"Ta-da." Magnus chuckled, smirking carelessly as he ducked underneath the cloth and stepped beside you. "Isn't it marvelous?"

"Stunning. Oh, its absolutely beautiful" Your mouth hung agape, astonished by the wonder around you. His hands came up and drew your shawl from your shoulders before hanging it up on a hook behind him.

"You owe me, " you laughed lightly as your eyes remained wide. ", many answers."

He smirked, taking a few steps forward. "Do I? I hadn't thought."

You scowled and hit him with your elbow as he chuckled, delighted at your annoyance.

"I did all I could to prepare it for you. I even, heh, I even attempted to clean as much as I could before you came." he brushed his hand over the rim of the wall, pulling his fingers up to show lumps of dust collected upon it. He quickly brushed his hand off and hid it from sight with a guilty smile. "As you can see, I did not get very far."

You shut your eyes as you giggled, covering your mouth with your hand as if to hide it. He glowed with a sort of pride as he watched you laugh. Seemingly proud that he inflicted all the delight upon you that he could. Grabbing your hand from your side, he lifted it above your head and spun you around as your gown flittered up, bushing against his legs. He stopped you so you faced him directly, his hands on your hips to keep you stable.

"My darling," he cooed with a wonderful smile. ", I can not begin to describe how lovely you look this night. And how enraptured I am to have you to myself." his hand came up and pulled a bit of your hair behind your ear. "I have missed such time with you.

"And I you."

His eyes softened. Leaning forward, his lips brushing over yours with wonderful joviality. You smiled, accepting his kiss as he offered it to you and relishing in the familiar touch. Slowly, you pulled away. He looked down on you with a mystifying glow as you sweetly smiled, ignoring the blushing in your cheeks as your eyes drifted with utter pleasure.

"I wish this is where I could always be." You ran your hands down the leather he wore. "In your arms. Always together."

"In my arms." He repeated, a sad grin accompanying his lips. "Very soon, Nova, I hope that may be possible. But... for now... let us enjoy this time we have together."

He reached behind himself and brushed a hidden control on the wall. Instantly, all the candles sprawled throughout the room, the walls, the floor, the corners, lit up with bright intensity.

Clearly amused and satisfied at the peak of your bewilderment, his clever smirk shined brighter than before.

"Now, Nova. Where would you like to begin?"

You took a deep breath and bit your lip. "I suppose you should start by telling me.... what exactly this place is."

He grinned. "There are many secret places hidden in the depths of Asgard, Nova. Some leave the realm and others hide the secrets they possess. As you can clearly see now, the palace is not immune to these ancient enigmas. There are forgotten rooms. There are halls taking you across the palace, and I can only assume, people, lost to time. The secrets these places possess are immeasurable. And I have strived to find as many as possible."

His hand placed on the lower part of your back, together you drifted forward. The trail of the gown dragged behind you, not bothering Magnus in the slightest as he watched your eyes glinting with interest.

"How did you ever find such a place?"

He shrugged. "Clues in books. Some In pictures. Some in crumbling scrolls. Once you see them, they can be difficult to miss."

"I see." you nodded as your brow furrowed in thought. "And there is magic laced into these rooms as well. Isn't there?"

He looked at you curiously as you spoke. "Yes. There is. How did you know?"

"Well, I can only assume. That is how the passage formed, how the candles were connected. How the entire place has remained hidden." Taking no notice of his stare, you continued to observe the room. "It protects this place."

He nodded his head as if deliberating something or another. "I have come to believe that in its prime this place was once a royal hall. Perhaps to the first gods of Asgard. However, when they began to rebuild the kingdom, this room may have drifted away. Protected by a magic they did not know of."

"It has been forcefully forgotten."

"It has been forcefully overlooked. The Illusion that lies over this place does not force the image from their minds. It distorts it. Changes it. So while you and I see this as it is, others would look past it as if it was never there. This is no more evident than by the balcony. You could see so much, and they would likely never see you."

"No one else has seen this place? Not even those of the royal court?"

He chuckled. "As much as they wish to rule the kingdom, Nova, they know very little about what lies just beneath their massive noses."

You modestly laughed as you drew your hair over your right shoulder.

"Being as old as it is, I am truly amazed at how it has held its own for so long."

"Have you taken care of it?"

"As much as I can. It demands much time and patience. Both of which are not always available in my standing. But I do what I can."

"I believe you have done wonderfully." you giggled. "Although your proficiency in dusting could clearly be improved upon."

He glared at you, with clear annoyance. "Very funny."

"I do like to think so, yes."

He rolled his eyes as he quietly chuckled. His head turned towards a table basked in the darkness of the hall and a smile gleamed on his lips. "I was able to procure some Mead. If you would like some."

"Oh, yes please."

He nodded, walking towards the table and leaving you to stand before the odd chairs. Up close, you could clearly see that one throne was larger than the other. But truly not by much. The golden designs on the rims of the chair were expertly carved with small cushions covering the backs and the seats.

Such a history involving one place. Completely lost to time. It bewildered you. Confused you. To forget somewhere like this would take the will of a titan. And the magic of a sorcerer. But to have the illusion upon it for hundreds of thousands of years was incredible, to say the least.

"Fascinating."

"I am glad you think so." Magnus snickered as he stepped forward and held a goblet out. "I was beginning to think you had renounced your bewilderment."

"Now why would you ever think that?" you teased as you took it from his hand.

He looked out to where your eyes lay. Admiring the thrones just as you did. "It is almost tragic that they have been forgotten, isn't it?"

"It is unfortunate, to say the least." you frowned. "Do you think that previous kings of Asgard once sat there?"

"Oh, I can guarantee it. They would hold grand feasts and elegant gatherings with guests and allies from other realms. A place of celebration for... something or another."

"And what of the Alfather? Would he do something similar now?

Magnus swallowed what seemed to be a lump in his throat. "Yes, I suppose if he was aware of this place he would."

"Have you met him before?"

"Oh, " he chuckled. ", once or twice."

"And Is he just as everyone says?"

"He is... you know," he stopped and took a long sip from his cup before clearing his throat. ", agh. Right. He is the Alfather. There is not much more that needs to be said."

"I see. Perhaps I will meet him while I am here."

"Yes, that would be a hope of most."

Your curiosity unable to control itself any longer you lifted the front of your gown in the pursuit of climbing the stairs. Magnus suddenly grasped at your hand as if he did not want you to leave his side. You looked up, quickly noticing his eyes strained still on the thrones. "I will be fine, Magnus. I just wish to look." He took a deep breath, his grip loosening on your arm. You smiled up to him as you reached down and took his hand, kissing his knuckles delicately.

You handed him back your cup before reaching down and lifting a bit of your gown once again as he stayed at the bottom, watching you carefully as you walked on, striding slowly yet confidently up to each small step.

Surpassing the top of the stars, you stepped behind the thrones and ran your hands down the rims of the larger. The velvet covering of the seat was rough yet merely soft. While the gold tickled your hands and oddly amusing you.

You lightly laughed as you looked up to him. "Fit for a king."

His face stern, he nodded. "Indeed it is."

You ran your hands over the sides of the chair, golden designs rustling against your fingers. "It almost seems a bit demure compared to the thrones they have now, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't need to be like those. It only requires to be above the others in the room. The largest and most extravagant of them all in order to show the power he possesses."

You lightly laughed. "It seems a bit overdramatic."

"It is not."

His tone had completely changed in an instant. It was stern and all-knowing as if he had said so much more with only those two words. You immediately looked up, with your brow raised in suspicion. His eyes seemed to look far beyond the throne you stood by. As if something pained him that he would not speak of aloud.

"The throne." he began, his voice unchanging. "They are to display his power. They _are_ his power. His intelligence. His glory. Our ancestors, the Kings of the past. They used this power to show others that he is what holds the realms together. He is all-powerful and worthy of the power he has." his head appeared stiff and unmoving. Terrified in its own way. "Worthy."

"Worthy?" You furrowed your brow and walk around the chair, your arm resting against the rim. "Worthy of what?"

He didn't respond. As if locked in his own mind, his eyes strained forward. His body stern and nonmoving.

"Love, why do I feel that that was not all about the Kings of the past?"

He did not respond. Trapped i his own mind unable to bring himself to reality.

You picked up the front of your gown and skittered quickly down the steps to stand before him.

"Magnus, worthy of what?" Nothing changed. you brought your hand up and ran it across his cheek. "My love... speak to me, please." you leaned forward resting your head against his chest. "You're scaring me."

Something in his eyes snapped.

He looked down at you, pulling himself quickly back to reality. "Nova." His hand ran down the side of your face as you kept your head lowered.

"It was your father again. Wasn't it?"

He stopped, his hand becoming stiff against your skin. "Yes." he sighed, stroking bits of your hair as if to soothe himself. "I ate with him for the first time in what has felt like forever. I had so much I wished to tell him. About some studies, I have produced. Some new things I have discovered." he slightly smiled. "You." Taking your head from his chest you looked up to him. Although his face was more somber than stern now. "I was ready. I had gained the courage and dressed the best I could but..." he bared his teeth together in anger. ", all he did was praise my brother. As If I was never even there. As if everything I have done has never mattered."

Your eyes softened. He needed you tonight. That is why he had insisted so heavily.

You lifted your hand and brushed it across his cheek in a comforting way.

"I felt... as if I was a shadow. Something to be overlooked and ignored. My father only spoke of my brother as if his arrogance and ignorance were not shining as bright as the Bifrost itself." bringing his hand up to hold the one placed on his cheek. "I want to be worthy of him. Of what my brother possesses." He shut his eyes, a single tear falling and fading into your skin. "I want to be worthy of you. To be enough for you."

"Magnus.. " you felt your entire throat tighten as another tear fell from his eye. "Oh, my love." lifting your other hand, you rested it on his cheek. Cupping his face in both of your hands. "I have never met someone with such incredible intellect. Such passion. Such cleverness. You are kind to me while others look down. You are loving and understanding to me when others only look for the title my family and I hold. And If you were to think yourself to be any less than that... quite honestly I could never bear the thought." you leaned your head forward resting it against him. "My impossible man, you are worthy. You are worthy in every sense of the word. But to be worthy of me is the last thing I wish for you to think of. You will always be enough."

His eyes still clamped shut, he smiled. Slowly his eyes opened. And he looked down at you. His eyes soft at your quiet state.

"Nova, look at me."

You took a deep breath and unhurriedly lifted your eyes to meet his, as he looked down at you with the green and blue of his eyes mixing together like a drop of the sea.

"Nova." he lifted and placed your hand against the upper part of his chest. "You, my darling, have gained a hold on my heart that no one has ever seemed to grasp. You know me as nothing more than a servant, yet you see me as so much more. It is a gift few possess and it is one that only you have seen through." he chuckled. "And I suppose..." he grinned before proceeding to twist his hand to grasp yours. ", this is why the other throne is for his goddess."

You softly smiled as the light returned to his eyes. "Oh?"

"Yes." He smirked as he walked around you and made his way up the steps, dragging you on behind him. "She is positioned directly by his side. Forever reminding him of the kindness that must come as a leader. As she exhibits more wisdom and grace than any other in the realm could hope to hold."

You shyly beamed to the floor as he walked you up the steps. "She is that important to him?"

"She is everything."

Without so much of a word, you quietly lived in the softness and the odd coolness laced into his simple touch. As you came to the top of the stairs once again, he pulled you forward and to his side.

"You are my becoming everything."

Holding still your hand, he placed one against the small of your back and led you towards the second throne. The one of the "queen. He sat you down, the skirt of your gown becoming tangled in your feet. He held your hand forward, his fingers slowly peeling away. Backing off, he stood at the edge of the stairs with his wonderful smile gleaming on his lips and fascination glowing in his eyes.

He took a step back, placing his hand against his chest and bowing his head. "Shall I kneel to you, my queen?"

You rolled your eyes with a small giggle. "I would prefer it if you sat beside me."

"It would be an honor."

He gleamed, as he lifted his eyes from the floor. With a bit more spring in his step than before he came up the stairs and to the seat beside you. He ran his hand across the mantle, seemingly enveloped in the feeling. Soon he turned, and slowly pressed himself into the seat.

"Together." you commented, immediately drawing his attention to you.

He smiled, grabbing your hand. "Together."

Luckily enough for you, the chairs were close enough that if you leaned into each other, you could rest your head against his arm. He gladly accepted the touch as he leaned his head on yours.

You had never trusted someone as deeply as you trusted him. Perhaps it was foolish. Perhaps you talked too much. But unlike others, he always listened. He always stayed. If you did not have such a strong trust in him and everything he meant to you, you would think it was a trick. On the other hand, it had been months! Why would anyone keep such a ruse for so long? Even if it was done by others. Perhaps they meant to place you in a situation to make you appear unorthodox and insulting. Especially to a woman of your stature. Damaging your already minimal reputation. But what did they matter? You were happy when you were with him. You were content with your life. You felt happy. You felt loved.

_Love._

Love had always been such a terrifying question for you. Words had extraordinary power. And to say them aloud to someone was to give a piece of your soul to them forever. However, what if they did not give it to you as did them? Words could be manipulated and fool even the most brilliant eyes and minds. It could cover the psyche like a sheet and cause you to see things that are not there. But why would he manipulate you so? He seemed so true to you. Every word living wildly in your mind like a storm that would linger indefinitely.

But.... the question always lingers.

Did you love him?

Oh by the Norns, of course, you did. There is no one else in the entire palace: this entire realm that could make you as happy as he did. There was something about him. Something no one could ignore.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, love?"

"You have shown me such beautiful things. Impossible things." you sighed with a smile. "And I have adored every moment of it."

"It has been an honor. I celebrate the time I spend with you."

"And I you." Lifting your head from his shoulder, you turned to look at him. "But, for once, love, I wish to show you something."

He smiled. "Show me what exactly?"

"Something I have never willingly shown anyone before. But also something you can tell no one about. Would you be alright with that?"

"It all depends." He raised his brow suspiciously. "Would I like this mysterious surprise?"

You chuckled, shaking your head. "I don't know."

"But you are willing to risk it?"

"For some reason," You beamed. "For you, I do believe I am."

He slightly smiled. "If you are willing to trust me with your secret, Nova, then you may trust me to keep it as well."

You took in a deep breath. "Alright."

Standing up from your seat, you reached your hand to him, helping him up. His hand in yours this time, you moved him towards the balcony placed just behind the thrones.

A frigid wind brushed against your face as you stepped outside. Magnus moved from the doorway and beside you, looking out towards the beautiful village. Your eyes scanned the cover of the small balcony. The rim was wide in width but not much in length as it was covered in one thin vine. And one singular bud blooming from it. But It was enough.

You leaned down and picked the flower from the vine. Standing up you turned towards the man beside you. "Give me your hands, Magnus."

He raised his brow, clearly suspicious of your actions. "What for?

"My own reasons."

"Admittedly that is not very helpful."

You looked at him with fluttering lashes in a wordless and teasing attempt for him to do as you said. He rolled his eyes but soon raised them from his side for your use.

You smirked. "Thank you."

You took his hands in your own as you began to position them into what was needed to be. Smiling to yourself, you placed the bud in the palm of his hand much to his chagrin.

"Close your eyes."

He frowned. Not amused by you ordering him around.

"Do you not trust me, Magnus?"

"I do."

"Then do as I say."

He shifted his gaze to the side begrudgingly before doing as he was told and shutting them.

"Keep them closed till I say."

He grumbled in agreement as you lifted your hands and covered the bloom. A lurch in your stomach caused a warmness in your head to evolve forward. A golden trickle developed from your fingers and lured itself into the bud.

Pulling your hands away, you smiled at the blooming flower. Magnus winced as it moved, clearly a bit unsure of what he held in his hand.

"Alright. Look."

Magnus's eyes slowly opened. His eyes grew wide in astonishment and intrigue at the sight of the flower.

"You..." He stopped his sentence short. As if not sure what to say exactly. "You possess magic?"

"Chlorokinesis. That is all." You grinned down at the bloom. "Admittedly, I do not know much more than that."

"Oh."

Your nerves strained at the horizons of your mind as you looked upon him. He didn't appear to be happy. And yet he didn't exactly appear to be upset either. The best conclusion you could come to was a feeling of indifference.

Suddenly, vines began to spring from the stem in his hand. Caught suddenly in his state of surprise, he separated his hands and induced the bloom to quickly fall.

"Careful!" You ducked down, catching it from the air in your palms. "It is still growing. It is delicate."

Your hands gleamed just a bit as you ran your hand over the bud to correct any damage that had fallen upon it. He didn't respond and instead, simply watched as you stood and moved to the wall. Pressing the growing bud and vines to a crevice in the wall, they attached themselves and began to grow on their own. The tempo speeding up as it began to reach towards the soil below.

"There is no need to worry now. It will plant itself."

You turned around with a small smile on your lips, only to be met with a face of indifference once again. Your smile dissipated quickly. He wasn't reacting. He simply stared at you in surprise and something you could quite decipher.

"I... " You sadly tucked a bit of your hair behind your ear as you looked to the floor. "I am unable to explain why I have this gift. Or why it has come so easily to my hand. And I know I am inexperienced and naive compared to those of the queen or prince. But..." you rolled your fingers in and out as a gold glimmer shone from your fingertips. "I truly love it. With all my heart."

Without a sliver of warning, your hips were suddenly clenched into his hands and his lips tightened onto yours. He pushed you back into the edge of the balcony so roughly you were afraid you would fall off. His hand grasped at your hair, causing it to loosen from its tied back place and your clip to fall to your feet.

One of his arms wrapped around your waist the other drew up the length of your leg, clawing your gown in his hand. He lifted you to sit on the front of the balcony. His hand massaging through your gown and over your inner thigh. You areas twinged at the touch, arousal circulating through your body He became rougher as it went on. Realizing how much it truly was affecting you. His hand brushed over your breast and through the length of your neck. Soon his hand ran over your back and grasped at the laces on your corset in an attempt to undo the tightly strung ties. You lifted your hand and pressed it to his, slowing his hand on your thigh.

"Patience, love. Not just yet."

He smiled, calming the pace he had. "I apologize. It is simply..." he leaned in, placing his forehead to yours. "My darling Nova," he cooed sweetly. "You have magic."

You grinned at his elated joy. "I do."

"Yes, you do." He continued with a gleeful laugh following it. "I wish I had known sooner."

"I was afraid... I simply was not sure how you would accept such a thing. If you would turn right around and tell the prince." You sighed in relief as you softly grinned. Running your hands and fingers over his chest respectively. "But you're happy."

"Of course, I am." he lifted his head up to look you in the eye. "These hands...your hands." he grabbed them from his chest as he stared at you with glinting eyes. "They control such glorious, such extraordinary magic. Chlorokinesis is entangled. It takes such focus and strength to discover the control that is required. And you, my darling, have mastered it without a single lesson in your life. I cannot begin to describe how wonderful it is to me." he smiled, keeping his eyes on you. "It is brilliant." He lifted your hands to his lips placing a kiss upon them. "You are brilliant."

You turned your eyes down, your face riddled with warmth and a foolish smile you couldn't quite explain. He leaned in and kissed your forehead, letting his lips linger there for much longer than normal. He pulled back, looking at your hands still placed in his.

"You never fail to surprise me, my love."

"I'll admit I have enjoyed making it a habit of mine."

He chuckled, his thumb running along the skin of your hand as his mind relentlessly worked. A sorrowful thought whipped over his mind that you could see affect his eyes so clearly.

His head dropped to the floor as he mumbled under his breath. "I must make a decision soon. I cannot keep stalling like this much longer."

He looked at you. His eyes searching yours for an answer you didn't have. He seemed lost in his mind once again. But not as far as he was before.

He took in a long breath, shutting his eyelids. "Nothing. Not yet."

His arms encircled your back pulling you closer and into his chest. You didn't question it. You simply closed your eyes and gave him the comfort he would never admit he needed.

"Nova, my love, " he began with a small voice. ", from the very moment my eyes touched upon you, I have never found myself capable of relinquishing you from my mind."

You grinned. "You knocked me over in the hall."

"Indeed I did." he chuckled with a small smile. "I felt the world had aligned me with you that very day. Fate pulling us into each other's world for the better of all. Even if we both weren't aware at the time, we needed each other. For nothing more than company through a time of disgrace." his grip upon you suddenly became significantly tighter. "But that all may fall soon."

"It will?"

He shut his eyes. "There are things coming. Things we will be forced into. Things we must endure, whether separate or alone." A pain spread through his face. "Fate, as it is kind, can be just as cruel if it pleases."

You turned your eyes downward, as uncertainty and worry fought to discover its way to your mind. He dragged away from you and took your hands, looking you directly down to them as he took a deep breath.

"By the name of Odin and the throne of Asgard, I pledge to you that I will protect you with every power I possess. I will fight for you with every weapon I can hold. And I will tend to you. Not to own you, but to hold you and stand beside you. To be the man who would love you without hesitation so you will know that you mean more to me than anyone else in all the nine realms." he loomed you in the eye. "I vow to you Nova, that no matter what happens in the future, no matter if you run from me, I will always love you."

Your eyes were wracked with sorrow. He looked to the floor seemingly unable to look you in the eye any longer.

Loves you. He loves you.

You shut your eyes as a smile drew to your lips. You leaned in, dragging your fingers under his chin and pulling him towards you, placing a soft kiss upon his lips, your head turned slightly to the side to ease yourself in. He took the opportunity and lightly pressed back enjoying the feeling just as you did.

"I love you."

He whispered just low enough for you to hear.

You slowly pulled back. Looking upon him with delicate eyes. "I love you."

He grinned, leaning in and pressing his forehead to yours. Finding comfort in each other without a single word spoken.

Because you were together.

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Let me know! I adore hearing any feedback! Good, bad, sideways. It all helps.
> 
> I personally adored this chapter as I wrote it. Like I was a kid in a candy store. But then I reviewed it and reread it so many times I think It got monotonous to me. But hey that usually happens so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also... wash your hand's dudes. It's not that hard.  
> We'll make it through this.
> 
> <3


End file.
